Stop Watching
by likyboy's
Summary: L'équipe d'Arthur, ancien sportif de haut niveau et entraineur de talent, accueille un nouvel athlète, Merlin, qui n'a qu'un seul objectif en tête : les Jeux Olympiques. Mais peut-être que Merlin est également l'objectif qu'il manquait à Arthur pour parvenir à sortir des griffes d'Uther. (Résumé complet à l'intérieur). Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour. Alors voilà, l'année passée, j'ai découvert cette série géniale qu'est Merlin. Après le final, je me suis tournée vers les fics et, incapable d'en écrire une satisfaisante moi-même, je me suis mise à faire des traductions ici et là et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _ceci _est arrivé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire cette fic la première fois, énormément de plaisir à la traduire et j'espère que j'arriverai à vous le faire partager ! Même si je ne fais que traduire, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**Auteur**** : ****Footloose **(Tous les liens vers la VO sont dispos dans mon profil et j'ai bien sûr reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur de poster cette traduction)

**Titre**** : Stop Watching** ("Arrête d'observer" en français si on veut garder le même rapport au texte)

**Résumé complet :**

_Contraint et forcé de se renier lui-même par un père dominateur qui refuse d'être embarrassé de la moindre rumeur que son fils est gay, Arthur a abandonné tout ce qu'il désirait dans la vie afin de vivre en paix – aussi fragile soit-elle – avec Uther._

_Arthur Pendragon, ancien médaillé olympique, est le coach à succès et apprécié de l'équipe d'athlétisme de Camelot High, nombre de ses élèves étant entrés dans l'équipe nationale. Pendant des années, il a été courtisé afin de rejoindre les équipes de coaching d'universités de l'Ivy League, de l'équipe nationale, de l'équipe olympique, mais à la place de sauter sur les opportunités qui se présentent devant lui, Arthur garde la tête basse et reste à Camelot, par responsabilité envers ses élèves, par devoir envers l'école et, un peu, un tout petit peu, par peur._

_C'est le premier jour de l'année et un nouveau coureur rejoint l'équipe d'Arthur – un terminale transféré d'Ealdor High. Merlin Emrys est ouvertement gay, incroyablement amical, immédiatement populaire et remarquablement persistent._

_Et Merlin a deux buts dans la vie : les Jeux Olympiques et Arthur._

**Warning** : C'est un slash, et comportant plusieurs scènes NC-17. Soyez prévenus et comportez-vous en lecteurs avisés.

**Notes** : Dans la VO, l'histoire a été postée en un seul bloc de près de 52.000 mots. J'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en 8 parties pour plus de facilité de travail (non, parce que traduire en voyant que le nombre de pages restantes ne diminue pas, y'a rien de pire pour zapper le moral quand même...) et je publierai donc un chapitre par semaine, le temps de les passer bien en revue et de prendre en chasse les quelques fautes et anglicismes flagrants restant. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à les mentionner! Sur ce :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1/8**

— On dirait qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui ressortent du lot cette année, dit Perceval en se déplaçant derrière le bureau d'Arthur, son corps jetant une ombre dans la pièce alors qu'il passait devant la fenêtre.

Arthur grogna en réponse et plongea le nez dans les feuilles d'inscription.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder les gosses se rassembler pour les sélections du club d'athlétisme. C'était la même chose chaque année. Il y avait les troisièmes, remplis d'espoirs olympiques et voulant se lancer le plus vite possible à la poursuite de la gloire et de la renommée dans ce qu'ils pensaient être le sport le plus facile du coin. Il y avait les secondes et les premières qui revenaient après avoir fait relâche sur leur entrainement pendant l'été parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à gagner le minimum syndical pour pouvoir le dépenser en sorties, et que de toute manière, personne ne courait avec la gueule de bois. Et puis il y avait les terminales, les préférés d'Arthur, qui avaient bon gré mal gré tenté de suivre le programme d'entrainement qu'Arthur leur avait concocté pour les vacances à la fin de l'année précédente, mais qui ne seraient de toute manière pas prêts pour la première compétition à la fin de la semaine.

Arthur pouvait tous les mettre en condition – c'était son job, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacé par tous les élèves, d'une façon générale. La plupart d'entre eux supposaient que, sous prétexte que leur coach était un ancien athlète olympique, il leur suffisait de lui coller aux basques pour se faire repérer par les chasseurs de têtes des collèges et universités ou pire, par ceux de l'équipe nationale. Arthur avait déjà la réputation d'envoyer plus du trois quarts de ses coureurs à l'université avec une bourse d'étude et ce n'était un secret pour personne que près de deux douzaines de ses athlètes avaient été sélectionnés dans l'équipe nationale au cours des quatre dernières années. Deux d'entre eux s'entrainaient pour les prochains jeux olympiques.

Avec des stats comme celles-là, il devrait entrainer les jeunes pour les J.O. lui-même, pas nourrir l'équipe nationale d'une queue interminable d'étudiants. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'offres d'emploi. Il en avait eus. C'était juste que…

Arthur grimaça. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, voilà tout. Arthur se rappela que, même si son père était le directeur de l'école, il appréciait son job et qu'une fois que les étudiants auraient réalisé qu'il n'était pas qu'une belle gueule (et certainement pas un pigeon), la pagaille se dissiperait dans une routine confortable d'entrainements, de courses et d'encore plus d'entrainements. Arthur pouvait se distraire avec – non, il pouvait se _concentrer _sur l'élimination des étudiants "je suis dans l'équipe d'athlétisme" au profit des sportifs "je suis un coureur".

— Je ne vois pas Géraint, fit remarquer Perceval.

— Ce garçon passe la moitié de son temps entre les jambes d'une fille, marmonna Arthur avec agacement.

Depuis que Géraint avait commencé à sortir avec cette cheerleader blonde et guillerette – Arthur ne retombait plus sur son nom – il s'était relâché dans son entrainement.

— S'il ne se pointe pas, je vais le pourchasser et le forcer à courir pieds nus. Sur des charbons ardents.

— C'est tout ? demanda Perceval en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu te ramollis.

— Apparemment, c'était dans le mémo. On ne peut plus fouetter les gosses, ou les torturer, ni leur couper les couilles, dit Arthur en parcourant les formulaires remplis par les étudiants qui voulaient passer les essais.

Il les rangea par année – les demandes des troisièmes étaient les plus nombreuses, mais il y avait quelques nouveaux parmi les terminales. Il reconnut plusieurs noms, dont ceux de Gauvain Greene et Lance Dulac qui venaient de l'équipe de foot. Tous les deux étaient bons, des athlètes dévoués, mais quand Arthur avait entendu dire qu'ils arrêtaient le foot après un match de présaison violent contre Mercia High qui leur avait valu à tous deux une commotion (Gauvain) et une jambe cassée (Lance), il avait essayé de les convaincre de s'essayer à la course à pieds. Arthur était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, mais il savait que l'entraineur de foot – l'austère et sans humour Edwin Muirden – serait furieux d'avoir perdu deux de ses meilleurs joueurs.

— Leur couper les couilles faisait vraiment partie de la liste ? demanda Perceval. Il se déplaça; tout d'un coup, toute la lumière naturelle qui passait à travers la fenêtre fut bloquée.

Arthur roula les yeux et tendit la main vers sa lampe de bureau, tentant de décrypter les gribouillis sur les formulaires. Il était prêt à parier que plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents d'entre eux mentaient quand ils disaient "courir tous les jours", "être en bonne forme physique" ou pouvoir parcourir "un kilomètre en trois minutes".

— On ne sait jamais avec Uther. C'est entièrement possible, répondit Arthur sans lever les yeux.

Le directeur de Camelot High était un homme strict, très conservateur et autoritaire, Arthur était bien placé pour le savoir. Les gosses le comparaient à un gardien de maison de correction et Arthur n'avait pas à cœur de leur dire qu'ils avaient la vie facile comparé à grandir avec Uther comme père.

— On dirait qu'ils se sont rassemblés, dit Perceval. Ta faucille est prête ?

— Prête et affutée, répondit Arthur.

Il attacha la liste des noms et le paquet de formulaires à une planche à pinces, ajouta quelques feuilles blanches et se passa son sifflet autour du cou. Il se frotta les yeux, attrapa sa tasse et la remplit à l'aide du petit percolateur qui mourait lentement au sommet du son armoire d'archivage.

— Café ?

— Contrairement à toi, je dors la nuit figure-toi, répliqua Perceval en fronçant les sourcils en direction d'Arthur. Il faut que tu montres un meilleur exemple aux gamins. Si tu ne dors pas –

— Ils ne dorment pas non plus, ouais, je sais. Mais qui va prendre exemple sur le gars qui pourrait les envoyer dans l'équipe nationale ? C'est pas comme si j'avais couru aux jeux olympiques ou quoi ce soit.

Perceval renifla avec dédain.

Arthur le suivit à l'extérieur du local. Perceval et Léon – qui était déjà sur la piste en train d'essayer de démêler l'amas d'élèves – l'aidaient toujours avec les sélections pour la course à pieds; Arthur aidait Perceval avec l'équipe de foot américain et Léon ne faisait jamais son timide pour demander de l'aide avec son groupe de basketball. Les premières semaines de lycée étaient toujours un peu chaotiques et un coup de main était toujours apprécié, et chaque année semblait être pire que la précédente.

Chaque année, Arthur souhaitait pouvoir être autre part.

Il suivait Perceval le long du couloir quand il entendit le faible bruit des pas de quelqu'un courant dans leur direction – l'écho délicat d'un pat-pat-pat aussi léger qu'une plume rendant l'estimation de la vitesse et de la distance difficile. Qui ce que soit, il était en retard pour l'entraînement. Arthur doutait qu'il s'agisse de Géraint, car Géraint attaquait du talon et faisait autant de bruit qu'un marteau piqueur quand il courait.

Arthur ne s'y attendait pas quand l'étudiant tourna au coin du couloir et lui fonça dedans.

— Et merde !

Le café chaud d'Arthur se répandit sur lui...

Une main l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur les fesses à cause de la force de l'impact. De longs doigts frais s'enroulèrent autour de son biceps pour le stabiliser. Arthur regarda sa tasse de café vide, le liquide foncé dégoulinant sur son tee-shirt et son bloc-notes.

— Merde ! Putain de merde ! Je suis désolé !, s'exclama l'élève.

Arthur adressa le regard le plus noir qu'il possédait en direction du gamin qui se trouvait devant lui – sauf que ce n'était pas un _gamin. _Arthur jugea qu'il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, ce qui en faisait un première année ou un terminale. Il était grand – juste un peu plus haut qu'Arthur – et bien que le coup que s'était reçu Arthur aurait suffi à lui seul pour que Perceval recrute immédiatement le garçon comme linebacker, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était tout en longueur et finesse.

Et de grands yeux bleus.

Le regard noir d'Arthur perdit quelque peu de son intensité.

— Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas–

— _Visiblement, _dit Arthur.

Il secoua son bloc-notes; une flaque de café tomba par terre, manquant d'éclabousser Perceval qui, remarqua Arthur, tentait difficilement de ne pas rire. Il se demanda s'il pourrait faire courir des sprints à Perceval jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

— Oui, ben, c'était un accident ! Pas besoin de m'arracher la tête, j'en ai vraiment besoin, dit le gamin avec agitation. Déjà que je ne l'ai pas sur les épaules la moitié du temps. En plus, je suis en retard, et je – oh.

Arthur fut parfaitement conscient du long regard insistant qu'il reçut. Le gamin regarda Perceval, puis Arthur avant de grimacer très nettement.

— S'il vous plait, dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas le coach Pendragon, dit-il.

Il était impossible de manquer le _je suis totalement baisé _dans sa voix.

— Je suis le coach Pendragon, grinça Arthur.

Génial. Juste génial. Le café chaud refroidissait rapidement et il pouvait sentir sa blouse lui coller à la peau. Il allait devoir en changer avant de sortir sur le terrain – avec une nouvelle tasse, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une dose de caféine là tout de suite.

— Je ne viens pas de massacrer toutes mes chances d'être pris dans l'équipe de course à pieds, pas vrai ? demanda le gamin. Ses yeux étaient ronds de consternation et sa manière de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure n'était absolument pas adorable.

— Cours, gronda Arthur.

— Quoi ? Oh. Oui, dit le gamin en reculant avant de rapidement repartir avec précipitation. Comment il ne s'écrasa pas par terre dans le fouillis de ses longues jambes, Arthur ne le saurait jamais.

— Gamin ? Les vestiaires, c'est par là, l'arrêta Arthur en montrant le couloir derrière son dos du pouce.

L'étudiant trébucha en s'arrêtant, regarda Arthur avec surprise puis sourit d'un grand et franc sourire qui fit plisser le coin de ses yeux et apparaitre des fossettes.

— Ah oui. Merci ! Et je suis vraiment désolé !

Il passa à côté d'eux et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Arthur le regarda s'éloigner, et ce ne fut que quand la porte des vestiaires Homme se fut refermée qu'il prit conscience de Perceval qui le dévisageait, un sourcil haussé.

— Quoi ?

— Tu te ramollis, dit Perceval d'une voix désapprobatrice.

• • • • • • • •

Arthur commença par les terminales. Il venait juste de finir son discours de début d'année quand il vit le gamin enclin aux accidents courir dans l'allée pour les rejoindre. Il tenait plusieurs objets à la main qu'Arthur ne pouvait distinguer mais il n'allait pas faire attendre son équipe avant de débuter. S'il les abandonnait maintenant, ils se disperseraient comme un troupeau de moutons.

— Voyons voir en quelle condition vous êtes vraiment, et combien d'entre vous ont réellement respecté leur programme de vacances, déclara Arthur. Dix kilos en trente-cinq minutes, ou vous avez une semaine pour me montrer pourquoi je devrais vous garder dans l'équipe.

L'équipe grogna. Arthur pouvait garantir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne respecterait la limite – ils n'étaient pas supposés pouvoir y arriver. Cela faisait partie de son plan de génie pour les préparer à la série d'entraînements à venir, qu'ils aiment ça ou pas. Il n'y aurait plus de laisser-aller à partir de ce moment précis.

— En ligne, dit Arthur.

Le gamin arriva finalement près d'eux, s'arrêtant juste en face d'Arthur. Il lui tendit un petit livre noir contenant une enveloppe et plusieurs feuilles de papier pliées.

— Journal d'entraînement, lettre de recommandation de mon ancien coach et votre questionnaire. J'ai bien entendu ? Dix en trente-cinq ?

— Tu es en terminale ? demanda Arthur.

— Ouaip'

— En ligne avec les autres. Et ce sera trente-trois pour toi, dit Arthur en prenant le paquet avec un sourcil haussé.

— Trente-trois !

— Tu as ruiné mon tee-shirt, lui rappela Arthur.

— Les tee-shirts, c'est pas cher. Je peux vous en acheter un nouveau.

— Et pour les dommages psychologiques dus au traumatisme du café ? questionna Arthur.

— Je prends la responsabilité pour le traumatisme du café – que vous semblez d'ailleurs avoir surmonté assez rapidement, dit le garçon en pointant la tasse remplie dans la main d'Arthur avec un sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que vous pouvez me reprocher vos problèmes psychologiques, répliqua-t-il.

Le second sourcil d'Arthur se dressa et il pointa son stylo vers l'étudiant.

— Tu veux que je descende à trente ?

Le gamin sauta en arrière et trotta vers la ligne, les mains levées en signe de défaite.

— Trente-trois, c'est parfait, coach !

Arthur attendit jusqu'à ce que – il baissa les yeux vers le formulaire de sélection (_questionnaire_, _mon cul oui_, pensa Arthur. Ce gamin agissait comme si c'était déjà une affaire conclue qu'il rejoigne l'équipe) pour trouver un nom – Emrys soit aligné avec le reste des garçons. Il souffla dans son sifflet et déclencha le chronomètre. Il regarda le groupe courir le long de la route plate à une cadence modérée et attendit qu'ils disparaissent derrière le tournant au pied de la colline avant de se diriger vers les premières et les secondes.

Il commença par leur répéter les mêmes règles, sauf qu'il leur donna cinq kilomètres de terrain à parcourir en vingt minutes.

Après, il demanda à Perceval de garder un œil sur les troisièmes années – s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire un kilomètre sur terrain plat en moins de six minutes, ils seraient éjectés. Perceval avait plus de candidats à gérer et les feraient courir en plusieurs groupes. Arthur détestait devoir gérer les troisièmes; c'était toujours plus facile de les refiler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Au moment où le second groupe de troisièmes années démarra, il était presque temps d'aller attendre le retour des secondes et premières. Arthur se dirigea vers la ligne d'arrivée, jeta un coup d'œil à son chronomètre, vérifia quels élèves avaient réussi à passer sous la limite des vingt minutes avec aisance et prit note de ceux qui terminaient à l'arrache, c'est-à-dire la plupart d'entre eux. Il les envoya se rafraichir.

Arthur n'avait aucun désir de se diriger vers la piste où se tenait Perceval pour voir comment se passaient les choses alors qu'il ne restait plus tellement de temps avant que les terminales ne reviennent. Pendant qu'il patientait, il passa en revue ses papiers et fit presque tomber le journal de bord du nouveau gamin.

Par curiosité, Arthur l'ouvrit. La lettre de recommandation apparut, encore fermée et adressée à personne en particulier; Arthur déchira l'enveloppe et parcourut le contenu de la missive. Il avait lu – et écrit – suffisamment de lettres de cette sorte pour savoir qu'Emrys était un élève transféré et il ne fut pas étonné de voir les habituelles phrases bateau comme '_l'école est désolée de le voir partir, il est un atout tant sur la piste que parmi le corps étudiant, il travaille dur et essayera toujours d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes' _et '_j'espère que l'interruption de son entrainement ne sera pas trop déstabilisante'._

Ce qui était surprenant était la petite note ajoutée à la main en-dessous. 'S_on temps pour les 10 km du cross-country de Listinoise est 32'55''. Ne lui lâchez pas la bride. C'est du matériel olympique.' Bonne chance. _L'écriture manuelle correspondait à la signature. Il y avait un numéro de téléphone.

Arthur plia la lettre et la plaça avec ses papiers. Il parcourut le journal de bord d'Emrys, en examinant les dates. Au premier coup d'œil, il semblait courir une fois par jour, parfois deux, en suivant une routine organisée en courses sur de longues distances et sprints courts rapides. Il observa les dates et ne put s'empêcher de renifler de dérision quand il les vit s'aligner avec régularité tout le long de l'été, et jusqu'à ce matin.

Il roula les yeux. Si le gamin avait réellement couru ce matin, Arthur allait le tuer. Le surentrainement existait.

Le brouhaha causé par les terminales quand ils passèrent le tournant avertit Arthur qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parcourir le journal avec plus de précision, aussi le plaça-t-il dans sa poche et commença à noter ceux qui avaient réussi à ne pas dépasser les trente-cinq minutes.

Emrys était à la tête d'un petit groupe formé par ses coureurs les plus fiables – ceux dont Arthur était sûr qu'ils s'étaient au moins entraînés au cours du mois passé – et qui incluait également les deux nouvelles recrues de l'équipe de foot. Emrys encourageait un Gauvain haletant à tenir le rythme, alors que Lance riait trop fort pour être stable sur ses pieds.

Puis, abruptement, Emrys regarda sa montre, fit un geste d'excuse et se sépara du groupe pour terminer le dernier kilomètre dans un sprint.

Arthur regarda le chronomètre.

Trente-deux minutes.

— J'ai réussi ? demanda Emrys en arrivant derrière lui. Son corps irradiait comme une fournaise, le rendant difficile à ignorer, et son souffle court sur le bras d'Arthur le fit frissonner.

— Va ta rafraîchir, claqua Arthur.

On ne pouvait manquer l'amusement moqueur dans la voix d'Emrys quand il s'exclama :

— Oui, Coach !

Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe et enregistra les temps des élèves qui arrivaient sur la ligne d'arrivée. _Sale morveux arrogant, prétentieux et suffisant._

Il ne regarda _pas _Emrys du coin de l'œil et ne suivit pas le mouvement de son short alors qu'il s'encourait, clappant dans le dos de Gauvain pour l'encourager et l'aider en même temps.

• • • • • • • •

Arthur ne finit de trier ses papiers que plus tard ce jour-là. La liste des sélectionnés fut dressée le jour même mais il lui fallut encore deux jour avant de pouvoir disposer du paquet de feuilles dans la poubelle recyclable, le temps d'entrer ses notes dans l'ordinateur, mettre au propre les temps bruts de tout le monde et finaliser la liste officielle des étudiants pris dans l'équipe pour le personnel enseignant.

L'équipe des terminales était à peu près figée dans la pierre – ils avaient un coureur supplémentaire avec cet Emrys, qui pourrait ou non prendre la place de Géraint si Géraint n'apportait une explication suffisamment satisfaisante pour son absence au premier entrainement de l'année. Quelques nouvelles têtes avaient rejoint les premières et les secondes, mais quelques-uns avaient laissé tomber également, alors que les troisièmes formaient un chaos désorganisé d'enfants aux membres incoordonnés voguant en permanence dans un flux constant d'hésitation alors qu'ils tentaient de déterminer si ce sport était réellement fait pour eux ou pas.

Les deux premières semaines de l'entrainement spécialement conçu par Arthur pour les troisièmes s'occuperait de les décider.

Il y avait des jours où Arthur se sentait coupable d'utiliser de telles techniques. Tout au fond, il pensait que tout le monde pouvait devenir un coureur avec un entrainement adapté et de la motivation, mais après sa première année dans l'équipe enseignante de Camelot High, il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir tout le monde par la main. C'était pourquoi il préférait les entrainements avec les terminales – eux au moins montraient un niveau respectable d'engagement.

Merlin Emrys, semblait-il, surpassait toute attente raisonnable d'engagement et se promenait allégrement un peu partout sur le territoire du _mais t'as perdu la tête ? _Sa longue conversation avec l'ancien coach de Merlin ce matin lui avait permis de mettre en évidence ce qui semblait être une tendance. Maintenant, il comprenait le _Ne lui lâchez pas la bride _qui avait été griffonné au bas de la lettre de recommandation.

Arthur se tourna, dos à son bureau pour observer par la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la cour, il pouvait voir Merlin se diriger vers les bâtiments sportifs. Son sac à dos rebondissait sur sa hanche et son expression explosa dans un grand sourire rayonnant qui était aveuglant même à cette distance alors qu'une jeune fille se levait d'un banc pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Merlin n'était pas à Camelot High depuis plus d'une semaine et il s'était déjà fait des amis. Beaucoup d'amis, si Arthur comprenait correctement. L'ancien coach de Merlin avait dit – l'avait _prévenu _– que Merlin avait une façon bien à lui de creuser sa place dans la vie des autres et que parfois, cela lui apportait des problèmes.

Arthur s'arracha à la vue de Merlin faisant voleter autour de lui la petite brune pulpeuse. Bien sûr que Merlin avait déjà une petite amie. Arthur ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper – et il ne le faisait _pas, _se rappela-t-il fermement – et il ne se soucierait pas de la vie sociale de Merlin pour aussi longtemps qu'elle n'interférerait pas avec son travail scolaire et ses performances sur la piste.

Mais il regarda – il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – Merlin relâcher la jeune fille. Il reconnut Gwen; c'était une des filles de l'équipe de basket. Gentille fille. Extravertie. Sur le tableau d'honneur. Elle ne tirerait pas Merlin sur la mauvaise pente, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Gwen entraîna Merlin vers la table et Merlin, exubérant comme toujours, secoua la main en direction de tous ceux qui étaient là. Lance, une fille blonde – Ellie, Elena, quelque chose comme ça – Gauvain, et quelques autres. Merlin resta à discuter avec eux plusieurs minutes avant d'agiter le bras en direction du bâtiment. Il eut quelques autres gestes, des essais peu enthousiastes de s'éloigner, d'autres conversations et des éclats de rire.

Arthur se surprit à ressentir une irritation irrationnelle quand Gwen serra à nouveau Merlin dans ses bras et ne fut soulagé que quand il vit Merlin avancer vers le bâtiment. Enfin.

Arthur se retourna vers son bureau, remit quelques papiers en place, mais il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, se versa une autre tasse et retourna derrière son bureau, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure. Est-ce que Merlin s'était arrêté pour dire bonjour à tout le monde dans l'immeuble ?

On toqua à la porte.

— Entre, dit Arthur en se redressant dans son siège.

La porte s'ouvrit et Merlin passa la tête à travers. Ses cheveux noirs pointaient dans tous les sens – droits et ondulés et dangereusement sexy, et _Arthur ne venait pas de penser ça. _Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire était naturel et facile, et la lanière de son sac à dos tirait sur la chemise-col-boutonné-et-cravate obligatoire dans l'école. La cravate était lâche autour de son cou, les trois premiers boutons détachés et les yeux d'Arthur furent attirés par la peau exposée de son cou et l'ombre de sa clavicule avant qu'il ne se force à détourner les yeux.

— Hey, coach. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

La voix de Merlin était enjouée, et Arthur sentit son estomac s'agiter. Il garda résolument les yeux baissés sur les papiers devant lui, mais ça n'aida pas.

Arthur fit un geste du doigt pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Il attendit d'entendre le bruit de la porte se refermer derrière Merlin avant de commencer à parler.

— Assieds-toi. J'ai discuté avec ton ancien coach.

Il entrevit Merlin marquer une pause, à moitié penché alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise, l'expression méfiante d'une biche en milieu découvert, avant qu'il ne finisse par se laisser tomber sur la chaise avec l'insouciance habituelle d'un adolescent, son sac à dos à côté de lui.

— Comment va le coach Kilgarrah ?

— Mécontent que tu ne coures pas pour lui cette année, dit Arthur en s'appuyant contre sa chaise.

Il avait regardé le dossier de Merlin, s'était renseigné sur lui mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans son passé. Arthur s'était attendu à entendre parler de quelques frasques – une arrestation ou deux, des suspensions et des expulsions de l'école, des notes en échec – mais il n'en avait rien été. Que du contraire, Merlin était autant dans la moyenne qu'il était possible de l'être. Pas vraiment sur le tableau d'honneur mais avec des notes décentes, et le pire qui figurait dans son dossier scolaire était d'avoir répondu à un professeur pendant un cours ou de s'être battu avec une brute notoire.

De l'opinion d'Arthur, aucune de ces actions ne nécessitait de passer par l'étape du casier judiciaire, ni n'expliquait pourquoi Merlin avait presque traversé tout l'état pour devenir élève à Camelot High, mais les blancs avaient été remplis par le dernier coach de Merlin.

De ce qu'il avait compris, la mère de Merlin avait été courtisée et avait finalement cédé aux avances d'un des plus prestigieux cabinets d'avocats de la ville, mais ce qui avait véritablement influencé la décision de déménager était le manque d'opportunités de compétition pour Merlin dans la ville où ils vivaient. Ealdor n'avait pas un grand département sportif et leur budget était ridicule. Un gamin avec les talents de Merlin avait besoin de plus que ça.

— Vous savez ce qu'on dit. Sa perte, votre gain, pas vrai ?

Merlin haussa les sourcils, sa bouche tendue dans un sourire encourageant semblant signifier _'Soyez d'accord avec moi ou vous me briserez le cœur'._

Arthur eut du mal à ne pas y répondre. Il attrapa le journal d'entrainement de Merlin et le secoua en l'air.

— J'ai eu des étudiants qui ont essayé de falsifier leurs statistiques de course, mais les tiennes sont un incroyable travail de fiction.

Il y eut un cri indigné.

— Non ! Non, tout est vrai, j'ai fait –

Arthur fixa Merlin jusqu'à ce que ses protestations meurent sur ses lèvres.

— Selon ton ancien coach, tu étais connu pour courir bien plus de kilomètres que tu n'étais supposé le faire. Tu suivais le schéma d'entrainement qu'il t'avait préparé puis tu faisais demi-tour et courait dix kilos supplémentaires après la course avec l'équipe. Il a dit que si je voulais une idée réaliste des distances que tu as réellement parcourues, je devais multiplier les nombres inscrits dans ton cahier par une sorte d'échelle mobile de facteurs de rectification.

Merlin agrippa les repose-bras de son siège, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression trahie.

— Pire, tu as couru en étant blessé. Entorse de la cheville, périostite tibiale, élongation de l'aine. Combien d'orteils as-tu cassé ?

— C'était pas ma faute, répondit Merlin sans répondre à la question d'Arthur. Je les garde attachés. Le docteur a dit que ça leur prendrait une éternité pour guérir et je ne veux pas perdre ma condition physique. Ils ne font pas mal de toute façon.

Arthur secoua la tête, claqua le cahier sur le bureau; Merlin tressaillit.

— Là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que tu te surentraines et que tu cours blessé. Ça va cesser immédiatement.

— Mais –

— Si tu continues à malmener ton corps comme ça, tu seras forcé de mettre un terme à ta carrière avant même qu'elle ait commencée, dit Arthur en adoucissant légèrement la voix.

Il attendit que les mots pénètrent. Merlin resta assis, le dos raide, la mâchoire contractée, les yeux pleins de défi et de challenge. Arthur connaissait ce regard – il pouvait se revoir dans Merlin, dix ans plus jeune, buté et sans peur et tellement sûr d'être immortel, capable de tout conquérir sur son passage.

— Bien, dit Merlin, en capitulant à contrecœur, et Arthur n'y crut pas une seconde quand il continua par : Je vais ralentir, diminuer le kilométrage, –

— Tu vas faire plus que ça. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es en repos forcé. Je t'ai retiré de la course de vendredi, dit Arthur, chaque mot prononcé amplifiant la rage silencieuse et le défi dans les yeux de Merlin.

Son corps s'était figé, absolument, parfaitement immobile et pendant un court moment, Arthur pensa que Merlin allait sauter sur ses pieds, lui crier dessus et se précipiter hors du bureau, qu'il recevrait des nouvelles de sa mère et des menaces de poursuites s'il ne laissait pas Merlin s'entrainer pour la course.

Merlin pouvait ne pas le voir maintenant – il pouvait très bien ne jamais le comprendre – mais le surentrainement était un problème sérieux, tout comme l'étaient les blessures dont il avait souffert, particulièrement étant donné qu'il ne leur avait jamais donné l'occasion de guérir correctement. Quelques jours de repos feraient plus de bien que de mal, et Arthur regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir appelé Kilgarrah plus tôt pour placer Merlin sur la liste des blessés plus rapidement. Il aurait pu participer à la première course de l'année – pas qu'elle ait de l'importance, puisque les premières courses étaient inter-écoles et moins à propos du classement général que de la possibilité de rendre aux étudiants le goût de la compétition.

C'était un goût dont Merlin n'avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment. Si son journal d'entrainement donnait la moindre indication – ajusté, bien sûr, par le facteur mathématique de pondération offert par Kilgarrah – Merlin ne manquait pas de motivation pour courir. Et de par le regard que Merlin dardait sur Arthur en cet instant, il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas étranger aux défis non plus.

Arthur pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Merlin – la bataille intérieure qu'il menait pour décider à quel point il voulait écouter Arthur, à quel point il voulait rester dans l'équipe. Arthur ne s'ennuya pas à expliquer sa décision à Merlin. Il ne ferait que jeter du fuel sur le feu plutôt que de le calmer. Arthur était le coach ici, pas Merlin. Si Merlin voulait courir, il devrait le faire avec les règles d'Arthur.

Kilgarrah l'avait prévenu, "_Quand je lui ai recommandé d'aller à Camelot High, ce n'était pas à cause de votre programme académique brillant ou des connections entre votre département sportif et les universités ou l'équipe nationale. C'est parce qu'il a besoin d'une main ferme, Pendragon. Vous ne devez pas lui céder d'un pouce, et si vous tenez à votre santé mentale, vous ne lui céderez rien, ou il prendra ce pouce et le transformera en un kilomètre, et vous passerez le reste de l'année à essayer de le récupérer."_

Arthur pouvait parfaitement voir à quel point Kilgarrah avait eu raison. Le défi présent dans les yeux de Merlin aurait pu être assez pour faire trembler les murs d'un château.

— Quand pourrais-je recommencer à courir ? demanda Merlin, et ce fut le premier signe véritable de capitulation, même s'il était déguisé sous la forme d'une négociation.

— Lundi, répondit Arthur.

Un petit cri aigu sortit de la gorge de Merlin et il s'agita sur son siège comme s'il était sur le point de protester.

— Ça pourrait durer plus longtemps, prévint Arthur. Je _préférerais _que ça dure plus longtemps. Disons, deux semaines.

Un muscle se contracta dans la mâchoire de Merlin, mais il ne semblait plus sur le point de sauter hors de sa chaise, bondir par-dessus le bureau et tenter d'étrangler Arthur. Arthur considéra cela comme une petite victoire.

— Pas plus tôt. Et si j'entends que tu as été courir tout seul – si je vois la moindre trace de raideur ou de fatigue chez toi lundi, tu n'es plus dans l'équipe.

— Mais –

Merlin s'arrêta, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'Arthur l'interrompe. Arthur attendit de voir ce qu'il allait dire. La protestation initiale de Merlin sembla mourir sur ses lèvres et il tenta une autre tactique.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pendant _cinq _jours ? Je vais péter un câble. Vous savez à quel point c'est mort dans cette ville ? Je n'ai même pas de voiture. Maman ne veut pas me laisser en avoir une, elle dit que je cours partout de toute façon, et en plus, je suis toujours la même routine et je ne veux pas l'interrompre –

— Fais ce que tu fais d'habitude quand tu ne cours pas, répliqua Arthur. Tes devoirs. Tes corvées. Si tu as un job étudiant-

Arthur savait que Merlin n'en avait pas. La plupart de ses athlètes de terminale se concentraient sur l'entrainement, dans l'espoir de décrocher une bourse universitaire.

— -demande pour faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Sors avec tes amis. Passe du temps avec ta copine.

Arthur essaya de ne pas trop s'interroger sur la raison du mauvais goût qui était apparu dans sa bouche après la dernière suggestion.

Merlin répondit par un grognement méprisant. Ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement dans un sourire moqueur.

— Quelle copine ?

Arthur fit un geste de la tête pour indiquer la cour.

— La fille avec qui tu étais dehors. Je pensais que c'était ta petite amie.

La tête de Merlin se pencha sur le côté et la frustration typique des adolescents qui était présente dans ses yeux fut remplacée par une rapide évaluation et une flamme d'intérêt.

— Vous me regardiez ?

Un million de sirènes d'avertissement résonnèrent dans la tête d'Arthur. Il pensa entendre l'écho de la voix râpeuse et profonde de Kilgarrah dans la pièce, mais il ne pouvait pas discerner les mots et puis, de toute évidence, Kilgarrah n'était pas là.

— Je regardais par hasard par la fenêtre quand je l'ai vue te sauter dans les bras.

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit jusqu'à ce qu'il semble ridiculement content de lui. Il gigota dans sa chaise, se relaxa, adoptant inconsciemment une position où toute sa longueur, ses jambes interminables et son corps mince, se trouvait exposée. Arthur en oublia de respirer pendant un moment. Il lutta pour paraître normal.

— Vous me regardiez, insista Merlin, la voix douce et taquine. Il tenta de contenir son sourire, qui était brillant et aveuglant, et ses yeux pétillèrent de contentement.

Arthur eut l'impression de se noyer.

— Je n'ai pas de petite amie, dit soudainement Merlin. Je suis gay.

La bouche d'Arthur s'assécha.

— D'accord, coassa-t-il.

Merlin s'assit au bord de son siège et le mouvement attira les yeux d'Arthur sur la courbe de ses bras, le mouvement souple et agile de son ventre. Merlin croisa les bras sur le bureau d'Arthur. Le sourire envoûtant était toujours là.

— Je n'ai pas de petit ami non plus.

Arthur entendit _Vous voulez l'être ? _dans la voix de Merlin, mais il se dit fermement que ce n'était que son imagination.

— Alors peut-être que tu devrais t'en trouver un, dit Arthur, détestant chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Ça te garderait occupé.

— Oh, j'en ai l'intention, assura Merlin en se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise. Il observait Arthur comme s'il –

Arthur stoppa fermement le cours de ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge et tendit la main vers la première chose à disposition pour se distraire. Il attrapa le journal d'entrainement de Merlin et le lança sur le bureau; il glissa par-dessus les papiers étalés et cogna contre ses bras croisés.

— Tu vas en commencer un nouveau. Et cette fois, tu indiqueras tes distances et tes temps correctement. Je veux voir ton journal tous les lundis à l'entraînement. Chaque kilo en plus de ce qu'il est prévu dans ton programme d'entraînement, tu devras en répondre devant moi.

Le sourire de Merlin ne vacilla pas.

— Ok d'acc.

Arthur se demanda où était passée la défiance de toute à l'heure. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. C'était préférable à la façon dont Merlin le regardait à présent.

— Je ne veux pas te voir à l'entrainement avant lundi prochain, dit Arthur.

— Vous ne me verrez pas courir, répondit Merlin.

Arthur lui adressa un hochement de tête affirmatif, en se demandant à moitié quand il avait gagné l'avantage, l'autre moitié se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas totalement perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que Merlin soit soudain si complaisant.

— On discutera de ton plan d'entrainement lundi. Il est évident que tu as l'endurance, -

— Oh ça oui, j'en ai, s'exclama Merlin en haussant légèrement les sourcils d'une façon qui ne pouvait être interprétée que comme une tentation subtile de séduction.

Arthur bafouilla.

— -et que tu peux tenir les distances. Mais tes temps intermédiaires sont à côté de la plaque. Tu dois apprendre à te rythmer dans les longues distances. Tu ne peux pas toujours te reposer sur les dernières minutes pour sprinter vers l'arrivée.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'aime prendre mon temps, déclara Merlin.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur son bureau et ramassa un morceau de papier qui trainait. Il n'entendit _pas_ les insinuations dans le ton de Merlin.

— Comme je l'ai dit, on en discutera lundi.

— Ok, coach. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Merlin ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. À la place, il regarda autour de lui, mais Arthur n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Il conserva un visage impassible, les yeux sur le visage de Merlin et non pas sur sa gorge, sans céder à la tentation de regarder le haut découvert de son torse.

— Tu peux y aller, dit Arthur.

Quand Merlin se décida finalement à mettre son sac sur son épaule et à se diriger vers la porte, Arthur réalisa quelque chose.

— Merlin, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? Une raison qui te pousse à courir autant ?

Merlin marqua une pause, une main sur la poignée, et l'expression solaire qu'il arborait s'ombra de nuages. Il baissa le menton, se mordit le coin de la bouche et quand il regarda finalement par-dessus son épaule en direction d'Arthur, il dit :

— Non, coach. Tout va bien.

• • • • • • • •

Non, tout n'allait définitivement pas _bien._

Les clés d'Arthur cognèrent le bol de céramique à côté de la porte et, à nouveau, la monstruosité ne se brisa pas. Mais cette fois, il se fichait de tenter de détruire le bol vert-néon travaillé à la main. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Merlin.

Pourquoi Merlin avait-il cessé de protester aussi vite ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'Arthur pouvait complètement l'empêcher de participer à la moindre compétition ? Cependant, au vu de sa conversation avec le précédent coach de Merlin, Arthur doutait que ce soit le cas. _Dédicacé, persistant _et _carrément_ _fanatique _faisaient partie des adjectifs utilisés par Kilgarrah pour décrire Merlin, et Arthur n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement limpide : "_Quand il sait ce qu'il veut, il se jette la tête la première. Vous devrez l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même en chemin."_

Que voulait dire ce regard sur son visage ?

Pourquoi avait-il –

Non, Arthur ne voulait pas penser à la façon dont Merlin avait croisé les bras sur son bureau et battu des cils dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas penser à Merlin qui déclarait, librement et d'un ton nonchalant, qu'il était gay. Qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami.

_Vous voulez l'être ?_

Arthur secoua la tête. Merlin n'avait pas dit ça tout haut. Il ne l'avait pas dit. C'était dans la tête d'Arthur, une sorte de fantasme éveillé qu'il ne réaliserait jamais.

Ce à quoi il voulait penser, ce qu'il voulait savoir, était pourquoi, pendant un moment, il avait perdu Merlin. Entre le défi dans sa voix – et même cet ardent regard inconfortable – et la soudaine acceptation, Arthur avait perdu Merlin. Merlin avait esquivé sa question, mais c'était la réponse à cette question qui avait éloigné Merlin d'Arthur.

Merlin lui avait menti. Arthur n'aimait pas que les gens lui mentent. Il y avait une raison pour que Merlin coure ainsi – et tenter de la deviner était en train de rendre Arthur fou. Kilgarrah n'avait rien mentionné de mauvais, et il n'y avait rien dans le dossier de Merlin qui attirait l'attention. Arthur avait à moitié été tenté de sonner au directeur de l'ancien lycée de Merlin pour récolter l'info lui-même mais un autre étudiant avait toqué à sa porte puis Léon était passé pour demander un coup de main pour organiser l'entrainement de l'équipe de basket féminine. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y repenser beaucoup avant un peu plus tard dans la journée, quand il avait croisé son père faisant son habituelle tournée des couloirs avec son air menaçant.

_— Comment se présente l'équipe ? demanda Uther._

_— Toujours trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Arthur. On a quelques bons coureurs qui ressortent parmi les troisièmes. Quelques-uns des terminales vont faire tourner la tête des recruteurs._

_— Et pour l'équipe nationale ? L'équipe olympique ? _

_Uther avait un intérêt personnel à ce qu'un – ou plusieurs – de ses étudiants participent aux jeux olympiques. Ça avait commencé avec Arthur; et cela continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient établi la tradition de créer et mouler les meilleurs sportifs du pays en athlétisme._

_Arthur hésita longtemps avant de répondre, mais c'était suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Uther en tire ses propres conclusions, et il ne pouvait mentir. Il ne pouvait jamais mentir à Uther. Il avait été pris sur le fait bien trop souvent et avait appris à ne plus essayer. À ne rien cacher. _

_— Un ou deux étudiants. Peut-être. S'ils le veulent suffisamment fort. Tu sais comment c'est. À cette époque de l'année, courir n'est pas en tête sur la liste de leurs priorités._

_— Et pour Géraint ?_

_— Géraint est exclu de l'équipe, dit Arthur. _

_Quand Uther fronça les sourcils, ses joues s'empourprant d'indignation, Arthur se dépêcha d'ajouter : _

_— Il ne s'est présenté à aucun des entrainements jusqu'à présent. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec lui._

_— J'irai lui parler, décida Uther, ce qui voulait dire que Géraint serait présent au prochain entrainement, qu'il le veuille ou non. _

_Arthur ignora la pointe de regrets. Il n'aurait rien dû dire, mais sans Géraint dans l'équipe, il leur manquait l'un de leurs meilleurs coureur longue distance._

_— S'il veut quitter l'équipe, qu'il la quitte alors, déclara Arthur, même s'il savait que tenter d'argumenter avec son père était une perte de temps. Ça ne sert à rien de le forcer à courir s'il ne veut pas._

_— Il faudra que ce soit Géraint. Personne d'autre n'est suffisamment rapide, dit fermement Uther._

_Les pensées d'Arthur allèrent directement à Merlin. _

_— À vrai dire, on pourrait avoir eu un coup de chance cette année. Un étudiant transféré du nom de Merlin Emrys. Il courait pour Ealdor High mais n'a jamais participé aux régionales. Son dernier coach ne tarit pas d'éloge à son égard et – _

_— Ne perds pas ton temps avec un outsider, dit Uther. Concentre-toi sur Géraint. Pousse-le autant que nécessaire. Il sera sélectionné._

Mais Merlin a réalisé le temps de qualification pour l'équipe olympique B à son premier essai, _voulait dire Arthur mais il savait qu'Uther n'écouterait pas. Uther avait placé ses espoirs en Géraint, même si Arthur savait que ça ne pourrait finir que par un désastre. Il aimait bien Géraint, mais le gamin n'avait pas la tête sur les épaules la plupart du temps. À la place de protester, il dit : _

_— S'il vient._

_— Il viendra, assura Uther. _

_Et avec un changement de sujet typique, il ajouta : _

_— Sophia a demandé après toi, Arthur. Tu aurais dû l'appeler._

Sophia Ulrich était la fille d'un des hommes les plus influents à Camelot. Son père était dans le conseil communal – l'homme debout derrière le fauteuil du maire, à vrai dire. Il était bourré aux as, un donateur régulier pour Camelot High et Uther le tolérait malgré sa conduite grossière uniquement parce que ses larges donations permettaient la construction actuelle de l'aile Ulrich de la bibliothèque.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Uther conseillait fortement à Arthur d'entamer une relation avec Sophia – si ce n'était que pour extirper plus d'argent au conseiller. À chaque fois, Arthur acquiesçait et murmurait quelque chose dans les lignes de "oui, je l'appellerai" ou "bien sûr, je l'accompagnerai à ce gala de charité", il passait quelques heures en compagnie de Sophia et en détestait chaque seconde, et il n'avait plus à lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines.

Si une courte conversation avec Uther suffisait à gâcher la bonne humeur d'Arthur, la pensée d'accompagner Sophia pour une quelconque soirée le vidait de toute énergie. Cela lui avait fait oublier Merlin, à nouveau.

Tout lui était brusquement revenu en tête quand il était entré dans sa voiture pour retourner chez lui après l'école. Il avait repéré Merlin qui marchait le long de la rue avec Lance et Gauvain. Le jeans moulant qu'il portait pendait bas sur ses hanches, son gilet n'était pas suffisamment long pour couvrir ses fesses, et la manière dont Merlin avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, droit en direction d'Arthur, et la façon dont le vent avait envoyé quelques mèches vagabonder devant ses yeux et –

_J'aime prendre mon temps, _avait dit Merlin. Dans son bureau. Ce matin.

Et _merde _si Merlin n'avait pas envoyé un clin d'œil à Arthur quand il était passé à côté de lui.

Il s'assit sur son canapé et alluma la télévision par pur réflexe. Il regarda les images qui bougeaient sur l'écran pendant un long moment avant de prendre une décision. Il vérifia sa montre – même avec le décalage horaire, le coach Kilgarrah pourrait toujours être à l'école.

Arthur trouva le numéro dans ses papiers et appela. Il prépara mentalement ses questions pendant que la ligne sonnait.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

• • • • • • • •

À bien y repenser, suspendre Merlin de l'entrainement pour cinq jours avait été une mauvaise idée. Arthur n'avait pas anticipé que Merlin continuerait à venir aux entrainements pour encourager ses coéquipiers, leur passer de l'eau et des serviettes, et même aider Arthur avec le chronométrage. Il était sociable, toujours prêt à aider et amical avec tout le monde, même les troisièmes années. Il alla même jusqu'à repérer quelqu'un sur le point de faire un coup de chaleur et le retirer de la course avant qu'elle ne commence, et à offrir des conseils à un deuxième qui se plaignait d'entorses aux chevilles.

Il était évident qu'il était populaire auprès de tous ceux qui le connaissaient; et tout le monde le connaissait. Si une nouvelle personne entrait sur le terrain, il s'en approchait immédiatement et se présentait. Kilgarrah avait dit à Arthur que Merlin était naturellement ouvert et qu'il se mettait en quatre pour offrir son aide aux autres, à son propre détriment parfois, mais Arthur n'avait pas vraiment imaginé ça comme ça.

Arthur ignorait les absences de Merlin aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il se surprit à garder un œil sur Merlin malgré lui, en réprimant les sensations qui s'éveillaient en lui. Il décida fermement qu'il n'était _pas _jaloux quand Merlin passait son bras autour des épaules de quelqu'un pour le soutenir ou quand il félicitait un coéquipier pour sa course avec une étreinte. Ce n'était _pas_ du soulagement qu'Arthur ressentait à chaque fois que Merlin revenait se tenir à côté de lui, en battant innocemment de ses longs cils quand il se penchait pour vérifier un temps ou l'autre.

— Vous m'observez, chuchota Merlin dans l'oreille d'Arthur, à la fois suffisant et satisfait.

Arthur le repoussa avant que les autres ne viennent à penser que regarder par-dessus son épaule ne posait pas de problème. Il _détestait _ça. Et il ne l'admettrait devant personne, et surtout pas lui-même, mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas tant que ça quand c'était Merlin qui le faisait. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas que Merlin soit proche. Arthur se surprit à essayer de deviner si le shampooing de Merlin était à la noix de coco ou à la vanille.

— Je garde un œil sur les premières. Ils en font trop, dit Arthur.

Il prit un pas de recul pour s'éloigner de Merlin – ce qui était sûrement une erreur si la lueur dans les yeux de Merlin donnait le moindre indice.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Tu devrais être chez toi, à faire ce que tu fais normalement quand tu ne cours pas.

— Ma vie se résume à courir, vous vous souvenez ? lui rappela Merlin en se déplaçant pour venir se tenir à côté d'Arthur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le mouvement fit se toucher leurs épaules.

Arthur ignora la chaleur du corps de Merlin – c'était comme une _fournaise _– et il continua à noter les temps individuels.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Je profite de mes quelques minutes d'accès au net de ce WE pour vous poster le second chapitre. Merci à **Va te coucher**,  
**vianaha**, **passion of Imbattables,** **Abelforth Dumbledore** et **eiko12 **_(définitivement une des meilleures, t'as bien raison :p)_pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Stop Watching**

**Partie 2/8**

A la compétition de vendredi, Merlin fut indispensable. Il n'avait peut-être pas participé aux régionales mais il savait comment fonctionnait ce genre de rencontres et comment les choses étaient gérées – généralement très mal, mais tout finissant par s'arranger sans heurt. Léon et Perceval avaient aidé à gérer le plus gros du chaos avec les élèves, mais c'était Merlin qui avait sauvé Arthur de devoir courir de tous côtés pour rassembler ce qui était nécessaire ou localiser toutes les personnes qu'il devait retrouver.

Arthur avait appris à ne pas se demander comment Merlin savait qui étaient ces personnes à la base. Merlin connaissait déjà chaque membre de l'équipe d'athlétisme par son nom, chose qui donnait encore du fil à retordre à Arthur. Évidemment que Merlin avait sauté sur la première chance qui lui avait été donnée et s'était présenté à tous et tout le monde.

Arthur ignorait la sensation intense qui explosait dans son ventre et à laquelle il refusait de donner un nom à chaque fois qu'il voyait Merlin discuter avec un étudiant d'une autre école ou serrer la main d'un autre coach. Il ne fut apaisé que lorsque Merlin resta avec lui une fois les courses commencées, et il endura péniblement de voir Merlin quitter les gradins pour aller féliciter chaque membre de son équipe à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux franchissait la ligne d'arrivée.

— C'est un bon garçon, dit Léon à côté de lui.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, répondit Arthur, et c'était un mensonge qu'il n'avouerait jamais.

Il avait essayé d'appeler Kilgarrah plusieurs fois avant la compétition mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire un chassé-croisé par répondeurs interposés et n'étaient jamais parvenus à entrer en contact direct. Il aurait détesté avoir à appeler le directeur de l'école, qui de toute façon ne pourrait sans doute pas lui dire grand-chose. Alors il s'était résolu à entrer "Merlin Emrys" dans un moteur de recherche et à passer en revue les résultats.

La plupart d'entre eux provenaient d'un journal local – La voix d'Ealdor – qui contenait quelques articles sur les sports du coin. Le nom de Merlin apparaissait dans les courses de fond, en tant que participant et vainqueur de quelques marathons courts de la région. Le journal du lycée d'Ealdor était entièrement digitalisé et il y avait beaucoup plus de mentions de Merlin dedans – Merlin dans l'équipe d'athlétisme; Merlin à un rassemblement pour une cause ou l'autre; Merlin en train de nettoyer le ruisseau lors de la journée internationale de l'environnement; Merlin au bal de fin d'année avec son petit ami.

_Merlin au bal de fin d'année avec son petit ami. _

Lire ces lignes avait écœuré Arthur d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Arthur avait tenté d'obtenir une vue claire du visage du petit ami de Merlin dans un sursaut douloureux de masochisme mais l'autre garçon tournait la tête à l'appareil photo dans tous les clichés.

Après ça, Arthur avait presque fermé son ordinateur. Mais il était tombé sur la page Facebook de Merlin, où tout était dangereusement d'accès public et où il y avait un nombre remarquablement élevé d'amis – plus de deux mille, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, n'étonnait pas du tout Arthur. Les entrées de Merlin étaient politiquement neutres, révélant peu tout en parvenant à rester expansives. En remontant aux alentours de mai et juin, il y avait une mise à jour du statut au moins une fois par jour.

Une entrée, une semaine après "BAL !", était un simple avertissement : "C'est fini."

Cela pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses. Remise des diplômes, dépression, ou quelque chose d'autre à quoi Arthur ne voulait pas penser. Les mises à jour de statut diminuaient également après; d'une par jour, elles passaient à une par semaine, avec un silence radio durant tout le mois de juillet. Elles étaient courtes, guindées et ambiguës, le genre de messages qui attiraient plus de questions de la part des amis Facebook de Merlin qu'ils n'y répondaient et il y avait des centaines de ces questions auxquelles Merlin évitait entièrement de répondre. Il y avait une entrée vers la fin août qui semblait plus joyeuse à Arthur : "On déménage à Camelot."

Puis plus rien à nouveau jusqu'à la première semaine de cours : "Tout le monde (ou presque) de EH me manque mais Camelot High déchire !"

"Quelqu'un en a douté ? J'ai été pris dans l'équipe !"

"J'ai besoin de nouvelles runnings – quelqu'un connait le meilleur endroit pour en acheter en ville ?"

Arthur avait manqué de répondre à celui-là – il connaissait toutes les meilleures boutiques. A la place, il avait fermé la page, mais pas sans avoir d'abord jeté un coup d'œil au statut relationnel de Merlin. "Célibataire."

Passer d'avoir un petit ami pour le bal de fin d'année à célibataire en moins d'un été, peut-être était-ce ça le problème qui poussait Merlin à courir toujours plus loin ? Une mauvaise relation ? Une rupture difficile ?

Arthur se secoua pour sortir de ses rêveries et jeta un coup d'œil à la boisson sportive que lui offrait Léon. Il la prit avec reconnaissance, principalement pour couvrir le fait que sa tête était complètement ailleurs.

— Les filles de l'équipe parlent beaucoup de lui, dit Léon. Tu sais comment elles sont. Il est mignon, il est gentil, il est marrant–

— Ah oui ?

Arthur essaya de ne pas sembler intéressé et vraiment, vraiment, il ne l'était pas.

— C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit gay, cependant, continua Léon. Il a brisé le cœur de la moitié de l'équipe quand il a refusé les avances de Sarah et lui a dit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Maintenant, elles essayent de lui arranger un coup pour qu'il ait quelqu'un au bal de rentrée.

La poitrine d'Arthur se serra.

— C'est une chance qu'il soit si bon à la course à pieds – c'est le seul moyen qu'il a de leur échapper. Quand les filles commencent à jouer les entremetteuses, plus rien ne les arrête.

La prochaine course était sur le point de commencer et Merlin vint les rejoindre d'un pas sautillant, jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers d'Arthur pour connaitre les temps de course. Géraint s'était joint à eux pour les deux derniers entrainements et était inscrit à la course des cinq kilomètres à l'insistance d'Uther, et puisque Géraint jurait sur tous les saints qu'il était capable de courir même s'il n'était pas totalement remis en forme, Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui refuser, pas avec Uther qui lui soufflait dans le cou.

— Comment est Géraint pendant une course ? demanda Merlin.

— Il maintient un rythme stable, ne se précipite pas sur la ligne d'arrivée, un bon coureur d'endurance, dit Arthur platement, détestant – _détestant _Léon qui choisit justement ce moment pour repérer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, agiter le bras et abandonner Arthur en compagnie de Merlin.

— Il a l'air d'être un gars sympa, même s'il préfère passer tout son temps à essayer d'aspirer le visage de sa copine, dit Merlin en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le bras d'Arthur.

Arthur rigola grassement.

Merlin se pencha et murmura :

— Vous m'observez.

Arthur sauta presque sur ses pieds à cause de la vague d'embarras qui s'abattit sur lui et il parvint à garder les yeux fixés droit devant lui, pointant la direction de son regard.

— J'observe l'équipe, Merlin.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Vous observez l'équipe.

Quand Arthur jeta finalement un coup d'œil à Merlin, il avait un petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

• • • • • • • •

A la fin de la période de récupération suivant le footing du lundi, Arthur stoppa l'équipe avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les vestiaires. Il distribua l'horaire de la première semaine d'entrainement de base au gros des troupes – ceux qui étaient restés plus ou moins en forme pendant l'été et dont les temps de course à la compétition de vendredi n'étaient pas trop lamentables. Le reste recevrait une copie des séances d'exercice destinées aux troisièmes pour les remettre d'aplomb et prêt à partir aussi vite que possible.

Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui recevraient un entraînement personnalisé; en cours de saison, il analyserait de plus en plus les stratégies et performances de chaque coureur et irait les trouver un par un pour individualiser leur programme d'entrainement.

— Bien, Lance, Gauvain, vous deux devez travailler sur votre endurance. Vous êtes bons pour les courtes distances, mais vous avez besoin de plus de réserve pour durer sur la longueur, dit Arthur en leur tendant leur horaire pour la semaine.

Lance jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et haussa les épaules. Gauvain regarda la sienne et grommela quelque chose qu'Arthur préféra ne pas entendre, ou il aurait été forcé de le suspendre.

Tous les deux se bousculèrent avant de se diriger vers les douches. Arthur attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue avant de faire signe à Géraint et de l'emmener sur le côté.

— Géraint, ta performance était–

— Merdique, je sais, dit Géraint en roulant les yeux.

Il releva le regard sur Arthur, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son coach puis redirigea à nouveau ses yeux sur son visage.

— Le directeur m'a pris en aparté ce matin. Il a dit que j'avais un long entrainement qui m'attendait.

— Je me fiche de ce que le directeur a dit, tu sais que la décision n'appartient qu'à toi. Si tu ne veux pas courir, alors tu n'as pas à courir. Mais soit tu es dedans à cent pourcents, soit tu n'y es pas du tout, déclara Arthur.

Il dévia subtilement les yeux pour regarder la jeune fille qui attendait Géraint au bord du terrain. C'était une jolie blonde, petite et aux traits fins; Les quelques libertés qu'elle avait prises avec l'uniforme scolaire devraient l'envoyer droit chez le directeur. Arthur envisagea de faire exactement ça mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que se mettre Géraint à dos.

Et par association, Uther.

— Non, non. Je veux courir, coach. Pour les bourses d'étude et tout ça. Le directeur a dit que j'avais une bonne chance de faire l'équipe nationale.

— Les essais sont l'été prochain, dit Arthur. Tu réalises que tu devras continuer à t'entrainer même en dehors de la saison d'athlétisme ? Durant tout l'hiver et au printemps ?

— Ouais, dit Géraint en secouant la tête. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Arthur l'observa pendant un moment. Il y avait eu un temps où les aspirations de Géraint incluaient le championnat du monde de cross-country de l'IAAF et les JO, où tout ce dont il parlait était ces objectifs. Arthur s'était autorisé à se laisser prendre au jeu, à croire en leur chance, à investir du temps dans la préparation de Géraint – seulement pour voir tout ça s'écraser droit dans un mur à la fin de la saison précédente, quand ses chronos avaient commencé à devenir de plus en plus irréguliers. De ce qu'Arthur avait compris, cela correspondait plus ou moins au moment où Géraint avait rencontré sa petite amie.

Tout son esprit de compétition avait disparu; ses priorités avaient changé. L'enthousiasme d'Arthur avait changé également. Il ne pouvait pas pousser quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être poussé.

— Très bien. On va commencer avec le même programme que l'an passé. On va amener ta préparation physique là où elle doit être pour avoir des chronos réguliers pour les courses de qualification. On a du temps devant nous.

— Oui, Coach, dit Géraint.

— Va à la douche.

Arthur attendit que Géraint ait disparu avant de se tourner vers Merlin. Il était assis sur un banc au niveau des gradins, en train de retirer ses chaussures de course et ses chaussettes humides, de s'étirer les jambes et les pieds. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai bazar, son tee-shirt détrempé et chaque mouvement faisait onduler les muscles fins de ses bras et de ses jambes. Arthur se racla la gorge.

— Tu es encore là.

Le menton de Merlin se redressa avec surprise et un de ses yeux se ferma aussitôt quand une goutte de sueur coula de son sourcil. Il l'essuya avec le dos de sa main et envoya un grand sourire à Arthur.

— On est lundi. Vous avez dit qu'on discuterait.

— On va discuter de ton programme d'entrainement, oui, dit Arthur.

Il s'assit à côté de Merlin tout en conservant une distance respectable. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux pieds de Merlin et fronça les sourcils. Des bandes blanches d'adhésif étaient enroulées autour des orteils centraux de son pied droit et autour du petit orteil et de son voisin sur l'autre pied.

— Orteils cassés ?

— Oh. Ouais, dit Merlin en ayant au moins le bon sens de sembler penaud. L'année passée pour l'un, cet été pour l'autre. Ils font toujours mal parfois, quand j'étire le pied par exemple, mais quand je les attache, c'est pas si terrible.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Merlin pointa son pied gauche.

— Celui-là en jouant au beach-volley. Celui-là, en marchant dans une porte pieds nus au milieu de la nuit.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

Merlin ajouta :

— J'étais soûl et il faisait noir.

— Tu n'aides pas ton cas, Merlin, dit Arthur d'un ton las.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bloc-notes et se mit à tergiverser. Une partie de lui voulait donner à Merlin son plan d'entrainement – son plan d'entrainement très réduit – et voir ce que Merlin ferait. L'autre part – celle qui avait complètement déchanté avec Géraint – voulait longuement cuisiner Merlin pour voir jusqu'à quel point il était investi dans la course à pieds. A la place, Arthur dit simplement :

— Donne-moi ton pied.

— Quoi ?

Merlin le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Arthur déposa son bloc-notes sur le banc à côté de lui et secoua la main pour inviter Merlin à s'approcher.

— Donne-moi ton pied, j'ai dit. Ton ancien coach dit que tu es enclin à te blesser et tu cours avec des amorties qui ont l'air usées. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne stresses pas trop ton pied.

Merlin tourna précautionneusement sur place et offrit un pied à Arthur. Quand Arthur le prit sans hésitation, le nez de Merlin se plissa et il dit :

— Beurk !

Mais une seconde plus tard, la lueur dans ses yeux s'était assombrie en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt et Arthur se força à garder son attention sur le pied de Merlin.

— Dis-moi où c'est douloureux, dit Arthur en faisant courir ses pouces le long des côtés du pied qu'il avait en main, en notant les endroits où Merlin commençait à le secouer pour éloigner la douleur, où ses orteils se pliaient parce qu'il touchait une zone chatouilleuse, et les régions qui tiraient un son indescriptible de Merlin. Il fit la même chose sur le second pied avant de vérifier l'état de ses chaussures.

— Combien de paires de running as-tu ? Elles sont toutes comme celles-ci ? Plates ?

— Non, hum. J'ai des baskets de cross, des Nike Free et des amorties. Un peu de tout, je suppose, dit Merlin.

— Tu les portes toutes ou tu utilises toujours la même paire ?

Arthur tendit la main vers son bloc-notes, toujours sans regarder Merlin. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention quand Merlin redéposa son pied par terre et glissa sur le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure. A la place, il ajouta quelques notes pour ajuster l'entrainement de Merlin.

— La première qui est à portée de main, avoua Merlin.

— Oh. D'accord. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je veux dire, sérieusement–

Arthur détacha une feuille blanche de son bloc et écrivit le nom d'un magasin de chaussures. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à l'adresse ou au numéro de téléphone parce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment depuis qu'il avait vu le statut Facebook de Merlin demandant de nouvelles chaussures de course.

— Tu es en train de me dire que le gamin qui donne aux troisièmes de très bons conseils sur quelles chaussures porter ne suit même pas son propre avis ?

Arthur releva les yeux et fut remercié par un regard inconfortable et embarrassé. Ce devait être ce dont Kilgarrah parlait quand il disait que Merlin oubliait de prendre soin de lui-même, et Arthur dut résister au besoin de ramasser le flambeau. Si le gamin ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui, _quelqu'un_ devait la faire à sa place.

Ca ne pouvait simplement pas être Arthur, qu'importe à quel point il en avait soudainement envie.

Arthur lui tendit la feuille de papier.

— Voilà. Dis-leur que je t'envoie, et que tu as besoin d'être pourvu d'une bonne paire d'amorties avec des crampons pour routes glissantes. Je veux que tu essayes quelques minimalistes–

Merlin rigola.

— Oh Seigneur, non. Je ne vais pas porter ces stupides moufles. J'aurai l'air d'un des personnages d'**Aeon Flux **– vous voyez lequel ? Des mains à la place des pieds ?

Arthur regarda Merlin avec surprise – il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gosses de son âge qui connaissaient ce film. Arthur ricana malgré lui.

— Ah oui, celui-là. Mais il y a d'autres types de minis. Merrell a une bonne ligne. Jette-y un coup d'œil. L'autre option est de courir pieds nus.

Il entendit le souffle de Merlin se couper.

— Pas un fan des minis ?

Arthur ne l'était pas non plus, du moins pas à l'époque où il s'entrainait pour les olympiques. Cela aurait été trop dur de s'adapter au changement d'attaque, de foulée et de rythme en une aussi courte période de temps tout en maintenant son chrono, mais depuis sa retraite, il avait effectué le changement. Cela avait été un changement lent et graduel pour lui, mais cela s'était avéré payant à la fin; il souhaiterait avoir pu le faire plus tôt.

Mais pour Merlin, c'était suffisamment tôt dans sa carrière de coureur longue-distance pour que cela ne cause pas de grande perturbation.

— Non. Enfin…

Merlin lança un regard en coin à Arthur que celui-ci ne put interpréter; c'était comme s'il essayait de jauger la réaction d'Arthur. Quoiqu'il vit, ou ne vit pas, cela l'encouragea car il continua en disant :

— C'est juste que – je ne vais pas devoir recommencer à m'entrainer en partant de zéro ?

— Tu cours déjà avec des chaussures plates, Merlin, mais elles sont trop étroites pour tes pieds. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont contractés, et c'est pour ça que tes orteils ne guérissent pas plus vite. Continue d'attacher tes orteils mais quand tu viendras courir mercredi, je te veux nu.

Arthur détacha la feuille avec l'horaire d'entrainement de Merlin et releva les yeux face au silence inattendu. Le regard de Merlin était lourd, amusé, et un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Arthur passa en revue ce qu'il venait de dire et ne rougit _pas _quand il réalisa pourquoi Merlin le regardait comme ça. A la place, il lui passa sa feuille d'entrainement.

— On va devoir travailler sur tes temps intermédiaires. Tu es trop inconstant pour l'instant. Une fois que tu auras acquis un rythme convenable, on travaillera sur la vitesse–

— Mais la compétition de vendredi–

— Oublie la compétition, Merlin, dit fermement Arthur. Concentre-toi sur l'important : courir.

Merlin serra les lèvres, son expression s'ombra. Arthur connaissait ce regard : Merlin n'était pas content. Il se prépara à une explosion, aux cris qui ne tarderaient pas à venir, mais tout ce que dit Merlin fut :

— Le 22 juin.

— Quoi ?

— Le 22 juin, répéta Merlin. C'est la date des qualifications pour le 10.000 m, pour les jeux olympiques. Je ne veux pas entrer dans l'équipe B. Je veux être dans l'équipe A. Et ils ne vont même pas me jeter un coup d'œil si mon nom n'apparait pas dans le classement des courses.

Arthur se pencha en arrière et observa Merlin. Il n'arracha ses yeux de la contemplation qu'en entendant la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir et se fermer; les premiers coureurs étaient sortis de la douche et commençaient à partir. Ils levèrent la main dans leur direction et leur crièrent au revoir à travers le terrain. Arthur leur répondit en levant le bras, mais quand il regarda Merlin, il s'aperçut de la façon dont il se tordait les mains, la manière dont son estomac se contractait d'anxiété.

— C'est Géraint, pas vrai ? Vous placez tous vos jetons sur lui. Le reste d'entre nous ? Ceux qui veulent être pris dans l'équipe nationale ? On est baisé, pas vrai ? On est tout seul. Vous n'allez pas nous entrainer – vous allez nous refiler des pages d'entrainement qui viennent de vos vieux livres et en dessiner de nouvelles à partir de rien pour lui, pour être sûr qu'il y arrive et pas nous autres. C'était une erreur de venir ici, le coach Kilgarrah m'avait dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour moi, que vous aideriez, mais je vois bien ce qui se passe, j'aurais dû _savoir. _Alors je vous emmerde, s'exclama Merlin, dans un souffle, et avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répondre, il s'était encouru.

• • • • • • • •

Il était tard – vraiment tard – quand Arthur entendit la porte extérieure s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il quitta son bureau à temps pour voir la porte des vestiaires se rabattre. Les douches furent allumées un instant plus tard et Arthur attendit dehors, en regardant par la fenêtre. Le campus était sombre; il ne restait plus que quelques lumières vacillantes au loin. Le bureau du directeur. Quelques salles de classe dans lesquelles le personnel d'entretien était occupé. Le terrain était inondé d'une lueur orangée.

Il attendit jusqu'à entendre les douches être coupées. Puis il attendit encore. Juste au moment où il avait enfin rassemblé le courage de pénétrer à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit et Merlin sortit, habillé de son uniforme, pantalon noir et chemise blanche, sa veste et sa cravate roulées et enfouies dans son sac de sport. Merlin le vit et se figea.

Arthur ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Merlin dans le couloir sombre, mais voir sa façon de se tenir, son corps qui criait _continue de courir _alors qu'il devrait être totalement épuisé maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'Arthur avait besoin de savoir.

— Merlin–

— Je vais parler à ma mère, dit Merlin, d'un ton brusque. Je vais me faire transférer.

Les mots étaient comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre, qui se tournait et se retournait. Arthur eut du mal à trouver une réponse.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, finit-il par dire, avec prudence et lenteur.

Il ne voulait pas que Merlin parte. Il savait comment étaient les coachs des autres écoles. Ils pousseraient Merlin à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop blessé pour courir, et il manquerait les sélections pendant l'été. Ils n'entraineraient pas Merlin comme il avait besoin de l'être. Merlin serait bien mieux s'il restait.

Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas que Camelot High perde un athlète comme Merlin. Il ne voulait pas–

Il ne voulait pas seulement voir Merlin pendant les compétitions.

Le silence persista, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Merlin se retourna avec grognement railleur, en chuchotant un vague "Ouais".

— Je ne, commença Arthur, seulement pour bégayer et s'arrêter quand Merlin cessa de s'éloigner.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.

La tension dans son dos priva Arthur de son souffle.

Les mots refusaient de sortir. Et même quand ils voulaient bien sortir, Arthur se battait avec eux.

— Je ne veux pas– je ne pense pas. Merlin. Je veux que tu– je pense que tu–

Combien d'étudiants avait-il conseillé depuis qu'il était venu travailler à Camelot High ? Combien d'étudiants avait-il écouté, aidé, remis en selle ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Merlin était grossièrement inapproprié ? Pourquoi était-ce maintenant, de tous les moments, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne chose à dire ?

— Vous voulez quoi ? Vous voulez que je quoi ? demanda Merlin, poussant, pressant.

Son profil dans l'obscurité était tranchant, solide, demandant.

Arthur _avait mal. _Il y avait un tel potentiel chez ce garçon. Tant de talent. Arthur l'avait vu dès le premier jour, lors des essais. Il ne pensait pas que n'importe quel autre athlète ait pu prendre un chemin inconnu, le compléter en trente-deux minutes, et être encore capable de continuer. Le temps officiel de sélection pour les jeux olympiques était juste sous les vingt-huit minutes – Arthur était _sûr _qu'il pourrait faire descendre le chrono de Merlin jusque-là, si pas plus. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin partir. Uther aurait sa tête si Merlin était sélectionné pour l'équipe nationale en tant qu'élève d'une autre école.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait qu'Arthur avait si mal. Les cheveux soyeux de Merlin. Ses yeux brillants. Son sourire simple. Son dévouement, sa détermination, sa volonté de tout donner, qu'importe le coût. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui le hantait, une blessure cachée, très profonde. Arthur pouvait le voir. Détestait de s'en soucier à ce point.

Il se reprit en main. Envisagea un million de choses qu'il pourrait dire. Ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

— J'ai placé ton entrainement pour la semaine dans ton sac. Si tu changes d'avis.

Merlin eut un rire moqueur.

— Ouais. Si vous le dîtes.

Arthur regarda, le cœur en naufrage, Merlin s'éloigner, ses baskets grinçant sur le linoleum.

Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité d'entendre la réaction de Merlin face au changement de direction de son entrainement qui avait décidé Arthur. Ou peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir. Quelle que soit la raison, Arthur avait ajouté une chose au programme d'entrainement de Merlin et ne pouvait se forcer à le regretter, même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_Je viens courir sur la piste tous les matins à six heures._

• • • • • • • •

Merlin ne se montra pas le lendemain matin. Il ne vint pas non plus à l'entrainement mardi après-midi. Il n'était pas là non plus mercredi matin. Arthur se sentait malade et distrait alors qu'il attendait que les jeunes se rassemblent pour envoyer les troisièmes, secondes et premières pour leurs longues distances – de simples trois et six kilos à leur propre rythme sur la piste – suivies par une série d'enchainements fractionnés et une phase de récupération. Les terminales, qui avaient appris à être plus indépendants, s'étaient déjà rassemblés sur le terrain et Géraint, par la force de l'habitude, comptait les têtes avant de donner le signal du départ.

Arthur arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda Merlin les rattraper. Il emprunta le long chemin pour les rejoindre, cherchant visiblement à éviter Arthur, et avait décidé d'ignorer le conseil d'Arthur de courir à pieds nus, mais Arthur s'en fichait. Il était soulagé; Merlin était toujours là, il n'avait pas été transféré. Du moins, pas encore.

Il ne vit pas les terminales revenir de leur parcours des douze kilos – ils avaient chacun leur propre horaire d'entrainement et trois jours par semaine, ces horaires coïncidaient pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer en équipe. Ca permettait à Arthur de voir qui pouvait courir ensemble dans un relai et de garder un œil sur ceux qui s'amélioraient et ceux qui trainaient, mais il était concentré avec Perceval sur les troisièmes qui couraient des sprints et avait manqué le retour des terminales.

Il vit Géraint mener la tête en direction des douches; Gauvain et Lance étaient quelque part au milieu du groupe. Il ne vit pas Merlin, mais il ne se laissa pas l'occasion de s'inquiéter; l'équipe n'aurait pas oublié Merlin, ni ne l'aurait laissé en chemin avec une cheville cassée.

Ce ne fut pas avant plus tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, qu'il aperçut Merlin à nouveau, quittant les vestiaires, la tête basse, les épaules rentrées et son sac de gym rebondissant contre sa cuisse. Arthur était sur le point d'appeler son nom quand la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau. La tête de Géraint apparut, il regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre, et se précipita derrière lui.

— Merlin ! T'as laissé tomber ça !

— Oh, ouais. Ca, dit faiblement Merlin. Je suppose que c'est le programme d'entrainement que le coach a prévu pour moi.

— Ouais, j'ai vu. Je t'envie pas du tout. Il doit penser beaucoup de bien de toi – il te fait courir des sprints de dingue, dit Géraint. Même pire que les miens.

— Faut croire, » dit Merlin sans grand enthousiasme, incertain. Il regarda la feuille qu'il tenait en main et la déplia, ses sourcils se fronçant. « J'ai pas vraiment regardé.

— Si j'étais toi, je le ferais pas non plus. C'est dans l'ignorance qu'on trouve le bonheur, pas vrai ? Ça craint, mais si le coach te donne quelque chose, il s'attend à ce que tu le fasses. Enfin, on se voit demain, dit Géraint en retournant dans les vestiaires.

Arthur vit le moment exact où Merlin lut le supplément qu'il avait ajouté au bas de la page, la petite note privée que personne d'autre n'était supposé voir. L'expression de Merlin blêmit, ses lèvres se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et il se retourna pour continuer à marcher dans le couloir, froissant le morceau de papier dans sa main.

L'espoir – absurde, ridicule et déplacé – explosa dans la poitrine d'Arthur quand il vit Merlin enfouir l'horaire dans sa poche.

• • •

Merlin ne se montra pas jeudi matin. Il vint à l'entrainement et réalisa ses exercices fractionnés tels qu'écrits dans le programme d'Arthur. Arthur passa plus de temps à regarder Merlin courir le 200m que le groupe de garçons qu'il était en train de chronométrer.

• • • • • • • •

Merlin monta à bord du bus pour la compétition qui avait lieu de l'autre côté de la ville et s'assit à l'arrière avec Lance et Gauvain. Il alla dans les vestiaires et se mêla à l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé sur la ligne de départ. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Arthur. Pas durant la course, pas après.

Mais Arthur trouva du réconfort dans le simple fait que Merlin portait de nouvelles chaussures de course plates.

Géraint finit premier mais Arthur fut ravi de voir Merlin arriver quatrième.

• • • • • • • •

L'été empiétait sur le territoire de l'automne car il faisait stupidement chaud ce matin et l'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche de rosée, mais les feuilles changeaient de couleur sous la lumière du soleil levant. Arthur finit de s'étirer avant d'essuyer un banc et de s'asseoir pour attendre, juste comme il s'était assis et avait attendu tous les matins depuis qu'il avait laissé l'horaire d'entrainement dans le sac de Merlin. Il déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux braqués sur sa montre alors que les secondes décomptaient les minutes.

5h58.

— Vous m'attendez.

Arthur se tourna et vit Merlin qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Il portait un short de course blanc avec une épaisse ligne orange qui descendait le long de sa cuisse, ses mains étaient enfouies dans les poches d'une veste de jogging bleu roi et un sac de sport pendait sur son épaule.

La lumière du matin créait un halo derrière lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et en pagaille mais chaque mèche luisait. Il y avait une douceur ensommeillée dans ses traits, une paresse entre les longs cils de ses paupières à moitié fermées et Arthur pensa que ça ne le dérangerait pas de se réveiller à côté de Merlin pour le reste de sa vie s'il ressemblait à ça tous les matins. Aussi vite que la pensée s'était ruée dans son esprit, Arthur s'en débarrassa. Il n'avait pas pensé ça. Il ne devrait pas. C'était mal, et à tellement de niveaux. Merlin était un adolescent. Arthur était dans une position d'autorité.

Merlin n'attendit pas qu'il réponde.

— L'autre soir. Quand je me suis enfui. Vous m'avez attendu aussi.

— J'étais inquiet, dit Arthur d'un ton neutre.

Merlin l'ignora.

— Vous m'avez attendu le lendemain matin ? Tous les matins depuis ? Vous pensiez que je viendrais ? Vous vouliez que je vienne ?

Arthur se leva. Il se frotta inconsciemment les mains sur les fesses.

— Coach ?

Merlin n'avait pas bougé mais c'était presque comme s'il s'était approché d'un pas de géant.

— Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il te faudrait aussi longtemps pour surmonter ta crise de colère, dit Arthur.

Il ne regarda pas Merlin.

— Pour ce que vous en saviez, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu avoir été transféré.

— J'ai vérifié, répondit Arthur en laissant ses yeux glisser vers Merlin.

Le menton de Merlin se leva juste un peu, ses yeux se rétrécirent, soupesant l'information, et ses lèvres se serrèrent dans une tentative de supprimer l'exclamation de triomphe qui se reflétait dans son regard. Arthur eut le sentiment lancinant qu'il venait de donner à Merlin le pouce que le coach Kilgarrah l'avait prévenu de ne pas céder.

— Vous avez vérifié, répéta Merlin et le sourire tirait sur les coins de sa bouche à présent.

— Je devais m'assurer que je ne perdais pas mon temps à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur en se tournant, mais pas avant d'avoir vu le sourire de Merlin s'élargir sur ses lèvres.

Merlin n'y croyait pas. Pas une seconde.

_Merde. _

— Tu viens ? On n'a pas toute la matinée, dit Arthur.

Il se dirigea vers le début de la piste. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder en entendant le bruit du sac de sport tombant par terre ou celui des vêtements froissés.

— Sans chaussures.

Il y eut une pause derrière lui, un long silence. Les bruits de pas qui le rattrapèrent étaient rapides, et Merlin fut à côté de lui en un instant, si proche que leurs bras et le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent. Arthur pressa ses yeux l'un contre l'autre, réprimant un frisson. Ils ne devraient pas être aussi proches mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'éloigner.

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Merlin.

— Une course facile, lente, dit Arthur en luttant pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Aussi loin que tu peux, aussi longtemps que tu peux. Tu ressens un élancement ou une douleur, tu arrêtes et on marche, tu prends le temps de t'étirer et on recommence.

— Je peux vous dépasser, dit Merlin avec arrogance.

— Probablement, convint Arthur. Mais pourras-tu me surpasser ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il se lança sur la piste et marqua le rythme, le gardant lent pour donner à Merlin la possibilité de trouver sa foulée. Courir les talons en premier n'était pas facile pieds nus; le fait de retirer les chaussures poussait le corps à s'adapter en favorisant un impact sur la partie avant du pied, naturellement rembourrée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Merlin pour que ses foulées deviennent un régulier pat-pat-pat-pat et qu'il atteigne un confortable rythme de cent quatre-vingts pas par minute, et Arthur fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait eu raison. Chaque fois que Merlin courait en portant des chaussures de course, son corps était forcé d'attaquer par le talon, mais son corps voulait une attaque différente – _son_ attaque.

Ils coururent à ce rythme pendant un moment en silence.

— Tu peux courir du lever au coucher du soleil et ne jamais atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, dit Arthur.

Merlin ne répondit pas, aussi Arthur continua :

— La course repose sur la stratégie. L'évaluation de tes opposants et ta connaissance de toi-même. Peux-tu garder le rythme ? Peux-tu tenir le leur ? Quand dois-tu accélérer ? Quand dois-tu ignorer ceux qui le font ? Est-ce qu'ils gardent du souffle en réserve ? Devrais-tu les dépasser maintenant ou vont-ils s'envoler quand ton réservoir sera vide ?

Arthur arrêta de parler. Il était en bonne forme physique – il était en _excellente _forme physique – mais parler en courant requérait de devoir respirer profondément de temps à autre pour fournir de l'oxygène à ses cellules sanguines.

— Il y a deux sortes de courses. Le genre où tu éteins ton cerveau et tu te laisses courir. C'est ce que tu fais souvent pendant les courses faciles avec l'équipe. Ce n'est pas important s'ils sont meilleurs que toi. Ca n'importe pas si tu dépasses la ligne d'arrivée parce que tu n'as pas envie de t'arrêter. C'est le genre de course qui est bonne pour ton âme.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin. Il prêtait à peine attention à l'endroit où ses pas atterrissaient, mais il se maintenait à la hauteur d'Arthur sans le moindre effort, ses mains lâches et relaxées, la tension ayant disparu de ses épaules, une expression de sérénité entre ses sourcils.

— Et puis, il y a le genre de course où tu t'oublies toi-même. Tu es hyperconscient de tout ce qui t'entoure. La piste devant toi n'est rien. Juste un autre chemin que tu vas dompter et soumettre. La pluie tombe sur toi, tu es glacé jusqu'à l'os, mais tu ne le sens pas parce que tu es en harmonie avec tout le reste. Tu peux presque voir les gouttes d'eau ralentir. Tu penses que tu peux courir entre elles. Le froid ne t'ennuie pas parce qu'une véritable fournaise brûle à l'intérieur de toi, te pousse à continuer à courir jusqu'à ce que tu sois à court de carburant et qu'elle refroidisse.

Le menton de Merlin était penché vers le bas, et ses yeux s'étaient à moitié fermés. Il semblait sur le point de s'assoupir mais courait en parfaite synchronisation avec Arthur maintenant, foulée par foulée.

— Tu sais que le gars derrière toi est sur le point de tenter quelque chose. Tu sais comment te déplacer d'un pouce sur la gauche pour le faire trébucher et le faire changer d'avis. Quand le type à côté de toi accroît son avance et tire le groupe avec lui, tu sais que tu ne dois pas essayer de les rattraper parce qu'il y a une colline devant et que tu gardes tout ce que tu as pour cette montée. Tu sais quand le coureur devant toi bluffe. Tu sais quand il ne bluffe pas et quand il est temps de passer la vitesse.

Ils passèrent la courbe en montée avec facilité, tout en douceur. Arthur pouvait à peine entendre les pas de Merlin derrière lui; ils étaient si silencieux. Un faible pat-pat-pat-pat, un rythme confortable. Merlin ne courait pas, il glissait.

— Tu es un coureur qui court, Merlin. Tu peux courir jusqu'à ce que ton cœur batte si vite dans ta poitrine que tu peux l'entendre pulser dans tes oreilles. Tu peux courir jusqu'à ce que tes jambes brûlent et pèlent et deviennent caoutchouteuses et que tu ne puisses plus tenir dessus. Tu peux courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une bouffée d'air dans tes poumons et que tu voies des étoiles et que tout devienne noir. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre sur le fait de courir que tu ne saches déjà.

Arthur pouvait sentir les yeux de Merlin sur lui à présent, pouvait entendre son souffle se suspendre avant de reprendre. Ils prirent une longue descente à une vitesse modérée et dévalèrent la colline raide, évitèrent la pente abrupte et reprirent le chemin plat.

— Si tu veux entrer dans l'équipe nationale, si tu veux que les coachs te remarquent, si les jeux olympiques sont ton objectif final, je peux t'y emmener. Je peux te transformer en un coureur qui course. Qui calcule la course. Qui pèse et estime les autres coureurs. Un coureur qui gagne. Mais ça dépend de toi, Merlin. Je ne peux pas entrainer quelqu'un qui se bat contre moi à chaque fois que je lui dis de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. Qui me menace de trouver un autre coach. Qui s'enfuit.

_Il faut que tu me veuilles, Merlin. Tu dois vouloir être mien. Tu dois me vouloir, _voulait dire Arthur, mais c'était de mauvaises choses à dire, des choses qu'il ne devrait pas penser, pas maintenant, jamais, pas pour un autre homme, pas pour _Merlin. _

Pas pour Merlin, qui était plein de colère et de fierté. Pas pour Merlin, qui était si ouvert et vulnérable que tout ce qu'Arthur voulait faire était le protéger. Pas pour Merlin, qui courait comme si des ailes lui étaient poussées, Merlin qui était si beau.

Ils coururent en silence pendant un moment. Ils avaient atteint la section la plus éloignée du chemin avant de reprendre la direction de la piste pour recommencer un nouveau tour.

— Vous ne parlez pas comme ça à l'équipe, déclara finalement Merlin.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Ils dépassèrent la ligne d'arrivée et continuèrent. Il gardait un œil sur Merlin, cherchant des signes de détresse, de peine ou de douleur, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Soit Merlin était dans la zone, tellement gorgé d'endorphines qu'il ne sentirait pas si son pied était cassé, ou il allait bien.

Ils continuèrent à courir.

— Elle a dit non. Ma mère, dit Merlin. Je lui ai demandé pour être à nouveau transférer. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Arthur retint le désir de lui demander _que lui as-tu dit ? _et attendit de voir si Merlin allait continuer.

— Ne jamais avoir une avocate pour mère. Elle détruit tous les arguments invalides. Je n'ai jamais montré de preuve que j'étais indécis avant. Je n'ai aucun passé de mésentente avec mes coachs. Il n'y aucune raison valable de partir maintenant, au début de la saison. Elle pense que –

Merlin se tut, et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se taise – la vitesse n'avait pas augmenté, il n'avait pas trébuché, aucune pente ne se profilait à l'horizon. Sa respiration ne s'approfondit pas mais elle accéléra inexplicablement, et il ne reprit la parole que deux cents mètres plus loin.

— Elle veut vous rencontrer.

Cette fois, ce fut la respiration d'Arthur qui se fit laborieuse. Il ne répondit pas avant un long moment.

— Amène-la à la prochaine compétition.

La prochaine course était mercredi, contre une école locale. Elle ne comptait pas pour les classements ou les qualifications, c'était juste une compétition amicale avant que la réelle saison de course à pieds ne commence.

— Ca va être difficile. Elle travaille sur une grosse affaire.

— Ah, souffla Arthur.

Ils continuèrent à courir.

— Et pour Géraint ? questionna brusquement Merlin. Je veux dire, vous offrez bien de m'entrainer ? Pour l'équipe nationale ? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? La façon dont il en parle, il a l'air de s'en ficher un peu–

_Il s'en fiche, _voulait dire Arthur. _Il s'en fiche et la seule raison pour laquelle il continue à courir est parce que Uther l'a probablement menacé et tout ce que je veux, c'est entrainer quelqu'un qui le veut vraiment. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'entrainer. _

A la place, il dit :

— Oublie Géraint. C'est de toi qu'il est question. Tout entrainement devra se faire selon mes conditions.

Arthur put dire immédiatement que Merlin n'aimait pas ça du tout. Sa respiration changea, sa foulée s'allongea comme s'il était sur le point de s'enfuir à nouveau, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était l'idée de l'entrainement en tête-à-tête qui ennuyait Merlin le plus, ou que Merlin aurait à céder le contrôle à Arthur.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à courir. Au bout d'un moment, le rythme de Merlin redescendit d'un cent quatre-vingt-quinze pas par minute à un plus naturel cent quatre-vingt-deux – Arthur comptait.

— Comment se – l'entrainement. Comment–

Arthur sortit Merlin de sa détresse en devinant la question.

— Pour commencer, tu viendras courir avec moi tous les matins–

— Oh Seigneur, grogna Merlin. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour sortir du lit aujourd'hui–

— et à chaque séance d'entrainement, tu courras des distances différentes du reste de l'équipe. Des distances courtes, pas plus de mille mètres pour commencer, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton rythme.

— Mon rythme est bon, grogna Merlin.

— C'est parce que tu copies le mien, répliqua Arthur. Tu choisis un coureur dans le tas et tu le copies jusqu'à ce que tu voies la ligne d'arrivée et sois forcé d'accélérer pour l'atteindre.

— Je ne–

— A la dernière compet' ? Tu as franchi la ligne d'arrivée par la peau du cou, Merlin, dit Arthur. Tu as choisi le mauvais coureur à suivre et tu as passé les derniers cinq kilomètres à essayer de te rattraper. Tu étais épuisé à la fin.

Arthur pouvait entendre les dents de Merlin grincer. Ils passèrent la ligne d'arrivée/départ et repartirent pour un troisième tour avant que Merlin ne se remette à parler.

— Si je fais ce que vous dites, je veux quelque chose en retour.

Arthur ricana.

— Tu auras les jeux olympiques.

— Les jeux olympiques sont l'objectif, dit Merlin.

Arthur pouvait entendre ses yeux rouler dans sa voix et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Merlin regardait déjà Arthur et il y avait quelque chose d'indiscernable dans son regard qui fit palpiter son estomac.

— C'est autre chose. C'est quelque chose que je veux que vous me disiez.

— Merlin–

Arthur trébucha.

Merlin était tendu à présent, de sa mâchoire serrée à la courbure de ses épaules et tout le long de sa colonne. Ses pas raisonnaient platement sur le sol.

_Ne lui cédez pas un pouce, _avait prévenu Kilgarrah mais la résolution d'Arthur ne semblait jamais avoir très résistante autour de Merlin.

— Quoi donc ? s'entendit-il demander.

Merlin prit son temps pour répondre, le temps qu'ils contournent la colline et que la ligne d'arrivée soit en vue, mais son corps s'était relaxé et Arthur n'aurait pas su que Merlin était à côté de lui, gardant le rythme, si ce n'était pour les lourdes expirations qui accompagnaient chaque foulée.

— Vous m'observez. Tout le temps, dit Merlin, sa voix basse et rauque d'une façon qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi loin dans une course. Et vous m'attendez. Vous pensez à moi aussi ?

Arthur ne répondit pas. _Ne pouvait pas répondre. _Il haleta, à la recherche d'air et eut difficile à maintenir son rythme jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, ralentissant jusqu'à tituber et s'arrêter. Merlin continua un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'au bout de la ligne droite de la piste, s'arrêtant avant la montée et le tournant. Il se retourna et marcha pour revenir, laissant le temps à Arthur de penser, sauf qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne voyait pas Merlin revenir vers lui comme ça, pas avec ses cheveux collés sur son front, pas avec de la sueur coulant le long de ses sourcils, pas avec son tee-shirt collant le long de son torse fin et nerveux.

Arthur ne pouvait plus respirer. Il arracha ses yeux à la vision. Il se força à quitter la piste et se dirigea vers le banc où il avait laissé sa serviette et sa bouteille d'eau, où Merlin avait laissé sa veste de training et ses chaussures et son sac. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Merlin pour le rejoindre mais au moins, à ce moment-là, Arthur avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Il observa du coin de l'œil Merlin fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une gourde. Il écouta Merlin en détacher le capuchon et boire. Il y eut un bruit de froissement alors que Merlin rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir.

— Les douches sont ouvertes, dit Arthur.

Si sa voix était enrouée, eh bien, c'était d'avoir tant parlé en courant.

— Ah bon ? Tant mieux.

Merlin s'attarda encore un peu avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule et de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Arthur le regarda partir, la bouche sèche, qu'importe la quantité d'eau qu'il buvait. Ce ne fut pas avant plus tard, après qu'il ait entendu le clapotis de l'eau cesser dans les douches, après que la porte des vestiaires se reclape derrière Merlin, après que Merlin ait crié "_A demain !" _qu'Arthur réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Merlin, et qu'en n'y répondant pas, il lui avait donné exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Un autre pouce.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Une tasse de café a trouvé malin d'aller à la rencontre de mon portable, et entre les semaines chez le réparateur, le temps que les pièces reviennent de l'usine et que je m'y remette, les semaines s'étaient écoulées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci tous plein à tous pour les reviews ! Ma connexion vit mal ses premiers froids d'hiver, donc une fois n'est pas coutume, RAR ici bas :

**Chaperonsrouges**, pour l'enthousiasme !, **liz54210,** je ne sais pas si tu auras encore tant de compassion pour Uther après ce chap^^, **Zouzou,** C'est vrai que c'est pas la traduction la plus évidente que j'ai faite, entre les termes sportifs (vives les recherches !) et le style de l'auteur qui ne s'adapte pas bien au français, mais c'est ça qui la rend encore plus intéressante^^ **vianaha,** et oui, Merlin s'en donne à coeur joie^^ Je ne doute pas que certaines expressions paraissent étrange, et pourtant je les ai changées et rechangées. Mais si je peux te faire partager l'amour que j'ai pour cette fic, c'est un pari gagné ^^, **Fan,** merci, j'espère qu'ils te plairont ! Et j'essaye de poster toutes les semaines même si il vient d'y avoir une longue interruption, le weekend, probablement le dimanche, **Anorluin,** merci pour l'auteur, ravie de pouvoir te la faire partager!, **Abelforth Dumbledore**, merci :) la progression d'Arthur dans cette fic est une des choses que j'adore le plus. perso, c'est pas que le temps me manque pour écrire, c'est qu'il semblerait que l'inspiration me vienne entre deux et quatre heures du mat... (devrais-je te dire que j'ai passé quelques nuits blanches récemment ? XD), **toph90,** en effet et il n'en est qu'à léchauffement !, **Rinma97,** ravie de pouvoir te la faire apprécier, même si c'est tjs difficile de valoir la vo!, **passion of Imbattables,** oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tes questions trouveront réponses dans les chapitres à venir, mais oui Merlin et Arthur ont tous deux un passé très intérressant et ils n'ont pas fini de nous distraire entre Arthur qui marche à reculons et Merlin qui attaque de front !

* * *

_Dans les chapitres précédents : Merlin, pensant qu'Arthur ne va pas l'entrainer, pique une crise mais il revient et réalise que du contraire, Arthur a un intérêt tout particulier pour lui (incluant quelques actes de FB-voyeurisme et un peu de jalousie envers son ex). Arthur propose d'entrainer Merlin et l'emmène courir avec lui tous les matins. _

**Stop Watching - Part 3**

Merlin arriva huitième sur les vingt-quatre coureurs de terminale qui participaient aux 10 km du cross-country du lycée St-Denis. Il vissa un sourire sur son visage et félicita les vainqueurs avec un fair-play sportif que personne ne pourrait critiquer, attrapa son sac et alla s'asseoir au fond du bus, le dos appuyé contre la vitre. Les yeux fusillant le vide devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse, il ne dit pas un mot à quiconque quand le reste des étudiants entra dans le bus. Même Gauvain et Lance qui paraissaient ne jamais craindre d'approcher quelqu'un, semblèrent conscients de l'humeur de Merlin car ils restèrent à distance.

Tout le monde savait que Merlin avait la vitesse et l'endurance pour gagner, et si pas pour gagner, certainement pour se placer parmi le top cinq. La course n'avait pas été particulièrement rapide non plus, et tandis que Merlin explosait silencieusement d'une rage sans nom, le reste de l'équipe était confuse.

Ca n'aidait pas que Géraint ait fini deuxième.

Arthur donna son habituel speech post-compétition dans le bus, parce qu'il savait que tout le monde allait se précipiter dehors pour rejoindre leurs voitures aussitôt qu'ils arriveraient à Camelot High. Le discours fut empli des platitudes habituelles – '_Bonne course tout le monde'_ et '_Souvenez-vous que ça ne comptait pas pour le classement, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût avant de vous lancer pour de vrai' _et '_Les choses vont se compliquer à partir de maintenant'. _Quelque part au milieu de son speech, un éclair tomba, le tonnerre raisonna et le ciel s'ouvrit pour les arroser.

Le bus ralentit alors que des torrents d'eau se déversaient sur chaque centimètre de la route et Arthur avança dans l'allée pour parler à chaque coureur un par un, leur donnant quelques conseils à garder en tête pour la prochaine course. Il atteignit Merlin, mais celui-ci grogna un hargneux '_Pas la peine'_.

Il ne dit donc rien.

Arthur retourna à l'avant du bus et finit son discours par un '_rendez-vous demain à l'entrainement' _et souhaita à son équipe un rapide bonsoiralors que bus s'arrêtait dans le parking du lycée.

Tout le monde courut en direction de sa voiture. Certains des élèves les plus âgés aidèrent à décharger le bus. Léon et Perceval se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules respectifs et laissèrent Arthur ranger les derniers équipements. Le bus s'éloigna – le déluge était passé et il ne restait plus qu'une pluie battante et régulière – et le reflet des phares permit à Arthur de distinguer plusieurs choses.

Le parking était entièrement vide mise à part pour sa voiture.

La moitié des lampadaires de la rue avaient grillé.

Merlin s'éloignait en marchant, son sac de gym passé en bandoulière sur son épaule et ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches. Sa tête était basse, le col de sa veste remonté et au moment où le bus ralentit pour prendre son tournant, il fut éclaboussé par une flaque.

Il ne réagit même pas. Il continua de marcher.

Merlin était trop loin pour entendre Arthur même si celui-ci avait crié. Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de prendre sa décision. Il se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte du bâtiment, se dirigea vers sa voiture avec empressement et roula pour rattraper Merlin. Une tension étrange mais insistante naquit dans le creux de son ventre quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté Merlin était parti mais il le repéra finalement dans le flash de lumière produit par les phares d'un véhicule arrivant en sens inverse. Arthur tourna le volant et ralentit à côté de Merlin en baissant la fenêtre passager.

— Merlin !

Merlin ne ralentit pas mais il regarda Arthur.

— Quoi ?

Arthur ne put trouver ses mots, en proie à une étrange panique, et à la place, laissa sa stupidité répondre pour lui.

— Où est ta voiture ?

— Je n'ai pas de voiture. Et de toute façon, ma mère en a besoin, dit Merlin. Je rentre à pieds.

— Il pleut averse Merlin, dit Arthur.

— J'avais pas remarqué, commenta platement Merlin en passant sous un lampadaire clignotant.

Il était déjà trempé de sa courte marche et la lumière descendant sur lui jetait des ombres sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés sur son crâne, ses pommettes saillantes n'aidaient en rien et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

— Merlin, rentre dans la voiture, tu veux.

Arthur écrasa les freins et attendit. Il regarda, impuissant, Merlin continuer à marcher quelques mètres avant de ralentir, se retourner et revenir en arrière. Arthur ignora la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit.

Merlin hésita.

— Je vais mouiller votre siège.

— Il est en cuir. Ça ne l'abîmera pas, dit Arthur.

Comme Merlin ne réagissait pas, il ajouta :

— Mets ton sac dans le coffre et prends une des serviettes qui y sont si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour cette fichue voiture.

Merlin revint un instant plus tard, se déplaçant avec rapidité. Il jeta rapidement la serviette – les serviettes – sur le siège passager avant de s'asseoir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Arthur alluma la soufflerie et attendit que Merlin ait attaché sa ceinture de sécurité avant de mettre la voiture en mouvement.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant un moment.

— Prenez à gauche, dit Merlin.

Arthur suivit ses directions, réalisant avec surprise que sa maison n'était qu'à quelques blocs. Il entra dans l'allée d'une résidence à deux étages et mit la voiture au point mort.

— Merci pour le transport, dit Merlin d'un air morose en détachant sa ceinture.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte.

— Merlin, attends, dit Arthur.

— Pourquoi ? Que vous me disiez quel super boulot j'ai fait, en _perdant _la course ? cracha-t-il.

— Tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu as maintenu la cadence, dit Arthur. Tu n'as pas dévié de la stratégie –

— La stratégie était merdique. Qui dit à un coureur de faire du 3'50 le km pendant une course ?

_Mon ancien coach, _commença à répondre Arthur parce qu'il avait l'habitude de courir exactement comme Merlin avant, en essayant de gagner à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas ce que Merlin avait besoin d'entendre en ce moment, et Arthur le laissa macérer quelques minutes avant de parler.

— Repasse-toi tout dans la tête. Essaye de te souvenir de la course. Comment était-ce au début ? Tout le monde s'est précipité en avant, pas vrai ? Pendant le premier kilomètre, tout le monde essayait de se placer jusqu'à trouver la bonne allure. Combien de temps as-tu été en tête Merlin ?

Merlin ne répondit pas de suite, grinçant les dents.

— Les huit premiers kilos.

— Ouais, acquiesça Arthur.

Géraint et Lance avaient été là avec lui, ainsi que plusieurs coureurs des autres équipes.

— Tu as forcé le rythme, Merlin. Et parce que tu es resté stable, parce que tu es resté consistant, les autres coureurs se sont accrochés à toi et se sont calqués sur ton pas. Ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués ont rapidement abandonné. Ceux qui pouvaient le maintenir sont restés avec toi jusqu'à l'approche de la fin. C'est là qu'ils se sont déplacés.

— Pour gagner, dit Merlin d'un ton amer.

— Mais tu as forcé la course, Merlin, dit Arthur. Tu as dominé huit kilomètres sur dix. Le reste du groupe a essayé de suivre Géraint et cet autre gamin jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, mais ils n'ont pas su s'adapter au changement d'allure. Ils étaient trop habitués à copier ta cadence. Tu les as contrôlés, Merlin. Tu as contrôlé la course presque jusqu'à la fin.

Cela sembla apaiser Merlin d'une certaine façon, car il s'appuya contre les serviettes et posa le coude contre la porte, à l'endroit où le plastique rencontrait la vitre. Il se frotta les yeux de l'index et du pouce et sa mâchoire qui semblait s'être contractée à vie se relâcha. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment.

Arthur remarqua que la maison était noire. Les lampes étaient éteintes, la porte du garage fermée, mais ça ne signifiait sans doute rien. C'était une grande maison – comme la plupart dans le voisinage – et l'arrière pourrait être allumé.

— Ta mère est à la maison ?

— Non, répondit Merlin, et l'intonation particulière de sa voix attira l'attention d'Arthur.

Il sursauta.

Merlin était proche – il s'était déplacé sur son siège pour se pencher en direction d'Arthur. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, Merlin prit son visage en coupe d'une main, caressant la joue d'Arthur du pouce. Une respiration plus tard, les lèvres de Merlin étaient sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste. Arthur avait été pris par surprise et sa bouche s'était entrouverte juste au moment où Merlin en avait pris possession. Les lèvres de Merlin emprisonnèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Tirèrent et sucèrent. Puis elles se rejoignirent pour couvrir toute sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle. Le poids de Merlin était contre lui, l'humidité de sa veste suintant à travers les habits d'Arthur, alors que Merlin approfondissait le baiser. D'une touche aérienne, la langue de Merlin pressa contre la bouche ouverte, et Arthur gémit.

Merlin se figea contre lui pendant une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une éternité mais, après un moment, il fit glisser sa main de la joue d'Arthur jusque derrière son cou et le baiser passa de complet et impatient à profond et passionné. Le corps d'Arthur – ce traitre – suppliait _ouibesoinplusveutplus _mais son esprit répétait en boucle un terrible, douloureux, terrifiant mantra : _Non, je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas. Non. Non. _

Il s'éloigna, sa tête cognant contre l'appuie-tête du siège. Merlin le suivit. Arthur hésita entre le repousser et le garder contre lui et finalement, tourna la tête sur le côté. Les lèvres de Merlin tracèrent une ligne contre sa joue jusqu'à ce que son nez s'enfouisse dans le cou d'Arthur.

— Arrête, souffla Arthur. Stop, Merlin, stop.

Deux baisers. Trois. Quatre. Tout le long de sa mâchoire, jusque sous le point pulsatif de sa gorge. Et finalement, à regret, Merlin s'éloigna.

Arthur ne pouvait voir le visage de Merlin dans le noir. Il ne pouvait dire comment Merlin le regardait à présent. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir voir Merlin, savoir ce qu'il pensait, et était soulagé de ne pas pouvoir.

Le poids de Merlin ne disparut pas des jambes d'Arthur. Le froid et l'humidité s'infiltraient dans ses vêtements, mais Merlin irradiait d'une chaleur telle qu'elle le laissait la poitrine serrée et douloureuse. Il ne savait pas où poser ses mains et les laissa donc où elles étaient, inutilement suspendues en l'air, voulant toucher, voulant sentir.

Voulant tenir.

— Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'observer Arthur ? demanda Merlin, la voix douce.

Il se pencha et pressa une série de baisers sur la joue d'Arthur, finissant par atteindre le coin de sa bouche.

Arthur ne pouvait pas respirer. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant qu'il grandissait – tout ce que son père lui avait dit, l'avait _sermonné _– revint s'écraser contre lui. C'était mal. C'était immoral. Il ne pouvait pas être avec un homme. Il ne pouvait pas déshonorer le nom de sa famille comme ça. Il devait trouver une femme, l'épouser, avoir des enfants.

Les mots l'avaient blessé, l'avaient empli de culpabilité et de peur, mais ils n'avaient pas empêché Arthur de vouloir. De désirer. Il était parvenu à détourner les yeux pendant longtemps. À dompter ses envies. À supprimer ses désirs, ses besoins, mais il ne pouvait plus le faire.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était juste devant lui, sur ses genoux. Humide et chaud, un poids réconfortant, insistant, écrasant.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Même s'il pouvait, il ne devrait pas. Merlin avait dix-huit ans. C'était un élève.

Arthur se racla la gorge.

— Merlin. Je ne– Ce n'est– Il ne faut–

Il sentit une bouffée d'air contre son cou.

— Je ne devrais pas.

Merlin embrassa Arthur à nouveau, juste à l'endroit où sa mâchoire rencontrait son oreille. C'était un baiser doux, gentil, à un endroit si tendre que les mains d'Arthur s'abaissèrent. Ses palmes touchèrent la courbure des hanches de Merlin, tremblant sous le contact.

— Merlin, arrête, essaya encore Arthur pour la forme, mais sa voix semblait cassée même à ses propres oreilles.

Il ne pouvait dire si Merlin écoutait. S'il écouterait. Après un moment qui sembla durer toujours, le poids de Merlin se déplaça alors qu'il se pliait de manière à atteindre quelque chose entre la porte du côté conducteur et le volant.

Arthur entendit un click alors que le coffre s'ouvrait. Il ressentit un vide sur ses jambes quand Merlin glissa sur le siège passager. Il vit le visage sans expression de Merlin à travers la faible clarté passant au travers du pare-brise depuis un lampadaire distant. La porte passager s'ouvrit et Merlin sortit. La pluie n'était plus qu'une fine bruine à présent, et il était toujours mouillé de sa précédente trempette mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit Merlin en s'attardant, comme s'il attendait qu'Arthur lui donne un signe, une invitation.

Arthur ne pouvait pas bouger, et après plusieurs minutes, Merlin soupira doucement :

— A demain, Arthur.

• • • • • • • •

Arthur connaissait le voisinage. Il savait comment rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi ses mains tremblaient autant, ou pourquoi il s'était trompé de route trois fois avant de finalement arriver chez lui.

Dans sa maison vide.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un bang. Il entra le code de l'alarme. Il lâcha ses clés dans le bol en céramique maudit. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Il bandait, si fort.

_A demain, Arthur. _

Arthur se caressa à travers le tissu de son pantalon, tentant de se faire jouir, mais c'était presque trop douloureux pour ça, même pour se toucher lui-même.

Le poids de Merlin sur lui. Ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Arthur, traçant la mâchoire d'Arthur, s'arrêtant sur le cœur battant dans sa gorge. Sa voix, douce et séductrice, rauque et exigeante, ne tolérant aucune contestation, emplie de désir.

Arthur tituba dans les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtements. Sa main pompa son sexe deux, trois, quatre fois avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devrait pas. C'était mal.

Il entra dans la douche, sous le jet le plus froid que le mitigeur permettait, mais cela ne fit rien pour réduire son érection. Elle se dressait, quémandant attention, en colère et rouge, larmée de sperme, voulant – défiant Arthur de la toucher.

Merlin était tout en lignes droites et muscles fins. Il était solide et tangible et impénitent. Même trempé jusqu'à l'os, même en ressemblant à un chien mouillé, il était la plus belle chose qu'Arthur ait jamais vue.

Il resta sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit presque blanche d'hypothermie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente même plus le froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si engourdi qu'il se sentait chaud, incroyablement chaud, rougi à vif par l'envie quand il se souvenait comment Merlin lui avait demandé _Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'observer Arthur ?_

Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses doigts entourèrent son sexe et il pompa. L'eau rendait sa paume glissante mais toujours bien trop calleuse, et pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Il jouit avec un cri à moitié étouffé, un sanglot étranglé, couvrant les carrelages de la douche de lignes blanchâtres.

Il fixa le mur un long moment. Il le rinça puis s'essuya avec une serviette rugueuse avant de ramper dans un lit froid, _vide, _mais le sommeil refusa de le trouver. Il passa des heures à le pourchasser avant de dériver dans un rêve vivide –

– _remonta sa bouche le long de la cuisse d'Arthur, envoyant une longue série de frissons de désir dans son corps. Arthur gémit, levant les hanches inutilement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de friction, qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir assez de friction quand on essayait de baiser de l'air. _

C'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve. C'était la chambre dans laquelle il avait grandi, dans la maison d'Uther, planquée au fond du deuxième étage d'une maison bien trop grande pour juste eux deux. Il y avait des posters de groupes partout sur les murs, et derrière la porte trônait un poster de son idole, Carl Lewis.

C'était juste Arthur et Eddie – ils avaient commencé dans la cuisine, des livres et des papiers étalés partout sur la table à manger, à essayer de débuter leur stupide projet de sciences sociales, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser et avaient décidé d'aller continuer à étudier dans la chambre d'Arthur. Uther était à une réunion de professeurs et ne serait pas de retour avant plus tard – n'était _jamais _de retour avant plus tard –

– _presque plié totalement en deux, les jambes grandes ouvertes. Il avait perdu sa prise plus d'une fois, mais ses jambes étaient repoussées en arrière avec brusquerie à chaque fois, même maintenues là avec une poigne suffisamment ferme pour laisser des marques, mais il s'en fichait, il en voulait plus. Plus de ça – de se sentir léché, sucé et pénétré par une langue et des doigts, de poussées superficielles seulement, qui le rendaient fou. Il voulait ruer en avant, mais il n'avait aucun appui – il voulait supplier pour plus mais il n'avait pas de souffle; il voulait enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux blonds sable – _noirs – _les empoigner et le tirer à lui. _

_Et finalement – finalement, il eut un moment de répit, du moins d'une certaine façon; Eddie – _Merlin _– fit remonter sa langue et l'enroula autour des bourses d'Arthur avant de prendre son membre en bouche. Le corps d'Arthur trembla. Il manqua de jouir à cet instant précis, l'humidité chaude et parfaite de la bouche de Merlin engloutissant son sexe. _

— _Allez, allez, _s'il te plait, _prends-moi, Merlin – _

_Ce fut le rire brisé et rauque de Merlin qui fut sa fin, qui lui fit baisser une jambe et attraper son membre et bouger frénétiquement, parce qu'il était si, si proche de la libération, mais Merlin frappa sa main pour l'éloigner, agrippa Arthur par les poignets et poussa lui les bras au-dessus de la tête, les bloquant là. Arthur étouffait sous les lèvres chaudes et affamées, par sa propre odeur et son propre goût dans la bouche de Merlin et il gémit quand Merlin dit "Ne bouge pas". _

_Il observa Merlin déchirer l'emballage du préservatif avec des doigts tremblants, le rouler autour de cette merveilleuse, magnifique verge –_

_La porte de la chambre – _il ne l'avait pas fermée ? – _fut ouverte et Uther entra, parla d'un ton agacé : " Arthur, combien de fois dois-je te dire de terminer tes devoirs avant de jouer aux jeux vidéo ?"_

_Ils se figèrent tous à cet instant. Les lèvres d'Uther s'étaient, pour une microseconde, recourbées dans le sourire d'un père fier, ravi de la virilité de son fils, seulement pour s'effacer dans un grondement outré et dégouté quand il réalisa que c'était Arthur qui était sur le point de se faire prendre par un autre garçon. _

_Il y eut une rafale de bras nus s'agitant en tous sens, se débattant, tentant de résister à un homme plus fort, bien plus puissant; d'incohérents hurlements, des cris, des pleurs et des plaintes alors qu'Uther propulsait Merlin – _Eddie _– hors de la maison, toujours nu à part pour le préservatif qui couvrait son pénis flasque, lui fermant la porte au nez –_

— Merlin !

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, douloureux.

Ses joues étaient humides de larmes.

• • • • • • • •

Merlin ne mentionna pas le baiser. Arthur n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard. La conversation était polie et tendue, limitée à l'entrainement. Quand ils couraient ensemble le matin, ils couraient en silence.

Mais quand Arthur observait Merlin de loin, le plus souvent, Merlin le regardait aussi.

• • • • • • • •

— Je veux tout le monde ici à six heures ce soir, dit Arthur. On s'arrêtera pour manger en chemin, les inscriptions sont pour demain matin. Rappelez-vous que vos résultats à cette course entreront en ligne de compte pour les sélections de l'équipe nationale, et si l'un d'entre vous tente de faire passer en douce de l'alcool dans les chambres, ça va mal se passer entre nous.

— Et pour les filles ? demanda Pellinor, en donnant de petits coups de coudes complices à Géraint tout en haussant un sourcil.

Géraint eut la décence de rougir; ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Géraint faisait entrer sa petite amie dans sa chambre. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que toutes les chambres soient partagées, Géraint n'avait aucun problème à expulser son colocataire hors de la chambre s'il avait besoin d'intimité avec sa copine.

— Pas de filles, dit Arthur fermement.

— Et des garçons ? intervint Gauvain, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Merlin.

Le sourire de Gauvain était large, celui de Merlin forcé, et Arthur essaya inutilement d'ignorer la façon dont Merlin le regardait.

— Et certainement pas de garçons, continua Arthur, ses yeux tombant brièvement sur Merlin.

Il se racla la gorge.

— Et pour l'amour de Dieu, n'oubliez pas vos affaires de rechange. Hello, Galaad – est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, coach. Oubliez mes affaires de rechange. Courir nu. Distraire les autres équipes. Victoire stratégique. Compris.

Arthur roula les yeux.

L'équipe se dispersa, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs affaires. Ils se douchèrent et se changèrent pour rentrer chez eux avant de revenir pour prendre le bus en direction de Celidoine. Seule une équipe réduite ferait le voyage – les troisièmes participaient uniquement à des compétitions locales, les premières ne sortaient de la ville que de temps en temps, mais pour les terminales qui voulaient avoir une chance d'être sélectionnés pour les compétitions régionales et nationales, participer à des courses officielles était une nécessité.

Deux équipes de relais, cinq kilos chaque; sept coureurs pour les dix; une grosse poignée de sprinters et de hurdlers. Gauvain s'étaient avéré être un bon hurdler; Lance devait encore travailler sur ses sprints, mais il serait prêt. Géraint avait refusé de participer aux relais, et Arthur s'était retrouvé à regarder la liste de noms sur son bloc-notes, se demandant qui il pourrait mettre à la place.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de dévier sur le nom de Merlin. Il grimaça, retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il détestait avoir à placer Merlin doublement en lice, même s'il savait que Merlin pourrait le gérer. Les dix kilos étaient le matin; les relais plus tard dans la journée. Il aurait le temps de se reposer –

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière lui. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

C'était Merlin, les cheveux humides de sa douche entortillés en boucles lâches et indisciplinées, son uniforme négligemment remis en place. Son sac de gym était à ses pieds, la bandoulière entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux étaient de ce bleu profond, assombri, d'un ciel sans nuage où le soleil se couche, ses intentions claires. Il fit un pas en direction d'Arthur, puis un autre, et encore un, le traquant comme un prédateur jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit coincé contre son bureau, le bord lui rentrant douloureusement dans l'arrière de la cuisse.

Merlin s'arrêta à un mètre d'Arthur, sans peur, déterminé.

— Tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de garçons dans nos chambres. Tu n'es pas un garçon.

— Merlin–

Merlin franchit la distance qui les séparait en moins d'une seconde, une de ses mains se glissa derrière le cou d'Arthur, l'autre berçant sa joue. Ses lèvres avalèrent les protestations d'Arthur – protestations qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir émettre. Il se fit dévoré par les baisers de Merlin. Ils lui dérobaient son sens commun, lui faisaient oublier tous les _je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas _et_ je ne devrais pas _qui le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à penser à Merlin, à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses mains descendre pour se saisir de son sexe alors qu'il pensait à Merlin quand il était allongé seul dans son lit, qui lui faisaient se demander si cette nuit devant la maison de Merlin n'avait été que son imagination, un rêve particulièrement vivace.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve maintenant; c'était chaque fantasme réalisé et personnifié, un rappel de la fermeté des lèvres de Merlin, de la douceur dont elles étaient capables, de la chaleur et de l'humidité de sa bouche et de sa langue, qui se pressait avec persistance contre la bouche d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait abandonné tout espoir de résistance.

Le bloc-notes d'Arthur tomba par terre avec bruit.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Merlin dans une tentative futile et avortée de le repousser puis dérivèrent sur la veste rêche de son uniforme, sa chemise douce en coton pour finir par venir se poser sur ses hanches étroites, pour l'attirer plus près, seulement pour découvrir que Merlin était déjà là, se frottant contre lui. Si ce n'était pour le bureau derrière lui, le soutenant, les genoux d'Arthur auraient lâché sous l'effet de la félicité pure et absolue apportée par la voracité de Merlin, ses baisers insistants et la pression de leurs érections à travers leurs vêtements.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Arthur tournoyait de peur. Et si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce maintenant ? Et si quelqu'un les voyait à travers la fenêtre du bureau ? Et si –

Il s'accrocha au torse de Merlin, poussant et tirant, voulant arrêter pace qu'ils devaient arrêter parce que c'était mal et voulant continuer parce qu'il avait _mal _d'envie parce qu'il _voulait _Merlin –

— Tu m'observes encore, » chuchota Merlin, le nez enfoui contre son cou – et _comment _un gamin de dix-huit ans savait-il comment briser l'esprit d'un homme ? Ce n'était pas juste. « Tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. Mais tu m'observes. Tu es irritable et tendu quand je m'éloigne. Tu veux être avec moi tout le temps, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Tu _as besoin _de moi –

Arthur se tendit en entendant le bruit de rires filtrer par sa porte, de pas d'étudiants courant pour rentrer chez eux et préparer leurs sacs et être de retour pour six heures, mais Merlin ne fit que presser son corps davantage contre Arthur, de l'embrasser dans le cou. Les lèvres de Merlin s'agrippaient à lui d'une façon qui devrait être illégale. Qui l'était probablement.

— Arrête Merlin, dit Arthur, et il était hypocrite car il tourna la tête pour chasser les lèvres de Merlin, en voulant plus.

Plus de ces lèvres gercées qu'il mâchouillait quand il réfléchissait. Plus de cette langue joueuse qui poursuivait la sienne. Plus de ce poids contre Arthur, qui le maintenait en place, plié à sa merci.

— Arrête, ce n'est pas bien, dit encore Arthur, et il irait droit en Enfer, vraiment, parce que ses mains firent le tour du torse de Merlin et se dirigèrent vers le bas, le bas, le _bas, _attrapant ces fesses fermes pour tirer violement Merlin contre lui.

C'était au tour d'Arthur de se frotter contre Merlin maintenant, désespéré de sentir cette oh-combien merveilleuse sensation, agissant comme un ado de quinze ans à nouveau, essayant de ne pas jouir dans son pantalon parce qu'alors, _tout le monde saurait _–

Soudain, il y eut un courant d'air entre eux, et Arthur cria, alarmé, se souvenant des cauchemars qui le hantaient depuis que Merlin l'avait embrassé dans la voiture. La terreur le paralysait, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, tendit la main pour attraper Merlin, le protéger –

Mais ce n'était pas Uther dans le couloir venu le mettre en garde contre les jeux vidéo avant les devoirs. La porte était fermée.

C'était Merlin, qui s'éloignait, qui s'arrangeait sans vergogne – _est-ce qu'il se caressait à travers son pantalon ? _– et qui se léchait les lèvres comme pour y savourer le goût d'Arthur.

— Arrête ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire d'arrêter. Le seul qui devrait s'arrêter, c'est toi.

Arthur émit un petit son pathétique.

— Arrête de m'observer. Arrête de me torturer. Arrête de _te _torturer. Tu me veux et tu le sais. Et je – je _te _veux, Arthur. Je te veux. Si fort.

Il n'y avait aucune malice dans les yeux de Merlin. Seulement un désir limpide et débridé.

— Arrête de dire qu'on ne peut pas. Arrête de dire que c'est mal. J'ai dix-huit ans, Arthur. Tu n'es pas mon professeur. On n'enfreint aucune règle.

— Je suis ton coach, répondit faiblement Arthur.

Merlin répliqua d'un rire railleur. Il se pencha et ramassa son sac de gym, le mit à l'épaule.

— Si c'est ça le problème, je me trouverai un autre coach. On se voit à six heures.

Il était sorti avant qu'Arthur ait pu l'arrêter. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait pu rappeler Merlin.

• • • • • • • •

— Alors, qui a quelqu'un pour le bal de rentrée ? demanda un des élèves.

Arthur était assis à l'avant du bus, à côté de Léon, en train de discuter de différentes stratégies d'athlétisme et de basket pour l'équipe des filles, des forces et des faiblesses de leurs adversaires. Il essayait très fort de ne pas prêter attention aux gamins – leurs discussions finissaient toujours par dévier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ils finissaient par s'en prendre les uns aux autres pour évacuer la tension nerveuse de leurs systèmes la nuit avant la course. Pour une quelconque raison –

_Merlin, léchant l'intérieur de sa bouche, et Arthur, grognant, expirant un gémissement en guise de réponse, avançant les hanches à la recherche de contact, de friction – _

– il était précisément au courant de tout ce qui concernait Merlin : sa place dans le bus (vers l'arrière, juste derrière Arthur, à peu près aux trois-quarts du bus), ses conversations avec Gauvain qui était assis à ses côtés (finir son devoir de mathématique semblait s'avérer être un exploit), son rire qui avait rempli le bus comme aucun autre en écoutant la blague la plus stupide qu'Arthur avait jamais entendue (et qui impliquait l'équipe de natation).

— Je suis fin prêt, j'emmène Elena, annonça Gauvain après le chahut provoqué par les déclarations des autres.

Arthur avait tendu l'oreille mais il n'avait pas attrapé la réponse de Merlin, et qu'il soit damné s'il se retournait pour voir si Merlin avait levé le bras comme la plupart des garçons.

— Afterparty chez moi après. Tout le monde est invité, faites tourner. C'est dans un cottage, amenez à boire, y'a pleins de chambres vides si quelqu'un veut crasher ou se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour forniquer –

— Forniquer ? Qui dit encore ça ? demanda Merlin.

— Mister 1982 ici présent, répliqua Lance.

— pour ceux qui veulent tirer un coup, corrigea Gauvain. Pas comme Emrys. Il faut qu'on lui trouve un mec. Ses burnes sont en train de tourner au bleu, il se dandine quand il court.

— Je me débrouille parfaitement seul, merci, dit Merlin.

— Comme il est mignon, dit Gauvain en continuant par quelques babillages de bébé et gouzi-gouzi.

Plus fort, il reprit :

— Hey, Emrys a l'air de croire qu'il peut se trouver quelqu'un pour le bal tout seul !

Hululements et sifflements répondirent, accompagnés de propositions – n'importe quoi, allant de proposer Lamorak de l'équipe de football, absolument hétéro aussi loin qu'on pouvait le dire, à certains élèves consultant leurs iPhones pour voir si Camelot comptait une liste de services d'escorte gay.

— En voilà un !, s'exclama Géraint en levant son téléphone. Service d'Escorte Etalon-d'Or. Escortes pour toutes les occasions et tous les sexes.

— Appelle-les ! Appelle-les !

— Oh, la ferme, bande de trouducs, dit Merlin en rigolant.

Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta :

— Bien que si c'est toi qui payes, tu devrais plutôt appeler la Cravate Rouge. Bien, _bien _meilleure sélection d'escortes, et avec un petit bonus de cinquante, ils pourraient même ouvrir les jambes.

Gauvain siffla.

— Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Merlin, et l'équipe siffla.

Ca _brûlait_ d'entendre Merlin parler comme ça. Détendu et blasé, comme si ça ne posait pas le moindre souci – et ça n'en posait pas. Ses amis ne le jugeaient pas, il avait les mêmes droits que tous les autres. Sa mère l'aimait visiblement et tout allait bien pour Merlin.

Pire encore, Arthur ne pouvait expliquer la boule ayant élu domicile dans son ventre par autre chose que de la jalousie.

• • • • • • • •

C'était une compétition de terminales, et Arthur n'avait aucune excuse pour faire un tour des chambres. Ils avaient déjà reçu le sermon sur l'importance de bien se reposer – ils devaient se rendre sur le lieu de la course tôt le lendemain matin pour clôturer leurs inscriptions et réclamer leurs numéros – et ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'Arthur se comporte comme une mère poule en plus de ça.

Cependant, ça n'empêcha pas Arthur de s'attarder devant la porte de la chambre que Merlin partageait avec Lance, en essayant de ne pas penser aux escortes Cravate Rouge et à Merlin étant touché par un étranger pris au hasard.

• • • • • • • •

La seule chose qu'Arthur dit à Merlin avant qu'il ne parte pour les 10 kilos fut :

— Cours.

Ils avaient parlé stratégie le matin précédent, alors que le soleil était à peine en train de conquérir le ciel. Arthur avait tout passé en revue avec Merlin, lui avait dit quoi chercher, ils avaient discuté de son allure, de ses foulées, et Merlin avait tout absorbé. Ils avaient parcouru la boucle avec aisance quatre fois, puis cinq et six, parce que Merlin n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter – ne _pouvait _pas s'arrêter parce qu'il était trop nerveux – et ça n'avait pas été avant la septième fois que Merlin avait ralenti, se relaxant finalement, offrant à Arthur un grand sourire lumineux, comme pour dire _Oui, ça y est, je suis prêt. _

Arthur espérait qu'il l'était, parce qu'Arthur ne pouvait absolument plus se rappeler de la stratégie.

Merlin lui envoya ce même sourire aveuglant et Arthur sentit ses tripes se contracter. Il trotta vers la ligne de départ où il rejoignit Géraint et Pellinor.

Arthur n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Pas même fermé l'œil. Léon ronflait légèrement dans le lit à côté du sien et tout ce à quoi Arthur pouvait penser était_ Merlin_, Merlin qui l'embrassait, Merlin qui le défiait, Merlin qui le voulait. Il était resté couché sur son côté dans le noir, le sexe dur et lourd et n'avait pas osé se soulager.

Il avait tellement eu envie de le faire.

C'était une bonne chose que tout le monde sache quoi faire pour les courses, parce qu'Arthur n'était pas _là. _Il répondait aux questions, distribuait ses mots d'encouragement, donnait ses indications, mais il n'était pas conscient, pas comme il devrait l'être, pas avant de voir Merlin s'aligner pour sa course.

Il n'osa pas cligner des yeux une seule fois. Et quand Merlin passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier, facilement huit secondes avant un Géraint en difficulté, Arthur dut s'empêcher de l'acclamer plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Au cas où quelqu'un se serait demandé pourquoi.

Il voulait être là-bas avec Merlin, l'attraper, le serrer, lui offrir le baiser de la victoire mais il n'oserait pas. Quand Merlin captura ses yeux à travers la foule et lui envoya ce fameux grand sourire, Arthur eut soudain l'impression que tout allait bien dans le monde.

• • • • • • • •

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Géraint ? demanda Uther.

Il était adossé contre son fauteuil de cuir, celui qui était plus grand que lui, ses coudes enfoncés dans les accoudoirs, les mains croisées devant lui, se tapotant le bout des doigts. Ses épaules étaient tirées en arrière, son menton bas et bien que le ton dans la question d'Uther ait été doux, Arthur pouvait presque l'entendre souffler comme un taureau prêt à charger.

— Il est arrivé deuxième, dit Arthur. Il a réalisé un bel effort.

— Un bel effort, répéta Uther.

Ça ressemblait plus à un grognement.

— Un bel effort ne va pas lui permettre de rentre dans l'équipe nationale. Ca ne l'emmènera pas aux jeux Olympiques.

— Il est entré dans le classement, le défendit Arthur. Il y a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant les essais de cet été. Il a le temps de s'améliorer.

— Son père s'attend –

— Et nous y voilà…

Arthur roula les yeux.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Uther fixa Arthur comme s'il avait été remplacé par un extra-terrestre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Je suis désolé, mais tu sonnes comme un disque rayé, dit Arthur en secouant la tête.

Il se remit sur pieds. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans cette pièce avec son père. Il n'avait jamais pu, mais maintenant, pour quelque raison que ce soit, il suffoquait d'être là.

— Tu attends. Son père attend. Je me fiche de la somme d'argent que le père de Géraint donne à l'école – qu'en est-il de ce que Géraint veut ? Je ne peux pas le forcer à courir s'il ne veut pas –

— Arthur.

Le ton d'Uther était égal et menaçant, le ton avec lequel Arthur avait grandi, celui auquel il avait été conditionné à obéir sans poser de question, mais à présent, il réussissait juste à hérisser les poils de sa nuque, à lui faire serrer les poings et à lui faire grincer les dents jusqu'à la pulpe.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais ce que ça signifierait pour l'école que Géraint soit sélectionné pour l'équipe olympique ?

— Tu penses que Géraint se sent concerné ?

— _Tu _devrais, dit Uther en abaissant les mains.

Il se leva lentement, sa chaise roula derrière lui et il lissa sa cravate.

— Ta réputation est liée à celle de cette école. Ne crois pas pour un instant que tu seras capable d'obtenir un autre job de coach ailleurs si tu ne maintiens pas notre standard d'excellence. Personne – personne ne te jettera ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Et imagine ce qu'il se passerait s'ils entendaient parler de ta … perversion. Tu ne décrocheras jamais de travail autre part.

Arthur supposait que tous ces autres athlètes qu'il avait entrainé, qu'il avait guidé jusqu'aux nationales, même jusqu'aux mondiaux – ceux-là ne comptaient pas. Il se demanda ce qu'Uther dirait s'il voyait toutes ces lettres qu'Arthur recevait avec des offres pour coacher des équipes universitaires. Les équipes nationales. Les équipes olympiques. Il n'en avait jamais montré aucune à son père de peur qu'Uther les appelle et leur dise _qu'aucune organisation qui se respecte n'autoriserait un homosexuel à entrainer de futurs athlètes, que tout le pays serait indigné._

Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, Arthur dit :

— Oui, j'en ai bien conscience.

— Tu vas travailler avec Géraint. Tu vas lui parler.

— Je ferai ce que je peux, répondit Arthur.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas était _Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire si Géraint ne veut pas courir. _Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui chuchota _penses-tu que je me soucie de ta réputation ? _

— Tu vas passer plus de temps avec lui. Mets fin à tes idioties avec cet autre garçon, Emrys.

Arthur sursauta et se retourna pour regarde Uther. Le visage de son père était taillé dans la pierre mais ses yeux étaient calculateurs.

— Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous passiez du temps ensemble, qu'il reste plusieurs heures après que tout le monde soit parti. Ne pense pas que je ne _sais _pas , dit Uther, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût, de quelle manière il fait étalage de sa perversion dans toute l'école. Je ne me soucie pas qu'il entache les autres étudiants. Mais je ne le laisserai pas te souiller plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

_Tu es intolérant_, voulait dire Arthur alors qu'il regardait Uther avec incrédulité, mais peut-être ne devrait-il pas être si surpris. Arthur avait passé sa vie entière à cacher ce qu'il était, qui il aimait, juste parce que son père ne pouvait supporter de savoir son fils gay. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ne se disputaient pas sur le sujet. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un froid glacial entre eux, une corde raide de quelques centimètres de large qui se balançait au vent, et Arthur avait trop peur de faire un pas en avant au cas où il tomberait. Au cas où son père n'essaierait pas de le rattraper et le laisserait chuter. Pas de travail, pas d'amis, rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Arthur avait l'habitude de toujours se soucier de ce que pensait son père. Il vivait d'une certaine façon. Se privait de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus, parce que pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, il _voulait _quelque chose – quelqu'un – si profondément qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la tête sans. Sans Merlin.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il pourrait dire à Uther. Tellement de choses qu'il devrait lui dire. Mais toutes ces choses formaient un méli-mélo dans sa tête et les mots refusaient de sortir.

A la place, il dit : "Oui, père."

Il sortit, l'impression d'être un couard.

• • • • • • • •

Ils étaient du côté le plus éloigné du sentier de course du parc qui bordait la route de cross-country de l'école quand Merlin lui frappa les fesses et disparut dans une brusque accélération.

— Merlin ! Bon sang Merlin !

Arthur allongea la foulée, forçant pour le rattraper. Il prit le tournant mais il n'y avait rien là que la longue ligne droite devant lui qui faisait un bon demi-kilomètre et Merlin n'était nulle part en vue. C'était impossible que Merlin ait pu courir la distance si vite qu'il soit déjà hors de vue –

Des mains fermes, une sur son épaule, l'autre à sa taille, le poussèrent à travers le sentier mais juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre l'arbre, il se retourna –

Ce fut un jeu de pile ou face pour savoir ce qui allait toucher le visage d'Arthur en premier. La branche de l'arbre qu'il sentait entre contre son omoplate ou le baiser avide de Merlin.

Le baiser était salé de la sueur qui perlait au-dessus de la lèvre de Merlin, doux du baume à lèvres goût cerise qu'il avait dû se mettre quand Arthur ne regardait pas. Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait le repousser ou l'attirer plus près.

Ils étaient dehors. À découvert. N'importe qui pouvait les voir.

Le soleil apparut à l'horizon, seul témoin.

Arthur trembla sous le toucher aérien de Merlin le long de ses bras, ses pouces s'arrêtèrent dans le creux de ses coudes, le caressant en douceur.

Merlin joua avec la lèvre inférieure d'Arthur, la tira entre ses dents. Il lécha l'intérieur de la bouche d'Arthur, rapide et fugace, et Arthur pourchassa sa langue. Il se décolla de l'arbre, suivant Merlin, ses doigts se tendant pour attraper les hanches de Merlin.

Ce fut Merlin qui rompit le baiser, Merlin qui se lécha les lèvres pour capturer le goût qui y persistait, Merlin qui agita ses longs cils en le regardant avec étonnement.

— Tu as finis de m'observer, alors ? demanda-t-il, mais il recula, s'éloigna d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'atteinte, riant doucement alors qu'il reprenait la route à une allure légère.

Ce fut Merlin qui regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Arthur venait, Merlin qui lui envoya un sourire taquin d'invitation.

Merlin qui trouvait le courage qui manquait tant à Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Comme promis, chapitre à l'heure !

Pas grand-chose à dire à part : savourez, les choses succulentes commencent la semaine prochaine, on est déjà à la moitié de l'histoire et - OMG, n'ayant jamais écrit de slash avant, je sans que je vais m'amuser dans les semaines à venir ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Fan **: merci pour ta review ! Je te rassure, c'est juste l'effet-Uther qui fait ça, mais je suis sûre qu'Arthur va trouver une bonne raison de se rebiffer ;D

**Origan **: Ne me tiens pas responsable, hein ! (quoique j'ai bien traduit cette fic à la place de réviser mes exos, donc je partage ton sentiment^^) J'essaye de poster tous les WE (du moins maintenant)

**vianaha **: ouais, je connais le sentiment et je doute que ce soit la première malédiction de ce genre que je me traine ;) Mais c'est justement parce que suis exactement ce genre d'auteur que j'ai pris la peine de tout traduire avant de commencer à poster pour une fois. Hé oui, les choses commencent à bouger entre Arthur et Merlin, mais ça va encore prendre un tournant plus net avec ce chapitre-ci ^^ Je te laisse voir ça...

**passion of Imbattables** : Ouais, Uther a cet effet général je pense, et particulièrement ici ! Ca tombe bien que l'histoire soit entièrement du pov d'Arthur alors ? :p

**liz54210** : Merci ;) Et oui, je pense que pour Uther, c'est un cri unanime. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Stop Watching**

**Part 4**

Arthur avait promis qu'il aiderait Perceval à s'occuper de l'équipe de football américain de Camelot High lors de leur prochain match en déplacement si Perceval acceptait de le remplacer en tant que chaperon au bal de rentrée, mais à la dernière minute, Perceval l'avait appelé, semblant aux portes de la mort.

— L'homme a un rhume, Arthur.

Il toussa.

— C'est Owain qui me l'a refilé. Je ne comprends pas. Il allait bien, à part pour les reniflements continus la semaine passée. Il a marqué trois essais au dernier match. Je ne me suis pas approché à moins de cinq mètres de lui et ce matin –

Perceval dépassa le mur du son en relâchant un éternuement massif.

— T'es une vraie mauviette, Percy, dit Arthur et il asticota Perceval pendant plusieurs minutes en tentant de précipitamment penser à quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait prendre sa place pour le bal. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de voir Merlin là-bas ce soir avec son cavalier.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il le supporterait.

— Tu le serais aussi, si cette vase verte fluo te sortait du nez, dit Perceval. Et en plus, les gosses te préfèrent.

— Et ça t'étonne ? Je suis bien plus séduisant –

— N'importe qui serait plus séduisant que moi en ce moment, interrompit Perceval. Ils t'aiment mieux tout simplement parce que tu fais semblant de ne rien voir quand ils corsent le punch.

— C'est seulement parce que j'ai besoin d'alcool pour tenir la nuit, et ils le fournissent gratuitement, répondit Arthur. Essaye de ne pas mourir. Uther est sur le sentier de guerre, il n'est pas satisfait des résultats du département sportif cette année. Il veut plus de stars en puissance, plus de victoires, plus de –

— Bla-bla-bla, marmonna Perceval d'un ton sombre, et Arthur put presque l'entendre rouler les yeux. Dis-lui simplement de mettre plus de cheerleaders sur le terrain et personne ne remarquera qu'on perd.

— Tu n'auras qu'à le lui dire à la réunion de lundi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était aux fesses du département d'Anglais pour avoir recalé trois joueurs de basket.

— Seigneur, pauvre Léon, dit Perceval. J'ai été dans la même merde avec eux l'année passée quand ils ont busé mes arrières et ils – Perceval toussa – et ils se sont introduits dans mon bureau et ont _tout _démonté. Ne te mets jamais les créatifs à dos. Crois-moi, c'est l'enfer d'essayer de remonter tous les meubles.

— J'ai appris ma leçon il y a des années, dit Arthur en se souvenant de la crise qui avait traversé tout le département d'Anglais après qu'Uther ait découvert qu'ils avaient expulsé le coureur vedette d'Arthur de leurs cours.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Arthur, il croyait aux mérites d'une bonne éducation, mais personne ne tenterait de prendre sa revanche contre Uther, et Arthur – comme n'importe qui d'autre – était une proie légitime. Il trouvait encore de la crème fouettée incrustée dans son bureau des années plus tard.

Il grimaça et éloigna son oreille du téléphone à la quinte de toux de Perceval.

— Mets fin au supplice et assomme-toi de médocs, tu veux. On se voit lundi. Porte-toi bien.

— Je n'ai pas attendu ton accord, Arthur. Encore désolé, dit Perceval en raccrochant.

Arthur essaya tout le monde dans sa liste de contacts qu'il savait ne pas déjà être engagé comme chaperon – même le conducteur du bus – mais tout le monde avait une excuse, de _faire les impôts _à _donner un bain au chien. _Il se résigna à son sort, se dit que ça ne le concernait pas si Merlin avait un cavalier au bal, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux – même pas comme s'il _pouvait _y avoir quelque chose entre eux – et il changea son pantalon usé et son polo pour quelque chose de plus présentable.

_C'est ridicule, _décida Arthur après avoir passé près une demi-heure à hésiter entre deux différentes teintes de bleu pour sa chemise, et passé presque autant de temps à arranger ses cheveux. Il se dirigea vers l'école, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas vérifier son reflet dans chaque surface réfléchissant qu'il croisait, et délimita son territoire dans le gymnase.

Le comité du bal de rentrée avait décoré le gymnase avec goût – c'était sans comparaison avec le jaune et l'orange fluo de l'année précédente – et Arthur se divertit en se promenant et en parlant aux autres professeurs qui avaient tiré la courte paille. Il n'avait pas encore vu Merlin – pas qu'il l'ait cherché, pas vraiment – mais ça ne signifiait rien, parce que la plupart des terminales n'étaient pas encore là non plus, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais être là trop tôt.

La seconde vague d'élèves, cette fois composée de terminales, arriva aux alentours de dix heures, somptueusement vêtus de costumes élégants et de robes satinées aux couleurs assorties et audacieuses. Quelqu'un devait être parti devant pour prévenir le DJ parce que leur grande entrée fut accompagnée par l'interprétation explosive de _My Baby Just Cares For Me _de Nat King Cole. Les sportifs et les cheerleaders menèrent l'attaque en glissant d'un swing style côte Est en direction de la piste de danse – piste qui s'était vidée pour leur laisser de la place, parce que quoi qu'on puisse en dire, c'était les terminales qui assuraient le show.

Il y avait Gauvain qui virevoltait autour d'une jolie fille habillée d'une robe mauve; Lance avec Gwen qui était vêtue d'une robe en satin jaune pâle qui donnait à sa peau une lueur ensoleillée; Géraint avec sa petite amie au teint blanc qui portait une robe mini-jupe rose bonbon qui moulait chacune de ses courbes sans rien laisser à l'imagination.

Merlin, habillé d'un costume gris anthracite et d'une chemise à col romain ouverte sur sa gorge, brisait le code vestimentaire réglementaire en ne portant pas de cravate, évitant de peu de se faire raccompagner hors du gymnase grâce à la présence salvatrice d'un veston ajusté sous une veste taillée sur mesure pour lui. Il était accompagné d'une jolie brune ayant revêtu une robe bleu marine à la jupe style années 50, ses cheveux étant rassemblés dans un chignon élégant et compliqué, et elle échangea des sourires avec Merlin avant de le tirer sur la piste de danse.

Arthur n'arriva pas à ignorer le coup qu'il ressentit à l'estomac à cet instant. Ça n'aidait en rien que Merlin soit avec une fille. Il devrait détourner les yeux; il ne devrait pas se torturer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder alors que Merlin faisait tournoyer la jeune fille sur la piste, aussi gracieux là qu'il l'était sur une piste de course, les yeux scintillants, le rire aux lèvres. Il y avait d'autres, meilleurs, danseurs à côté de lui, et à chaque fois que les terminales levaient leurs partenaires dans les airs, c'était un appel au désastre, mais la catastrophe semblait toujours évitée par un quelconque miracle.

Et Arthur ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Merlin.

— Regarde ça, dit Hélène, du département artistique. Quel gâchis ! Sa place devrait être sur scène.

— Qui ? demanda Arthur en prétendant ne pas savoir.

— Ce garçon. Merlin ? Il est rustre, mais avec un peu de pratique, il serait meilleur que la plupart des autres, dit Hélène. Je devrais voir si je ne peux pas l'appâter pour jouer dans la pièce de Noël.

— Tu es juste jalouse que je l'aie vu le premier, laissa échapper Arthur, réalisant trop tard la manière dont pouvait sonner cette phrase.

— Bien sûr que oui, répondit Hélène, amusée. Toi et Léon et Percy. Vous avez tous les garçons les plus séduisants.

Arthur retint son souffle, mais Hélène ne dit rien de plus à propos de Merlin; elle papota sur les filles qui dansaient, s'offusqua de la légèreté de certaines robes et passa très près de s'enflammer dans un discours contre Uther et ses menaces de réduire le budget du département artistique au profit de l'athlétique. Elle vagabonda finalement ailleurs, quelque part entre la troisième et la quatrième chanson, et la cavalière de Merlin l'entraina vers une série de tables qu'aucun des troisièmes, secondes et premières n'avait osé toucher car elles étaient RÉSERVÉES pour les terminales.

Arthur n'avait aucune excuse d'aller se promener par là, qu'importe combien il le souhaitait. Il resta où il était, se déplaça quand il fallut, fixa d'un regard sévère un couple qui se pelotait derrière les décorations et s'assura que seulement trois flasques d'alcool trouvent le chemin du bol de punch à chaque fois qu'il était de nouveau rempli de jus de fruits frais. Il ne perdit pas Merlin de vue une seconde, restant délibérément de l'autre côté du gymnase, mais un incident mineur éclata quand la robe de l'une des filles de première se déchira, laissant échapper sa poitrine. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'Arthur soit revenu dans son coin, quinze minutes plus tard, qu'il remarqua que Merlin était là, l'attendant.

Il hésita presque à marquer une halte et repartir dans l'autre sens, mais cela aurait semblé suspect et il n'avait aucune excuse pour revenir sur ses pas.

— Punch ? demanda Merlin.

— Je préfère attendre de voir si quelqu'un survit à la vase toxique que Bedivere y a ajoutée, dit Arthur.

Merlin baissa les yeux sur son verre en plastique avec un sourcil haussé, le renifla avec prudence et tenta une gorgée. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, mais à part ça, son expression ne trahit rien.

— Son père est brasseur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Bedivere expérimente.

— Avec quoi, de la pisse de rat ? demanda Merlin en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un le verrait se débarrasser de son verre. Il se résigna à le garder en main.

— C'est entièrement possible, confirma dit Arthur en rigolant légèrement, émerveillé de voir comme il était absurdement _facile _de parler avec Merlin.

— Ça te va bien, dit Merlin en se retournant, caressant le bras d'Arthur de son coude d'un geste délibéré alors qu'il se penchait derrière lui pour poser son verre.

Arthur retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit de nouveau à une distance respectable de lui; il garda les yeux sur les danseurs.

— Tu es avec une fille.

Arthur n'avait pas prévu de sonner si amer. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire quoi que ce soit, point.

— Quoi ? Oh, oui. Freya. Son copain l'a plaquée la semaine passée, alors j'ai offert de l'accompagner.

Merlin marqua une pause pensive.

— Pas sûr de pourquoi elle a dit oui, en fait. C'est pas comme si je pouvais rendre un mec jaloux. Tu sais, vu que je préfère les queues et tout…

Merlin envoya à Arthur un long regard en coin, et Arthur tenta de se persuader que ses joues n'étaient pas rouge vif.

— Est-ce que _tu _es jaloux ? demanda Merlin.

— Non, Merlin, répondit Arthur, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire était _oui, terriblement._

Merlin eut un sourire moqueur.

— Si tu l'es.

Arthur rumina, ne voulant pas donner à Merlin la satisfaction d'une réponse, mais il ne savait que trop bien maintenant que Merlin prendrait son silence comme une confirmation.

— C'était une sale rupture, dit Merlin. Le genre grosse dispute et cris au beau milieu de la cafète. En ce moment, chaque membre hétérosexuel de la population masculine de l'école est en grave danger. S'ils n'osent ne serait-ce que de la regarder de travers, ils sont susceptibles de devenir eunuques. On ne voudrait pas ça pas vrai ? Donc, puisque je fais partie de la poignée d'hommes encore complètement en sécurité à l'école, j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir de venir à la rescousse.

Arthur ricana.

Merlin lui donna un coup de coude.

— En plus, il n'y a rien de mieux que de savoir que la moitié de l'école m'en doit carrément une pour avoir joué défensif. Et l'ex de Fraya ? Il va devoir raquer sec s'il veut que je lui donne des tuyaux sur comment la récupérer.

— Tu es un fourbe petit opportuniste, n'est-ce pas ? dit Arthur.

— J'ai hérité ça de ma mère, répliqua Merlin avec un sourire amusé. Je vais faire la fac de droit après les Jeux.

— Tu ne prévois pas de carrière dans l'athlétisme ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

— Je continuerai de courir – je continuerai la _compétition,_ » dit Merlin en se corrigeant avec un sourire doux et un regard en coin qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme flirteur, et qui réchauffa Arthur de partout. « Mais je pense qu'un coach dans la famille est déjà assez.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer.

— Je parlais de toi, tu sais, ajouta Merlin, comme s'il pensait qu'Arthur ne s'était pas figuré ça par lui-même.

— Merlin –

— Ne me contredis pas, dit Merlin, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'amusement.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau.

— Enfin, j'ai promis à Fraya que je ne l'abandonnerais pas ce soir donc je crois que je devrais essayer d'aller la retrouver. Les filles sont allées aider cette première, tu sais, avec le truc du… » Merlin fit un geste vers son torse. « … dysfonctionnement vestimentaire. Elles devraient avoir fini maintenant, je pense. Sinon. Tu sais. Si j'avais plus de temps, je…

Merlin pencha la tête vers les portes du gymnase et haussa un sourcil d'un air suggestif – Arthur n'avait pas besoin de copion pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait Merlin.

Il déglutit difficilement.

— On se voit demain, dit Merlin en se tournant vers Arthur.

Puis, juste avant de s'en aller, il envoya un sourire triste à Arthur et se pencha brièvement vers lui.

— J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon cavalier.

Arthur inspira profondément, s'enivrant de la faible odeur musquée de l'aftershave de Merlin et il l'observa s'éloigner.

• • • • • • • •

Si ce n'était pour Léon et son tas de joueurs (mâles et femelles) friands de rumeurs, Arthur n'aurait jamais su que la fête postbal de rentrée dans le cottage de la famille de Gauvain avait été reportée jusqu'à ce que ledit cottage soit effectivement libre. Elle n'aurait donc lieu que quelques semaines, de nombreux entraînements et plusieurs victoires (principalement de Merlin) plus tard, juste avant Thanksgiving. Arthur prétendit ne pas savoir, attendant de voir si Merlin allait le lui dire.

Il le fit, le matin même du vendredi où la soirée était prévue, en déclarant simplement, d'un air embarrassé :

— Au fait, je ne pense pas que je viendrai courir avec toi demain matin.

— Tu prévois une grasse mat' ? Tu pars rendre visite à de la famille ?

C'était le week-end de Thanksgiving et cela ennuyait Arthur de réaliser à quel point il en savait peu sur Merlin. Ils parlaient de n'importe quoi _d'autre _durant leur footing matinal, qui avait lieu presque tous les jours, mais ils discutaient rarement d'eux-mêmes, de leurs familles ou de quoi que ce soit de personnel.

La réalisation le fit se sentir vaguement malade, parce que peu importe à quel point il voulait en savoir plus sur Merlin, il continuait à éviter les questions réellement importantes.

— Heu. Non. C'est pas vraiment ça, dit Merlin en retirant ses chaussures de course pour en inspecter les pointes.

Ses orteils étaient toujours bandés et tendre la main pour aller lui soulager les pieds démangeait Arthur. Merlin avait fait des progrès depuis qu'il était passé à une paire de chaussures de course de meilleure qualité et qu'il renforçait son pied en courant pieds nus, et même s'il ne se plaignait pas, Arthur savait qu'ils devaient le faire souffrir.

— Il y a une fête chez Gauvain. Ce soir. J'ai décidé d'y aller après tout.

— Tu n'en avais pas l'intention ?

Merlin secoua la tête en guise de réponse, refusant de croiser le regard d'Arthur.

— Mais on court toujours le reste du week-end, non ? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien de prévu ?

— Non, dit Arthur en se levant pour s'éloigner. Amuse-toi bien ce soir. On se voit dimanche.

Arthur ne savait pas ce qui était pire – se tenir à côté de Merlin et se contenter de quelques touches hasardeuses pour soulager la démangeaison qui se développait sous sa peau depuis le jour où Merlin s'était frotté contre lui dans son bureau plus d'un mois plus tôt, ou de devoir se tourner et s'éloigner en le laissant derrière lui. Cela lui faisait mal d'une façon complètement inexplicable et injustifiée, parce qu'Arthur n'avait aucun droit de vouloir Merlin comme il le faisait – de vouloir l'avoir rien que pour lui pour Thanksgiving; de vouloir aller faire la fête avec lui – mais il se rappelait, encore et encore, que Merlin n'avait que dix-huit ans.

Un adolescent.

Avec toute la vie devant lui.

Une vie sans Arthur. Parce qu'Arthur ne _pouvait _pas, qu'importe combien il le voulait.

_Un coach dans la famille est assez._ Arthur frissonnait en songeant que Merlin prévoyait des choses comme ça, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul avec ce genre de rêves.

— Arthur ?, appela Merlin, curieux, perplexe, un peu blessé, mais Arthur avait déjà mis son sac à l'épaule et se dirigeait vers le gymnase pour une petite douche rapide avant de se changer pour les cours qui allaient bientôt commencer.

Arthur traversa sa routine quotidienne dans un état de demi-conscience et rentra chez lui en avance; l'entrainement du jour avait été annulé en raison des congés, et il se retrouvait désemparé. Il n'y aurait pas de repas avec son père – il n'y en avait plus eu depuis des années, depuis qu'Uther avait commencé à participer au banquet de charité annuel avec cette horrible femme qui avait des gaz et accusait toujours le chien, sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais de chien autour pour rendre l'excuse ne serait-ce que plausible. Catherine ? Non, Catriona.

Ce serait juste Arthur et sa cuisine, son plat de dinde géant qu'il préparerait pour lui seul et dont les restes tiendraient jusque Noël.

Arthur avait ce stupide petit rêve de se réveiller aux aurores pour aller préparer la dinde et la mettre au four pour la faire rôtir longuement, lentement, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, puis de retourner se coucher et de se blottir contre Merlin pour quelques heures encore avant de devoir se lever.

Ce n'était qu'une rêverie.

Il passa la soirée à découper des légumes et à préparer les plats à cuire le lendemain et essaya vaillamment de ne pas penser à Merlin, à la soirée où il était avec ses amis en train de faire des trucs d'ados. Il ne regarda pas les vieilles redif' de **Stargate Atlantis **en songeant qu'un des acteurs lui rappelait Merlin. Il n'envisagea pas de s'abrutir d'alcool pour endormir tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Merlin, et ne souhaita pas être passé au magasin pour remplir son armoire à alcool qui était vide depuis deux, bientôt trois ans.

Ce qu'il fit cependant fut de s'endormir devant un mauvais film de série B qui passait du SyFy, un peu après minuit. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était quand son téléphone sonna.

Le temps qu'il se réveille, la sonnerie s'était arrêtée et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, et encore moins d'où il avait posé son téléphone. La sonnerie recommença et il se lança à la chasse au portable, encore à moitié endormi et toujours fatigué, en se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure pareille et pourquoi. Il espérait que personne n'était mort.

Il se demanda si espérer que ce soit Uther faisait de lui un mauvais fils.

Arthur ne reconnut pas le numéro sur le cadran d'affichage et il tenta sa chance en supposant que ce n'était pas un vendeur de télémarketing voulant le priver de quelques précieuses minutes d'appel.

— Allô ?

Il y eut un son, à mi-chemin entre un rire de soulagement et un sanglot brisé, rompu.

— Arthur. C'est. C'est Merlin –

— Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? demanda Arthur, et il voulut se frapper la tête parce que ce qu'il aurait dû demander était : _pourquoi tu appelles au milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, _parce que son ventre était serré de panique, et son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines au moment où le son de la voix de Merlin avait pénétré son esprit et refuser d'en disparaître.

— Géraint, dit Merlin, amer, en colère et agressif, et Arthur se souvint d'avoir donné son numéro de portable à Géraint l'année précédente lors d'une compétition. T'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas _demandé _ni rien. J'ai juste vu ton numéro quand je lui ai emprunté son téléphone à Celidoine et je… je l'ai gardé.

— Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Arthur, et il savait déjà instinctivement que tout n'allait _pas _bien, parce que c'était trop calme de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Merlin était supposé être à une fête. Il devrait y avoir de la musique derrière lui. Des rires. Des conversations. À la place, il n'y avait rien que le son de la respiration inégale de Merlin. Arthur avait mis ses chaussures et son manteau pendait déjà sur une de ses épaules quand Merlin répondit finalement.

— Non.

Il entendit un petit reniflement, un son étouffé.

— Arthur. Arthur, tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

Arthur était dehors, les clés en main, avant même que Merlin ne le demande.

— Où es-tu ?

— Sur le côté de la route. En direction de la ville. Je… J'étais chez Gauvain –

— Merlin. Quelle route ? Comment j'y vais ?

Arthur sortit de son allée et suivit les vagues instructions de Merlin pour atteindre la bonne grand-route quittant la ville. Il était tard, il y avait peu de circulation et les routes étaient plutôt bien dégagées; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour serpenter entre les rues étroites et arriver sur la rampe d'accès.

— Reste en ligne, Merlin. Ne raccroche pas.

Cela prit bien trop longtemps pour trouver Merlin, même avec Merlin lui disant où aller de sa voix basse, saccadée, _cassée_, et le cœur d'Arthur resta dans sa gorge durant l'entièreté du trajet. Il ne s'autorisa pas à se relâcher, pas une seconde, avant de voir quelqu'un qui marchait sur le côté de la route, les épaules voûtées, la tête basse, en direction de la ville. Il fit demi-tour et arrêta la voiture à côté de Merlin qui resta où il était, tremblant.

Quand Arthur sortit de la voiture et se précipita auprès de Merlin, il entendit une faible exclamation de soulagement. Ce fut son seul avertissement avant que Merlin ne se jette dans ses bras, un contact électrifiant et tangible, et Arthur n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir, il attrapa Merlin et le serra fort.

Merlin n'arrêta pas de trembler pour ce qui sembla durer des heures, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir de minutes, avant de finalement s'éloigner d'Arthur, détournant la tête des feux de la voiture. Trop tard. Arthur vit la contusion autour de son œil, sa lèvre fendue, son tee-shirt déchiré sous sa veste.

Le corps d'Arthur se tendit de rage. Il voulait tuer quiconque avait fait ça à Merlin.

— Merlin ?

— On pourrait juste y aller ?

Arthur voulait dire non. Il voulait exiger des réponses. Qui avait fait ça ? Que s'était-il passé ? Toutes ses questions moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit comment le corps de Merlin se tendait pour s'écarter d'Arthur. Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il se détourne de lui, aussi dit-il simplement « _Ouais » _et il accompagna Merlin jusqu'au siège passager pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Arthur marqua une pause avant de rentrer dans la voiture, tentant de se calmer, et pour une fois, il n'analysa pas les raisons qui le poussaient à réagir comme ça, sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était tant en colère.

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour. Arthur essaya de ne pas regarder vers Merlin, mais une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la grand-route sombre et furent de retour sous les lumières de la ville, cela devint difficile d'ignorer le bleu qui se formait autour de son œil, sa lèvre gonflée et la façon dont il était presque plié en deux.

— Est-ce que je dois –

Arthur grimaça en entendant le son de sa propre voix.

— Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite, et même après, il ne secoua que légèrement la tête.

— Non. C'est bon. Je vais bien.

Arthur ravala son _'tu es sûr ?', _lutta contre tous les horribles scénarios qui lui venaient en tête et demanda :

— Ta mère est à la maison ?

Arthur était impuissant, inutile et légèrement en panique. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Merlin, alors peut-être sa mère saurait-elle quoi faire après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Merlin, puisqu'elle était avocate.

— Partie, dit Merlin, la voix un peu hachée.

Il décroisa les bras, la tension dans ses épaules diminua.

— Elle est brillante, ma mère. Elle n'avait pas à rester à Ealdor juste pour moi, mais elle l'a fait et maintenant que j'ai dix-huit ans, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de refuser les offres d'emploi et d'en choisir une qu'elle désirait vraiment et qu'on s'arrangerait pour moi à partir de là, parce que, vraiment, je peux courir n'importe où, et puis ce job est arrivé et c'était parfait, pour tous les deux, et il était hors de question que je la laisse continuer à m'utiliser comme excuse pour ne pas faire quelque chose de vraiment bien pour elle, pour sa carrière et… elle a été envoyée à ce truc avec tous ces autres avocats et je lui ai dit d'y aller, que tout irait bien pour moi –

Arthur dépassa la maison de Merlin.

— Tu peux me déposer chez moi, dit Merlin après un moment de silence. C'était là-bas.

— Je refuse de te laisser tout seul, répondit fermement Arthur, et il parcourut les quelques blocs qui les séparaient de chez lui.

Merlin ne protesta pas.

Arthur se gara devant sa maison, attendit que Merlin sorte de son état d'hébétude et le suive à l'intérieur, et la première chose qu'il fit fut d'arrêter Merlin dans le hall et d'allumer les lampes pour pouvoir l'inspecter correctement.

Arthur se sentit nauséeux en voyant la coloration verdâtre qui commençait à border la contusion autour de son œil gauche, même s'il était visible que les réflexes et l'instinct lui avaient épargné le pire. La coupure sur sa lèvre semblait pire qu'elle ne l'était à cause des légères traces d'un saignement de nez qu'Arthur n'avait pas vu dans la voiture. À présent, il pouvait voir les éclaboussures de sang sécher sur le tee-shirt de Merlin là où il avait été déchiré.

Merlin se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, mais pas effrayé de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, pas vrai ?

— Comme quoi ?

Les yeux d'Arthur s'arrachèrent à son observation, offensé, alarmé que Merlin pense si peu de lui.

— Comme appeler la police, dit Merlin, ou te lancer dans une opération de vendetta.

Arthur voulait vraiment faire les deux.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Merlin.

Il se passa quelques minutes d'un silence étrange, inconfortable, où aucun des deux ne voulut capituler. Merlin soupira d'agacement et se retourna pour attraper la poignée de la porte. Arthur lui saisit le bras.

— Tu m'as appelé, Merlin.

L'expression de Merlin s'adoucit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se durcir d'un masque impénétrable qui rappelait trop Uther à Arthur, stoïque et fier et distant, une expression qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il devrait laisser Merlin partir. Il n'avait aucune revendication sur lui, qu'importe à quel point il nourrissait la possibilité d'intimité entre eux dans sa tête, qu'importe combien il le _voulait. _Il s'approcha d'un pas, puis d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque en train de partager le même espace. Spontanément, traitresse, sa main libre se posa sur la hanche de Merlin, ses doigts glissèrent dans un passant de ceinture de son jeans et il tira Merlin pour qu'il lui fasse face.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il te plait.

Arthur ne sut pas exactement ce qui fit craquer Merlin au-delà de son point de rupture. L'apparent détachement qu'il exprimait disparut et il devint doux et pliable face à Arthur, posant son front sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Il ne parla pas pendant un moment.

— C'était le grand frère de Gauvain, Kay. En fait, non, ce n'était même pas lui. Il est vraiment sympa. Comme Gauvain. Il est arrivé à la soirée avec quelques-uns de ses amis de la fac. L'un d'eux était… était…

Arthur sentit les mains de Merlin se raidir autour de sa taille.

— Mon ex, dit Merlin.

Il n'ajouta rien pendant un long moment.

— Mon tout-est-fini-je-retourne-dans-le-placard, merci-pour-l-expérience, je-ne-toucherai-plus-jamais-un-mec-de-ma-vie, ne-questionne-jamais-plus-mon-hétérosexualité-ou-je-te-tabasse-à-mort d'ex.

Arthur lâcha le poignet de Merlin et passa son autre bras autour de la taille de Merlin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Il s'imaginait très bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

— Ça a été, pendant un moment. On a fait semblant qu'on ne s'était jamais vu avant. Et puis, je sais pas quand- il a toujours eu l'alcool mauvais. Peut-être qu'il a commencé à me cracher dans le dos, je ne sais pas. Je suis allé me chercher une bière et lui et ses amis m'ont suivi, ils ont commencé à me chercher. À m'insulter.

Arthur ne connaissait que trop bien ces insultes. Il ne les avait jamais entendues sortir que des lèvres d'Uther, et il ne voulait plus jamais les entendre.

— J'aurais dû me méfier à partir de là, mais je suis stupide. Vraiment stupide. Freya ne pouvait pas rester pour la nuit et son ex était là aussi, elle était un peu nerveuse alors je l'ai raccompagnée à sa voiture. J'aurais dû avoir plus peur pour moi que pour elle, au final.

Merlin se tut pendant un instant; Arthur lui frotta le dos doucement.

— Ils m'ont sauté dessus avant que je ne puisse retourner à l'intérieur.

Arthur dut se forcer pour empêcher ses mains de se serrer. Pour empêcher ses ongles de s'enfoncer dans la peau douce du dos de Merlin, juste à l'endroit où son jeans pendait lâchement et où sa blouse remontait. Pour s'empêcher de pousser Merlin sur le côté, sauter dans sa voiture et conduire jusqu'à ce cottage pour trouver ces garçons et les démonter.

— Je suppose que l'entrainement que tu m'as fait endurer a fini par payer, dit Merlin avec un rire sans joie. Soit ça, soit leurs panses flasques remplies de bière et leurs culs paresseux d'étudiant les ont ralentis.

Arthur serra Merlin plus fort contre lui.

— Je suis désolé.0

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Je suis désolé d'être trop lâche pour –_

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit Merlin en se reculant lentement. Est-ce que je peux... me laver ? Prendre une douche ?

— Ouais, répondit Arthur en l'emmenant vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de maitre, passant sans s'arrêter devant la douche d'appoint sans réfléchir, sans réaliser à quel point il se montrait présomptueux.

Il entra quand Merlin retirait son tee-shirt déchiré et grinça les dents en voyant les marques bleutées sur ses côtes. Si Merlin ne lui avait pas retiré la serviette des mains, il l'aurait déchiré en morceaux.

— Je vais t'amener des vêtements de rechange.

Il lui laissa un pantalon de survêtement et le plus petit tee-shirt qu'il possédait sur l'armoire, forçant ses yeux à ne pas se diriger vers la vitre dépolie de la douche, se sentant comme un intrus, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, de regarder, et il alla à la place faire le lit dans la chambre d'invités et préparer quelques poches de glace pour les côtes de Merlin, sa lèvre gonflée et ses autres blessures.

Il traîna à l'extérieur de la salle de bains, usant de toutes les excuses possibles pour rester et attendit jusqu'à ce que Merlin ait fini sa douche. Il sortit, habillé du tee-shirt tout de même trop grand et du pantalon qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses hanches trop étroites. Merlin avait l'air mieux, mais il était sur ses gardes et fatigué en suivant Arthur vers la chambre.

— Tu en fais trop, dit Merlin avec un sourire discret et amusé, mais en prenant tout de même les anti-inflammatoires et antidouleurs qu'Arthur lui donnait avec un verre d'eau.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il _en faisait trop_ et il grommela sa réponse.

— Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de dormir un peu ? proposa-t-il en quittant la pièce. On parlera demain matin.

Arthur ne savait pas de quoi ils parleraient. De l'attaque. De pourquoi Merlin avait appelé Arthur à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. De pourquoi Arthur était venu sans poser de questions. Il s'avait que c'était une tactique d'évitement, mais il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments maintenant.

Il était trop en colère. Pas sur Merlin. Sur tous ceux qui avaient blessé Merlin.

Sur lui-même.

_Mon tout-est-fini-je-retourne-dans-le-placard, merci-pour-l-expérience, je-ne-toucherai-plus-jamais-un-mec-de-ma-vie, ne-questionne-jamais-plus-mon-hétérosexualité-ou-je-te-tabasse-à-mort d'ex, _avait dit Merlin.

Arthur suivit sa routine habituelle. Il enclencha le timer de la cafetière. Il s'assura que les portes étaient fermées à clef. Il éteignit les lumières et enclencha l'alarme de la maison. Il traina devant la chambre d'invité jusqu'à ce que le plancher craque sous ses pieds, puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Il se brossa les dents, se débarbouilla à l'eau, enfila un bas de pyjama, éteignit la lampe et remua et se retourna jusqu'à trouver une position confortable.

Il remua et se retourna pendant un long moment.

Arthur regarda le plafond. Il compta le nombre de fois que la lumière d'une voiture passant dans la rue avait glissé le long des murs. Il regarda l'horloge et essaya de prédire quand le nombre allait changer sans décompter les secondes. Il écouta et imagina qu'il était capable d'entendre les battements de cœur de Merlin à travers les cloisons.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à combien il agissait comme l'ex de Merlin et combien il était impossible que Merlin veuille de lui. Et combien ça faisait mal.

— Arthur ?

C'était bas, un murmure; Arthur n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement entendu. Il leva la tête de l'oreiller et vit Merlin qui se tenait à l'entrée, une main sur la porte.

— Je n'arrive pas à..., dit Merlin, l'air incertain pour la première fois depuis qu'Arthur le connaissait.

Arthur détesta ça. Il voulait que Merlin soit lui-même, sûr de lui, arrogant, assuré.

— Je… Je peux ? Arthur ?

Arthur souleva les couvertures à côté de lui, ignorant son cœur qui cognait. Le poids de Merlin fit grincer le lit quand il se glissa sous les couvertures et les remonta sur lui.

— Je ne – c'est juste, je vais…

Merlin resta couché, étendu de l'autre côté du lit, trop loin.

Arthur le tira plus près de lui. Le tee-shirt qu'Arthur avait prêté à Merlin frotta contre son torse nu, mais la chaleur du corps de Merlin rayonnait sur Arthur et il n'était plus sûr de qui réconfortait l'autre quand il sentit Merlin glisser ses bras autour de lui et le serrer fermement.

Il s'endormit en écoutant la respiration de Merlin. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, éteignant le réveil pour ne pas qu'il dérange Merlin, Arthur savait que c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé par un cauchemar.

Arthur se glissa hors du lit, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Merlin, et descendit les escaliers. Il désactiva l'alarme et prépara la dinde avant de la mettre au four, l'esprit ailleurs. Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir tout nettoyé qu'il réalisa qu'il était volontairement silencieux, qu'il _réalisait son fantasme _de faire un grand repas de Thanksgiving pour sa tendre moitié, même si techniquement, ce n'était plus Thanksgiving, et la réalisation le fit marquer une pause sur les escaliers alors qu'il retournait au lit, et il sourit comme un idiot.

Arthur se glissa dans le lit à côté de Merlin et se blottit contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux noirs de Merlin d'une main tendre. Il se sentait heureux.

Il avait fini d'observer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir! Non, non, j'avais pas oublié. J'ai profité du redoux pour aller faire une rando et allez savoir pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas de wifi dans la grande où on a passé la nuit...

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Et on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Part 5**

— Heu... On dirait que tu attends du monde, je vais te laisser, dit Merlin.

Arthur regarda par-dessus son épaule à temps pour voir Merlin passer sa main à travers ses cheveux d'un air penaud.

Arthur avait été tiré du lit par l'odeur de café qui était montée du percolateur automatique de la cuisine jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il avait regardé avec un sentiment d'adoration absolument suffocant Merlin s'étirer en direction de l'endroit qu'Arthur venait de quitter avant d'étendre paresseusement sur toutes la largeur du lit comme s'il était à sa recherche. Quand il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, Merlin s'était roulé en boule du côté d'Arthur comme un chat.

Arthur ne pensait pas que Merlin apprécierait la comparaison.

Il ne ressemblait plus à un chat, à présent, avec ses cheveux en bataille de la nuit et son visage écorché de coupures et de bleus. L'œil au beurre noir avait manqué les zones clés pour devenir un œil au beurre noir, et le gonflement avait été limité par la glace le vert et violet disparates se notaient, mais rien qui attire trop l'attention. La coupure sur sa lèvre avait formé une croûte mais un faux mouvement l'avait déchirée et un peu de sang avait recommencé à goutter.

Merlin avait retiré le pantalon de survêtement au profit de son jeans mais il avait gardé le tee-shirt d'Arthur. Il était entré dans la cuisine sans hésitation et avait passé sa main dans le dos d'Arthur en le regardant couper des patates douces.

À présent, il était de l'autre côté de l'ilot, à chipoter avec les carottes.

— Quand ta mère rentre-t-elle ? demanda Arthur. Il déposa les patates dans l'eau bouillante.

— Demain soir, répondit Merlin. Peut-être. Y'a foule à Thanksgiving. Avec sa chance, son avion sera cloué au sol et le temps va devenir merdique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ne rentre pas à l'heure.

— C'est terrible.

Arthur lutta pour conserver une voix décontractée.

— Tu as quelque chose de prévu d'ici là ?

Merlin haussa une épaule.

— J'étais supposé rester chez Gauvain, passer le week-end là mais. Tu sais.

— Ouais, dit Arthur.

Il diminua la flamme du brûleur pour que casserole ne déborde pas et prit les carottes des mains de Merlin.

— A propos de ça –

Les épaules de Merlin se tassèrent et il se détourna d'Arthur.

— Laisse tomber, tu veux.

— Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé, dit Arthur.

— Mais c'est pas le cas, d'accord ? J'ai mal partout et je suis grincheux, et cette foutue lèvre n'arrête pas de saigner –

Merlin déchira un morceau d'essuie-tout et l'appuya sur sa lèvre quelques secondes pour vérifier s'il saignait encore, la croûte semblait tenir bon.

— Mais tu sais quoi, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui.

— Si tu portais plainte –

— Arthur, dit Merlin d'une voix patiente et peinée. J'ai déjà porté plainte contre lui deux fois. J'en ai marre. Je suis fatigué.

Arthur le regarda, ne sachant que dire. Merlin soupira et s'éloigna.

— Je vais y aller.

— Merlin, » l'arrêta Arthur, le cœur dans la gorge.

Merlin se retourna et tout ce qu'Arthur voulait dire mourut sur ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux sur le plan de travail et fit un geste vers le désastre d'ustensiles et de nourriture autour de lui.

— Je n'attends personne.

Merlin leva la tête, essayant de croiser le regard d'Arthur, mais celui-ci refusait de lever les yeux. Il se tourna, emportant les carottes avec lui. Il commença à les découper avant que les mots ne se mettent à sortir.

— Il y a une éternité, je m'entrainais dans un centre sportif en Oregon et tout le monde rentrait à la maison pour Thanksgiving sauf moi. Un de mes coéquipiers était en train de faire son sac, il a vu que je n'avais nulle part où aller et il m'a dit d'attraper des fringues et il m'a trainé chez lui comme un chiot abandonné. C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je mangeais un vrai repas de Thanksgiving qui n'était pas un plat à emporter ou un sandwich de dinde avec une feuille de chou mouillée de la cafétéria.

Arthur sentit, plutôt qu'il n'entendit, Merlin haleter de surprise.

— Je n'avais plus pris de repas – aucun repas – avec mon père depuis mes seize ans. Au début, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas de me regarder par-dessus la table. 'disait que ça lui retournait l'estomac, qu'il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête, de savoir que son fils était gay. Après ça, c'était juste plus facile de l'éviter à tout prix.

Arthur plaça les carottes dans une passoire et chercha quelque chose d'autre à découper. Les patates. Il devait s'occuper des patates après. Où avait-il mis les patates ?

— Alors à chaque Thanksgiving, chaque Noël, chaque stupide fête, je fais trop à manger et j'ai des restes pour des semaines et je ne reçois jamais personne, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes et je pensais que tu pourrais prendre ma voiture et aller chercher chez toi ce dont tu as besoin pour passer la nuit et tu pourrais prendre tes chaussures de course aussi et on pourra aller courir demain matin et –

Merlin entoura ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur.

— C'est ce que tu veux ?

Merlin semblait si ridiculement content que les yeux d'Arthur piquèrent. Il baissa les yeux et vit les mains de Merlin sur son torse et posa les siennes par-dessus. Son cœur battit plus fort.

— Oui.

• • • • • • • •

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le fauteuil à regarder le foot et à parler et à être assis trop près l'un de l'autre. Arthur apprit que Merlin n'y comprenait pas grand-chose au foot mais qu'il appréciait quand même de regarder les matchs, même s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle à chaque quart temps quelle équipe il était supposé soutenir. Il apprit que le père de Merlin était parti quand il était très jeune, et que Merlin ne se souvenait pas de lui, et que ça avait été juste Merlin et sa mère depuis lors. Il apprit que Merlin n'avait absolument aucune notion d'espace personnel ("pas quand tu es concerné") et que Merlin aimait toucher, et pousser, et embêter Arthur. Il apprit que Merlin pouvait l'embrasser et lui faire oublier qu'un monde existait en dehors d'eux deux.

Et quand le téléphone sonna, Arthur apprit que Merlin n'avait aucun secret pour sa mère.

— Non, je ne suis pas chez Gauvain, maman. Non. C'est juste… C'était bien, mais après Gilli s'est pointé – non maman. Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il est ami avec le frère de Gauvain. Je te jure, je suis resté loin de lui – oui, je sais, mais, oui, maman. Non, maman. Je suis parti plus tôt. Non, je ne suis pas à la maison. Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler Gaius, je vais bien. Maman, je suis chez Arthur.

Arthur releva brusquement la tête pour regarder Merlin d'un air alarmé. S'il ne cria pas _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?, _c'était uniquement parce que Merlin était au téléphone avec sa mère et parlait de la même voix qu'un autre pourrait utiliser pour parler du temps, complètement ignorant de l'état de panique interne d'Arthur.

_Sa mère va me clouer au mur par la peau des fesses. Elle est avocate. Elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un touche à son petit bébé – et sûrement pas un homme de vingt-huit ans. Oh, seigneur. Les gens vont le découvrir. Les gens vont savoir que – _

— Arthur. Arthur, » dit Merlin, et Arthur le regarda d'un air hébété. Merlin s'affala sur le canapé à côte de lui. Le contact entre leurs cuisses n'était pas juste chaud il brûlait au travers du jeans d'Arthur. « Respire. Tu deviens tout bleu.

Arthur commença à dire quelque chose, seulement Merlin avait raison, il fallait qu'il respire et tout sortit dans un souffle étranglé et surpris qui sonnait comme un bébé mutant entre Désespoir et Désespérance. Merlin le regarda et sourit doucement, il plaça sa main contre sa joue et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres d'Arthur.

— Maman est au courant. Elle est d'accord. D'accord pour _nous,_ dit Merlin et Arthur le regarda d'un air incrédule. Elle veut te parler.

Arthur prit le portable comme si c'était une grenade explosive, son esprit se repassant ce que Merlin avait dit.

_Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup. _

_Elle est d'accord pour nous._

— Madame Emrys ? dit Arthur d'une voix incertaine.

Merlin roula les yeux, un de ses petits sourires arrogants aux lèvres, et attrapa la télécommande de la tv.

— Oh, Arthur. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Hunith, lui répondit une voix chaude qui traversa par magie le combiné pour venir le couvrir de soulagement. A quel point Merlin est-il blessé ? C'est seulement pour que je puisse me préparer avant de rentrer à la maison, il n'aime vraiment pas quand j'en fais des tonnes mais –

Arthur repassa dans sa tête ce qu'Hunith venait de dire, puis tout ce que Merlin avait dit à sa mère durant leur conversation, et nulle part durant cette dite-conversation n'avait-il noté la moindre mention de l'étendue des blessures de Merlin. Il se demanda si les mères avaient ce genre d'instinct pour savoir quand leurs enfants cachaient la vérité c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue lui-même.

— En fait, je pense qu'il apprécie plutôt quand on en fait des tonnes –

— Juste avec toi, commenta Merlin d'un ton railleur.

— Et ce n'est pas si terrible, pas vraiment, » dit Arthur en changeant le téléphone d'oreille et se levant pour se déplacer là où Merlin ne pouvait l'attraper. Quelque chose dans le fait d'avoir une alliée contre l'entêtement de Merlin encouragea Arthur à continuer. « Principalement des contusions et quelques coupures. Je voulais qu'il passe à l'hôpital mais il a refusé. Je voulais qu'il aille à la police, mais il a refusé également. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à part ne pas le laisser seul.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit Hunith avec gentillesse, et sa voix prit un ton plus autoritaire quand elle continua : nous avons déjà un ordre restrictif contre Gilli. Merlin aurait dû savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester à la fête une minute de plus quand Gilli est arrivé mais il était là le premier et c'est Gilli qui aurait dû partir – ce sont les termes. Je peux déjà le poursuivre juste sur cette charge, mais ne le dis pas à Merlin parce qu'il essaierait de m'en empêcher. Il n'apprécie vraiment pas quand je crée des ennuis. Il dit que ça l'embarrasse.

Elle se mit à décrire l'apparence de Gilli – 1m80, 90kg, cheveux bruns à la brosse, yeux bruns, nez de boxer et mâchoire proéminente avec de légères dents de lapin.

— Il conduisait une Chevy bleue, mais enfin, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il pourrait avoir une voiture différente maintenant ou emprunter celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ouvrirai l'œil, dit Arthur.

Il se sentait étrangement content que la mère de Merlin lui fasse confiance comme ça, lui dise des choses qu'il doutait que Merlin aurait volontiers partagé. En même temps, il se demandait si cette confiance était due au fait qu'il était le coach de Merlin.

— Mme Emrys ?

— Hunith, corrigea-t-elle.

— Hunith, » consentit Arthur avec hésitation. Il s'occupa dans la cuisine, remuant le contenu de casseroles qui n'avaient pas encore besoin d'être remuées, et il pensa qu'il pourrait commencer la salade. « Est-ce que ce gars a quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle Merlin courait autant l'été dernier ?

Le silence qui lui répondit remplit ses oreilles plus que jamais rien d'autre au monde.

— Il court quand il est en colère, dit simplement Hunith, tristement.

Puis, avec un sourire qu'Arthur jurerait avoir entendu à travers le téléphone, elle ajouta :

— Merlin t'apprécie, Arthur. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. J'aimerais te rencontrer. Quand tu seras prêt.

Arthur fixa le comptoir. Il n'avait pas raté le sous-entendu dans sa voix. _Quand tu seras prêt. _Ce n'était pas une simple rencontre avec les parents de son petit ami – pas qu'ils soient dans cette situation, de toute façon, qu'importe combien Arthur fantasmait intérieurement sur le sujet. C'était faire un pas pour briser toutes les restrictions qu'il s'était imposées au cours des années. Que son père avait placées sur lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il serait jamais capable de le faire, mais il s'entendit répondre :

— J'aimerais beaucoup.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes – principalement à propos de Merlin et de son entrainement et des courses à venir – avant qu'Hunith ne doive se rendre à un banquet. Arthur s'assit à côté de Merlin qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil, curieux.

— Ta mère… n'est pas comme je m'y attendais, dit finalement Arthur.

La tension dans ses épaules quand Hunith avait appelé Merlin un peu plus tôt avait disparu, remplacée par l'étrange sensation d'être accepté. Ça l'entourait comme une couverture confortable, douce et moelleuse, alors que tout ce qu'il avait reçu avant n'était qu'une toile de jute râpeuse à utiliser pour se réchauffer.

— Tu n'es pas fâché que je lui ai dit ? demanda Merlin.

Il n'y avait pas de culpabilité dans son expression, pas la moindre trace de regret, et Arthur n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui d'être ennuyé, effrayé, atterré que Merlin l'ait exposé à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Non, finit par dire Arthur.

Merlin le récompensa d'un grand sourire éclatant qui fit fondre toute trace de tension restante.

Ce ne fut pas avant plus tard, quand Merlin se leva pour aller faire la salade ("Tu as fait tout le reste, je peux au moins faire la salade. C'est la seule chose que je sais vraiment faire de toute façon."), qu'Arthur demanda :

— Dans quel domaine de la justice travaille ta mère ?

— Les droits civils, répondit Merlin, farfouillant dans la cuisine avec l'étrangeté de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de cuisiner à cet endroit. Elle fait un truc sur le droit des homosexuels, en ce moment. Sa compagnie, ils ont des bureaux partout dans le pays. Ils sont en train de travailler sur une demande pour que le gouvernement de chaque état revienne sur leur décision contre les mariages gays. Maman est en train de mettre la pression à la Maison-Blanche, je crois, pour que ça vienne du Congrès, tu sais, du sommet à la base, plutôt que l'inverse.

Et soudain, soudain, Arthur sentit un tiraillement dans son cœur disparaître avec la réalisation que tout irait bien, quoi qu'il fasse, et il sourit.

• • • • • • • •

Ils avaient tous deux les yeux vitreux de tout le foot et après un repas arrosé d'échange d'histoires et de trop de rires, après avoir fait la vaisselle avec Merlin qui lavait et Arthur qui essuyait et rangeait, après être resté assis pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence tendu, Arthur mit un film. C'était **Die hard : une journée en enfer **et Arthur se rassit, soulagé que quelque chose vienne rompre le calme.

Ce n'était pas exactement un film romantique. Et pourtant, Merlin trouva le moyen de se tortiller pour se rapprocher.

Quelque part entre tout s'éteignant sur Time Square et la maquette de la Maison Blanche explosant sur la chaine piratée, Merlin baya, s'étira et plaça son bras autour des épaules d'Arthur.

Arthur envoya un regard surpris à Merlin.

— Quoi ? demanda Merlin d'un air innocent.

Il plissa les lèvres pour tenter d'empêcher ses fossettes d'apparaître.

— Tu cherches à me faire des avances ?

— Oui, absolument, à cent pour cent.

Le sourcil de Merlin se haussa, mais il ne retira pas son bras. Au contraire, il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent de la hanche au genou. Il regarda Arthur d'un air grave.

— Attends. Je suis trop subtil, c'est ça ?

Arthur essaya de ne pas rire face au ridicule dont Merlin se couvrait. Il essaya de garder un visage sérieux. Il se rappela, encore et encore, à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il devait s'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, parce que peu importe à quel point il voulait Merlin, le sentiment sous-latent que _c'était mal _persistait.

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à un seul argument convaincant.

Il remua légèrement, ayant l'intention de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à la place du canapé, mais se stoppa quand Merlin émit un faible son et dit « Arthur ».

Arthur tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Quand Merlin l'embrassa, ce fut une collision inconfortable de lèvres, trop de dents, à un mauvais angle qui lui fit rater presque toute sa bouche et écraser une partie de son nez, et bien trop court pour donner une chance à Arthur de réagir. Merlin s'écarta et regarda Arthur d'un air interrogateur, et Arthur devait avoir été trop surpris pour lui répondre correctement, car Merlin se tourna pour faire face à Arthur et se pencha.

Le second baiser fut plus tendre, plus assuré, mais curieux et chercheur. Arthur eut un frisson en sentant ces lèvres contre les siennes, appuyant, appuyant et appuyant encore. Il était trop perdu dans la sensation pour y répondre.

Merlin se recula Arthur sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, ses épaules s'affaisser. Ce n'était pas qu'Arthur ne voulait pas – Dieu, il _voulait _– mais c'était qu'il était terrifié.

Il vit tout dans l'expression de Merlin. La déception, l'éclat de doute, le retroussement forcé de ses lèvres dans une espèce de sourire et le début d'un mouvement de tête désinvolte. Il regarda ses mains et baissa la tête, honteux et cramoisi et embarrassé.

Les yeux d'Arthur suivirent les lignes du visage de Merlin, notant ses traits anguleux, adoucis par son jeune âge, son enthousiasme, son expression. Arthur parcourut des yeux sa pommette jusqu'au léger creux de sa joue l'os de sa mâchoire jusqu' à son menton engagé. Les battements de ses cils noirs contre sa peau lisse, les reflets dorés comme le soleil qu'on apercevait tacheter ses iris. Ses lèvres qui avaient la forme parfait de l'arc de Cupidon, la courbe assurée de sa bouche, la légère moiteur qui rosissait des lèvres déjà roses.

— Je devrais y aller, murmura Merlin.

Arthur leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avec difficulté. Merlin avait les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il avait surpris Arthur le dévisager et un léger sourire toucha ses lèvres.

Merlin se pencha pour un troisième baiser. Cette fois, Arthur ferma les yeux, inspirant au moment exact où ils se touchèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrant, permettant à Merlin de trouver l'angle parfait pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Merlin s'attarda ainsi, figé comme s'il avait peur de briser le moment, mais Arthur répondit d'une pression hésitante et fut récompensé par un son qui était à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un gémissement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Merlin essayant chaque angle possible, Arthur le laissant expérimenter tout en mémorisant secrètement chacun des baisers, tout ce qui marchait, et ce qui ne marchait pas, parce que peut-être, juste peut-être, Merlin changerait d'avis et il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité. Arthur voulait au moins conserver le souvenir.

Les baisers continuaient d'arriver.

Merlin gigota et déplaça son poids du corps pour s'appuyer sur sa hanche, il glissa ses bras le long du torse d'Arthur pour s'infiltrer derrière ses épaules et son cou.

Arthur sentit la pointe d'une langue humide sur ses lèvres. Elle touchait et taquinait, léchait et goûtait, demandait l'entrée. Arthur ouvrit la bouche, s'agita en sentant la langue de Merlin s'entortiller avec la sienne.

Les mains d'Arthur tombèrent sur la taille de Merlin.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Et s'embrassèrent encore.

Arthur perdit le compte. Il hésitait entre s'attendre à ce que les baisers s'arrêtent brusquement et espérer qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il s'émerveilla de la douceur des lèvres de Merlin, de la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche, de l'insistance de sa langue.

Et puis, il était perdu. Complètement, volontairement perdu. Dans les baisers, dans leur proximité, dans la sensation d'avoir Merlin contre lui.

Le corps de Merlin bougea quelque peu. Arthur émit un son désespéré. La main de Merlin se détacha de derrière son cou et vint se poser sur son torse, le caressant de haut en bas. Vers le bas. Merlin attrapa la hanche d'Arthur et Arthur entendit un faible gémissement.

Il n'était pas surpris quand il réalisa que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé.

Ils s'embrassèrent insistants maintenant, assoiffés, effrénés.

Le bassin d'Arthur se souleva pour sentir un frôlement sur son érection. Il le sentit à nouveau un instant plus tard, léger, fugace. Puis à nouveau, plus assuré cette fois, plus ferme. Il eut un frisson et attrapa le poignet de Merlin entre ses doigts, déchiré entre le devoir de l'arrêter et le désir qu'il continue.

Merlin émit un son doux, _nécessiteux _qui trouva son chemin directement dans le membre gorgé d'Arthur, et Arthur pressa la main de Merlin plus fermement contre la bosse dans son jeans, le guidant.

Arthur ne pensa pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne pensa pas, point. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il _voulait_, et l'envie désespérée devenait rapidement un besoin. Il voulait retirer son jeans. Il voulait avoir la main de Merlin autour de lui, sur sa peau, sans toutes les épaisseurs de tissus l'empêchant de réellement le sentir.

Merlin gigota à nouveau. Sa main quitta brusquement l'entrejambe d'Arthur et se dirigea sur son épaule à la place. Il sentit un léger poids à cet endroit pendant que Merlin changeait de position et se plaçait à califourchon sur les jambes d'Artur. Merlin était plus lourd qu'il ne paraissait, mais c'était un poids bienvenu –

Merlin fit avancer son bassin, dans un petit, tout petit mouvement –

Merlin était dur, dur, dur. Arthur poussa un soupir de surprise, plaisir et frustration furent avalés par le baiser de Merlin.

Merlin avança à nouveau les hanches. Arthur interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. La bouche de Merlin descendit le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge, suçant, léchant, revenant sur ses lèvres dont il reprit possession avec un coup de dent et un murmure d'excuse.

Le reste fut un fouillis de vêtements froissés, de baisers grisants, saccadés, de soupirs hachés et de murmures haletants. Les _Oh seigneur. Je te veux. Si fort. Besoin de toi. Arthur. _de Merlin le rendaient fou. Chaque pression et friction de leurs sexes à travers leurs jeans tendus. Chaque ondulation tortueuse du bassin de Merlin. Arthur perdait la tête.

Une petite pensée parvint à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'Arthur, mais c'était décousu et incohérent et désespéré. _Veux ça. Te veux. _

Les mains d'Arthur attrapèrent les fesses de Merlin. Il lui imposa un rythme plus rapide, avait besoin de plus de contact. Ca ne prit qu'une, deux, trois fois de plus et –

L'orgasme d'Arthur explosa, le laissant aveuglé de plaisir, le sexe pulsant et palpitant et imbibant son jeans. Merlin se frotta contre lui encore quelques fois de plus avant d'haleter, sa tête se pencha en avant, sa joue contre celle d'Arthur, son souffle chaud contre le cou d'Arthur.

Ça leur prit un moment pour se calmer. Merlin l'apaisa de doux, gentils baisers qu'Arthur lui rendit peut-être plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait dû, imprégnés qu'ils étaient d'une bonne dose de culpabilité. Merlin se rassit, dans un état ridiculement pitoyable qui se confondait dans le sourire de son visage, il pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne suis pas un adolescent, Merlin, dit Arthur.

— J'avais remarqué, répondit Merlin.

— Je suis trop vieux pour jouir dans mon pantalon.

— On n'est jamais trop vieux pour ça, répliqua Merlin.

Arthur appuya sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il libéra une de ses mains des hanches de Merlin et se frotta le front.

— Ça n'arrivera plus.

Il y eut une longue, longue pause et pas de réponse de la part de Merlin. Quand Arthur jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts, il vit Merlin essayer de réprimer son grand sourire.

— Oh que si.

• • • • • • • •

C'était le premier entrainement des terminales depuis le week-end de Thanksgiving et Arthur put immédiatement dire qui avait abusé à la fête de Gauvain (selon la gueule de bois dont ils souffraient encore) et qui avait trop mangé au repas de Thanksgiving (à leur manière de grogner avec une main sur le ventre pendant l'échauffement). Léon semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que Perceval se dépitait qu'il ne lui reste quasiment plus de dinde, toute sa famille mangeant presqu'autant que lui.

Parmi les conversations et salutations des étudiants se trouvait le grand sourire de Merlin et son adorable "Hey, Coach" quand il passa pour aller rejoindre les autres à l'échauffement. Arthur lutta pour ne pas le regarder, certain que tout le monde saurait exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le week-end s'ils le surprenaient à fixer Merlin.

Arthur déambulait sur le côté de la piste de course, enregistrant les temps fractionnés de quelques terminales, quand il arriva derrière les bancs où certains élèves s'étaient rassemblés pour lutter contre le vent qui soufflait. La conversation portait jusqu'à lui et quand il reconnut la voix de Merlin, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

— Sympa la fête chez Gauvain, dit Lance.

— Ouais, c'était quelque chose, convint Merlin, bon ami, d'une voix neutre.

Rien n'était visible sur son visage quand Arthur jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait certaines choses que Merlin parvenait très bien à cacher, ses propres douleurs et souffrances étaient l'une d'entre elles.

— J'ai parlé avec Freya, dit Gauvain en donnant un coup de coude à Merlin. Elle a dit que tu l'avais raccompagnée à sa voiture – elle flippe toujours depuis que Mordred lui a envoyé des roses _mortes_, bien joué d'avoir gardé un œil sur elle...

— Le moins que je pouvais faire, dit Merlin.

— Quand Mordred va-t-il comprendre ? Freya en a fini avec lui, et tu sais, Will se mord les doigts en attendant qu'elle trouve sa relation rebond avant de pouvoir tenter sa chance avec elle, dit Géraint.

— Sûrement jamais, répondit Lance. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est déjà figuré qu'il est grillé pour de bon et s'est dit que de toute façon, puisqu'il a déjà passé le point de non-retour, autant y aller à fond et se planter en beauté.

— Ça craint quand même. Je pense qu'on devrait tenter une intervention, dit Géraint. Rouler des muscles devant Mordred – pas comme si sa bande de goth avait de quoi nous effrayer, non ?

— On peut toujours demander à Owain de venir si on a besoin de vrais muscles, dit Lance avec un sourire moqueur.

Bien que l'épique tienne haut la forme, ils n'étaient pas exactement bodybuilders…

— On aura besoin d'Owain si Merlin vient avec nous, dit Géraint.

— Oy ! s'exclama Merlin. Je pèse plus lourd que toi, demi-portion.

— _Quoi qu'il en soit,_ reprit Gauvain, d'un ton sérieux et concerné qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Freya a dit que tu l'as raccompagnée à sa voiture et qu'elle t'a vu retourner vers le cottage quand elle est sortie de l'allée. Seulement, personne ne t'a plus vu après ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où t'étais ?

Merlin devint très, très raide. Il était aussi calme et composé que d'habitude mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas autant et son sourire n'était qu'un pauvre simulacre.

— Tu n'as pas eu mon sms ?

— Ouais, merci pour ça, toujours sympa de recevoir un message au milieu de la nuit d'un de mes meilleurs potes qui se sent comme la cinquième roue de la soirée et a décidé de rentrer chez lui, dit Gauvain. Alors, c'était quoi ? Tu t'es fait asperger par un putois ?

— Nan, si c'était arrivé, je serais retourné à l'intérieur pour me frotter contre tout le monde, dit Merlin.

— Eau de putois, proposa Lance.

— C'est la nouvelle senteur cette saison, dit Merlin. Toutes les célébrités le porte.

— Non, sans blague maintenant, dit Gauvain, vraiment sérieux à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Bon sang, t'es pire qu'un chien qui court derrière un os, pas vrai ? S'il _faut _vraiment que tu saches, j'ai trébuché, je suis tombé et j'ai dû m'évanouir pendant un moment, je suppose. Je me suis réveillé sous le porche. 'me suis senti vraiment stupide...

Le groupe ricana.

— Heureusement que c'est pas arrivé pendant une course, dit Géraint en riant.

— Ouais, ou il entrainerait tout le groupe derrière lui dans sa chute, toi inclus, répliqua Lance et Géraint roula les yeux.

— Comment t'es rentré alors ? demanda Gauvain, sans lâcher prise.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

— J'ai appelé mon copain. Il est venu me chercher.

— Oooh, Merlin a un copain –, dit Géraint alors que Lance sifflait. Et qui est ce mystérieux copain que tu n'as jamais mentionné avant ?

— Un gars plus vieux, dit Merlin en souriant de toutes ses dents. Super bien gaulé.

Arthur fut arraché à la conversation qu'il espionnait par Pellinor qui courut vers lui et lui demanda :

— Alors Coach, j'ai fait combien ?

Arthur baissa les yeux sur son chronomètre. Les secondes continuaient de défiler, il avait tout bonnement oublié de mesurer le temps de Pellinor. Il se racla la gorge et dit :

— Beaucoup mieux, reprends ton souffle et on y retourne.

Pellinor grogna mais il retourna sur la ligne de départ.

— J'en sais rien, dit Géraint. Je pense que tu viens de l'inventer. Il n'y a aucun copain.

— Attends, quoi ? J'entends correctement ? Géraint est _jaloux _? demanda Merlin.

— On dirait bien, dit Lance.

— Je vous emmerde, dit Géraint en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aime beaucoup trop les nichons de Viv pour vouloir de la queue, même une aussi sympa que celle de Merlin.

Il y eut un bref silence dans le groupe.

— Oh, mon dieu, dit Merlin, la bouche ouverte en fixant Géraint. Oh mon dieu, tu m'as maté ?! Je suis vraiment flatté mais, tu sais, je suis pris. Et je crois que Viv pourrait vraiment essayer de m'arracher les yeux ou un truc du genre.

Vivian n'aurait peut-être pas à intervenir parce qu'Arthur risquait d'arriver le premier. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit Pellinor l'appeler et agita la main pour lui signifier qu'il était attentif et de commencer à courir dès qu'il était prêt. Cette fois, Arthur garda les yeux sur le chronomètre et enregistra le temps de Pellinor – il avait raison. Beaucoup mieux.

— Groupe suivant ! appela-t-il.

Il regarda Géraint et Lance avancer vers la ligne de départ en trottant pour s'échauffer.

— Okay, la vérité maintenant, dit Gauvain. C'était ce trouduc, pas vrai ? Gilli ?

— Qui ? demanda Merlin mais il ne sonnait pas aussi innocent qu'il tentait de l'être.

— Putain, je le savais, siffla Gauvain. Ils pétaient plus haut que leurs culs pendant la nuit, lui et ses potes. Kay était tombé mort dans le fauteuil de papa ou il les aurait tenu en ligne. Puis j'ai remarqué que lui et ses bâtards avaient les poings en sang alors qu'ils n'avaient rien un instant avant et maintenant toi et ton visage qui semble avoir été passé au batteur –

Merlin se toucha le visage sans réfléchir.

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé.

— Et je suis Usain Bolt, répliqua Gauvain. Je t'ai vu dans les vestiaires. C'est un putain de sale bleu que t'as sur les côtes pour quelqu'un qui est tombé tête la première sur un sol recouvert d'épines de pin et qui a roulé sous la terrasse. Dis-moi. C'était ce sale enfoiré, pas vrai ?

— Laisse tomber, » dit platement Merlin. Il se leva brusquement. « C'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir, non ?

Merlin ne laissa pas l'occasion à Gauvain de répondre. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Géraint et Lance sur la piste.

Gauvain attendit que Merlin soit trop loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Il surprit le regard d'Arthur sur lui et, se souvenant visiblement des règles d'Arthur sur les téléphones durant l'entrainement, se leva avec son portable en main.

— Faut que je passe un coup de fil, Coach. Question de vie ou de mort.

— Celle de qui ? demanda Arthur aussi modérément que possible.

— De mon frangin, dit Gauvain avec un grognement.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas mais pas suffisamment loin pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas entendre.

— Kay. Non, me fais pas le coup de _Quoi'd'neuf, G _! Je veux savoir ce que tu glandes avec une bande de fils de pute homophobes qui se tapent des tripes skinheads et tabassent mon meilleur pote à une soirée où tu n'avais aucune putain de raison de te pointer dès le putain de départ. Je veux pas t'écouter, non, rien à foutre que tu savais pas que mon meilleur pote était gay ou que tes copains étaient des trouducs. Tout ce que je veux entendre, c'est que tu vas les dénoncer et que tu ne vas plus jamais traîner avec eux. Tu es _bisexuel_, Kay – tu crois qu'ils feront quoi en l'apprenant ?

Il y eut une pause, puis Gauvain explosa.

— Non, je ne sais pas comment ils savaient que Merlin est gay et bordel – quoi ?

Le grognement de Gauvain fut étouffé par le bruit de sa main claquant contre son front.

— Ouais, c'est le mignon. Grands yeux bleus. Pommettes saillantes. Bouche qui semble avoir été créée pour tailler des pipes. Oui. Celui sur qui tu aimerais lécher de la crème fouettée toute la journée, répéta Gauvain dans un soupir monotone, comme s'il était habituée aux excès de son frère et ne s'en offusquait plus. Non, je ne vais pas te présenter. Non. Absolument pas. D'un, parce que ce n'est pas ma faute si ton gaydar déconne et que tu étais trop occupé à jouer Capitaine Négligent pour le remarquer toi-même. De deux, parce qu'il a un copain qui est vraiment sexy et, ben, toi pas – quoi, non, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais t'as vu Merlin, non ? Si y'a bien quelqu'un capable de rendre Ryan Gosling gay, c'est lui.

Il y eut une brève pause.

— Content que tu sois du même avis. Et de trois, même s'il était célibataire, je ne pense pas que Merlin s'intéresserait à toi, même si t'étais mort, _ce que tu seras si tu ne te trouves pas des potes de meilleure qualité, espèce de tête de nœuds !_ dit Gauvain. Et s'ils ne te battent pas à mort en voyant l'arc-en-ciel tatoué sur ton cul, alors ce sera papa et maman quand ils réaliseront avec quel genre d'enflures tu traînes.

Gauvain raccrocha après une autre minute et un _« Bien ! » _plein d'emphase, passa à côté d'Arthur avec un hochement de tête et un « désolé pour ça » dénué du moindre remord, jeta son téléphone dans son sac de gym et trotta rejoindre les autres sur la ligne de départ où ils l'attendaient.

Arthur se rappelait du frère de Gauvain, Kay. Plus petit que Gauvain, un peu plus massif, l'une des figures de tête de l'équipe de lutte de l'école avant qu'il ne parte à l'université avec une bourse d'études.

Il n'était pas au courant que Kay était bi, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, toute la famille était au courant, et ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Juste comme la mère de Merlin n'était pas dérangée que Merlin soit gay.

Arthur leur enviait leurs familles et amis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Léon et Perceval où ils discutaient – probablement des matchs de foot à venir – et se demanda comment ils réagiraient s'ils étaient au courant pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et passez de bonnes fêtes !

**vianaha, lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**, merci pour vos commentaires et merci à tous ceux suivent/ajoutent en favori.

Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Arthur et ses doutes (il progresse!). Allez, avouez, vous en voudriez des amis comme ça vous aussi, non ? XD

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Part 6**

Ce fut trois semaines de joggings matinaux dans le froid et le noir qui se finissaient par quelques baisers rapides à l'endroit le plus éloigné de la piste d'athlétisme, de longs regards échangés par-dessus le terrain de sport, de frôlements fugaces durant les entrainements quand personne ne leur prêtait attention et un rendez-vous un samedi soir qu'ils passèrent presque entièrement nus sur le canapé du salon avant que Merlin ne lui fasse une branlette si incroyablement parfaite qu'Arthur ne redescendit pas sur Terre suffisamment vite pour voir Merlin jouir.

Ce fut trois semaines à désirer plus que ça, à vaciller entre _il est dix ans plus jeune, je suis son coach _et _Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie de tenir sa main en public, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins. _

Ce fut trois semaines à écouter les amis de Merlin le taquiner à propos de son petit ami secret, à regarder Merlin les supporter sans broncher, à voir les sourires tristes de Merlin quand Lance passait son bas autour des épaules de Gwen ou quand Will embrassait Freya sur la joue, ou quand Géraint parlait de Viv et de leur intention de se marier après l'obtention de leur diplôme.

Cela prit trois semaines pour rassembler le courage nécessaire pour inviter Léon et Perceval chez lui, pour trouver les mots pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire, pour franchir ce pas qu'il aurait dû franchir des années plus tôt, parce qu'il voulait vivre sans se cacher. Parce qu'il avait besoin de vivre sans se cacher.

Parce que Merlin méritait mieux.

Ils étaient dans le salon d'Arthur, Perceval occupait tout le canapé à lui tout seul et Léon était dans le fauteuil, un gros saladier de chips en équilibre sur les jambes, un bol de trempette à l'oignon dans une main et une bière dans l'autre, à essayer de mettre au point la logistique nécessaire pour pouvoir manger ses chips sans avoir à déposer sa bière. C'était la mi-temps, les pubs étaient passées et personne n'était intéressé par la discussion des commentateurs sportifs qui passaient plus de temps à se moquer les uns des autres qu'à parler du match.

— Ça va, Arthur ? T'es drôlement silencieux, dit Perceval en se levant du canapé.

Arthur l'entendit aller dans la cuisine, ouvrir le frigo et faire une razzia sur la nourriture. Il revint avec trois bières dans une de ses mains massives, une fourchette et la salade de pâtes du souper de la veille dans l'autre.

— Je...

Arthur inspira profondément. Il avait besoin de laisser sortir les mots. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher. Il devait – il regarda ses mains.

— Je réfléchis.

— Ça doit être grave vu ta tête, dit Perceval.

— Tu as des problèmes ? demanda Léon.

Arthur se frotta les yeux. S'il pouvait juste laisser les mots sortir – s'il arrêtait d'y penser…

— Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous disais que je suis gay ?

Il y avait du bruit à la télé. Le cliquetis de la fourchette dans le bol en verre alors que Perceval tentait d'attraper une pâte. Un lourd _crunch _quand Léon trouva comment manger ses chips sans lâcher sa bière.

— Qu'on est… okay ? dit finalement Perceval.

Il regarda Arthur d'un air qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme interrogateur.

— Tu l'es ? demanda Léon.

— Oui, répondit Arthur.

Il était au supplice de la confession, mais quand il leva les yeux sur l'Inquisiteur proverbial qui distribuait les ordres de torture, le visage de l'Inquisiteur était le sien. C'était son enfer, son malheur, sa faute. Il y avait tant de _si seulement _dans sa vie, mais le plus grand était _s'il seulement il n'avait jamais laissé son père le faire devenir ce qu'il était._

— C'est arrivé quand ? demanda Léon.

Arthur osa lancer un regard en direction de Léon, et il le vit plus confus que contrarié.

— À la naissance ?

Léon roula les yeux et essaya de se pencher en avant mais le petit buffet sur ses genoux l'en empêcha.

— Merci, je suis au courant de _ça,_ je suis pas idiot. C'est juste – c'est bizarre. Où j'étais ? Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ?

— Le principe quand tu es dans le placard, c'est que personne n'en sache rien, répondit calmement Arthur.

Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'il était en train de tordre ses doigts, sa peau était rouge et irritée.

— Ouais, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as caché ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait. Et sûrement pas nous, pas vrai Perce ? demanda Léon.

— Non, aucun souci, c'est cool, mais je comprends pas, » dit Perceval, l'air sincèrement perdu. Il attrapa une des trois bières fraiches sur la table basse. « Et Sophia alors ? Je pensais que nous aviez un truc. Je veux dire, tu l'emmènes à toutes les soirées de charité de la ville et tout...

— Ouais, reprit Léon en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai plus vu dans les pages mondaines depuis un moment. Sophia n'était pas à la collecte de fonds pour Habitat pour l'Humanité le mois passé ?

— Si, mais ce n'était pas Arthur à son bras sur la couverture de la section people, confirma Perceval. J'ai pensé que vous vous étiez peut-être disputés tous les deux ou que tu avais eu un empêchement – tu n'étais pas à une compétition à Logres ce jour-là ? En tout cas, y'avait ce vieux type avec elle...

— T'as vu sa cravate ? Ce truc vert à pois ?

— C'était vert ? demanda Perceval.

— Je ne reçois pas le journal, je les vu sur la version électronique, dit Léon. Photos couleur. Cravate à pois verts et jaunes. Je pense que c'était pour être assorti à la robe de Sophia, mais tu sais, jaune fluo et vert irlandais ne vont avec _rien. _Sans blague.

— J'aurais dû penser à aller voir en ligne. Je veux dire, les _cheveux _du gars ? Quelqu'un aurait dû lui dire que la mèche et la gomina sont passées depuis les 50's.

— _Il _date des 50's, dit Léon. 60's à la grande limite. Son pantalon avait des pattes d'eph.

— Sans dec ? s'exclama Perceval en ricanant.

Le regard d'Arthur passa de l'un à l'autre pendant une éternité.

— Mon dieu. _Vous _êtes gay.

Léon lui lança des chips dessus. Perceval le frappa sur la tête avec sa fourchette.

— Pas besoin d'être gay pour reconnaitre une véritable catastrophe de la mode. Alors, quoi ? Tu ne sortais pas avec Sophia ? Elle était ta – comment on les appelle, Léon ?

— Désolé, mes facultés de télépathie ne semblent pas voir où tu veux en venir, dit Léon d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Perceval claqua des doigts.

— Comment on appelle la fille qui couvre un gars qui est gay et ne veut pas que quelqu'un le découvre ?

— Ça importe ? demanda Arthur avec lassitude. Je ne veux plus le faire. Me cacher, je veux dire.

Personne ne dit rien. À la télévision, les joueurs revinrent sur le terrain pour le début de la seconde mi-temps et s'alignèrent dans leur camp, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

— C'est ton père ? demanda doucement Léon. C'est à cause de lui que tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

— Oh, merde, dit Perceval, comme si la pensée venait juste de le frapper. Aussitôt, son teint blafard traversa plusieurs nuances de pale si rapidement qu'Arthur se demanda s'il ne devrait pas appeler une ambulance.

Uther Pendragon savait comment jouer le jeu du politiquement correct, comment se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Il savait exactement comment dire la bonne chose à la bonne personne pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit un nouveau financement pour l'école pour une nouvelle bibliothèque ou un nouveau gymnase ou un nouveau théâtre, ou un peu de poids politique pour s'assurer que certains membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se taisent quand il voulait qu'une nouvelle motion passe. Sa position en tant que directeur de Camelot High ne datait pas d'hier, et Perceval et Léon avaient été là suffisamment longtemps pour entendre parler ou même assister à l'une ou l'autre de ses diatribes intolérantes et particulièrement vitriolées.

À une époque, Uther n'avait pas eu honte d'exprimer sa répugnance à l'encontre des homosexuels, quand il avait organisé et même _mené _des meetings d'opposition, et s'était dressé avec véhémence contre la modification par le conseil d'administration du règlement qui l'autorisait à expulser les élèves qui faisaient montre d'un comportement "dépravé".

— Il est au courant ? demanda Perceval, et Arthur pensa entendre un tremblement dans sa voix.

Cela semblait ridicule, quelque part, que Perceval soit effrayé par Uther alors que ce n'était pas lui qui était gay.

Arthur ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il s'appuya contre son dossier et ferma les yeux.

— J'avais, je sais pas, quinze, seize ans quand il m'a surpris avec un autre mec.

— Oh, merde, dit à nouveau Perceval.

— Ouais, confirma Arthur en rigolant sans joie. Il a vraiment resserré les visses après ça. Fait pendre pas mal de choses au-dessus de ma tête. A menacé de me jeter de la maison. Dit que ma mère serait honteuse et qu'elle devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Qu'il me déshériterait si je l'embarrassais jamais.

Perceval et Léon restèrent silencieux, et il semblait que maintenant qu'Arthur était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

— Il a dit que si je gâchais les choses pour lui, il me tuerait. Il l'a presque fait, une fois. Je revenais à peine du camp d'entraînement – je pensais que j'étais en lieu sûr pour faire ce que je voulais là-bas, il était quasiment de l'autre côté du pays, mais je suppose qu'il avait dû payer des gens pour garder un œil sur moi. Il a découvert ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et un autre athlète, un Russe du programme d'échange, et, eh bien...

Arthur se frotta le visage.

— Il a fait attention. N'a rien cassé de ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'ai pas pu sortir de la maison pendant plusieurs jours parce que c'était trop gonflé. Mais j'ai dû retourner à l'entrainement ou j'aurais raté ma chance pour mes premiers JO, et il a glissé aux journalistes que j'avais été attaqué par un de mes rivaux. M'a renvoyé au camp avec un garde du corps.

Arthur renifla de mépris.

— Plutôt un baby-sitter. Ça ne s'est pas amélioré après ça. Il m'envoyait des coupures de journal, des enregistrements vidéo, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur des gosses qui étaient gays et s'étaient fait tabasser à cause de ça. Il a même ajouté à l'encre noire _ça pourrait être toi _sur l'histoire de ce gamin qui s'est fait tuer parce qu'il était homo.

— Seigneur. C'est. Seigneur. J'ai pas de mots, dit Perceval, semblant bouleversé.

Léon était chancelant, du genre j'ai-trop-bu-et-je-vais-être-malade comme il l'était parfois, sauf qu'il n'avait même pas fini sa première bière.

— Ouais, dit Arthur.

Il se sentit soudain usé jusqu'à l'os. Il avait porté ce poids pendant presque toute sa vie et maintenant qu'il s'était déchargé de ce fardeau, il réalisait à quel point cela l'avait épuisé. Le silence de Perceval et Léon n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Le canapé bougea. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

— Tu sais qu'on est tes amis, pas vrai ? dit Perceval. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous. Sauf si tu es sur le point de me dire que tu craques totalement sur moi –

— Il doit être important, dit Léon, d'une voix calme et profonde qui couvrit complètement celle de Perceval. Si tu nous le dis maintenant. Il doit représenter beaucoup pour toi, qui qu'il soit.

— Oui. Énormément, » dit Arthur d'une voix douce. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le plafond, terriblement sentimental tout d'un coup. « Je suis amoureux de lui.

Il ne l'avait même pas dit à Merlin encore. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait le courage.

— Bon sang, s'exclama Perceval. Tu laisses un mec espérer et –

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup d'épaule à Perceval il ne vacilla même pas.

— Nan, plus sérieusement, reprit-il en souriant. Je suis content pour toi.

Arthur baissa la tête et acquiesça. Quand il releva les yeux, l'expression de Perceval était sérieuse, tout comme celle de Léon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Uther ?

— J'en sais rien, dit Arthur, et il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

Arthur avait écarté son père de sa vie autant que possible. Ils se voyaient à peine à l'école, sauf lors des réunions interdépartements. Il ne voyait jamais son père qu'exceptionnellement lors des vacances scolaires. Il avait vaguement accepté ses demandes d'accompagner telle ou telle femme à une soirée ou l'autre et avait gardé la tête basse dans une tentative inconsciente de ne pas briser les règles qu'Uther avait établies pour lui quand il était adolescent, mais Uther n'avait plus été le père d'Arthur qu'en nom depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans sa chambre à coucher et avait menacé de le tuer.

Uther ne pouvait pas faire grande chose à Arthur si Arthur décidait de faire son coming-out publiquement. Il pourrait sans doute trouver une raison de virer son propre fils, ou de le forcer à quitter l'école. Arthur s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse exactement ça, juste pour trouver un moyen de sauver les apparences. Pire, Uther pourrait se montrer vindicatif et répandre assez de rumeurs pour s'assurer qu'Arthur ne puisse jamais retrouver de boulot le reste de sa vie. Perdre son job ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment ne pas être là pour les gosses qu'il entraînait et éduquait était une autre affaire.

— Je vais laisser l'année se finir, je suppose, dit-il finalement. Puis partir. Pas besoin de faire une annonce officielle ou quoi que ce soit. Ça me suffit que vous, vous soyez au courant.

— Et pour le travail ?

— Je donnerai au conseil d'administration suffisamment de temps pour trouver un autre coach. Rien ne me force à passer directement par mon père. » Arthur marqua une pause. « Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait ma démission, de toute façon. Il me forcerait sans doute à rester si j'essayais de partir.

Arthur supposait qu'Uther userait probablement de son vieux baratin sur le "devoir pour l'école" que chaque membre du personnel connaissait si bien, mélangé à une généreuse dose de trahison familiale et un peu de la fictionnelle tradition des Pendragon. Et puis, il y avait les menaces –

Arthur se souvenait avoir été tabassé. Il se rappelait des coups sur le corps de Merlin. Seigneur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Uther faire du mal à Merlin.

— De toute façon, même s'il essayait de me forcer, je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester une fois la vérité révélée. Vous imaginez ? » Arthur rigola à moitié. « À chaque fois qu'il râlera et se plaindra de l'immoralité de la jeunesse aux réunions facultaires, il m'utilisera comme exemple devant tout le monde. Et vous savez quoi ? Qu'il aille au diable. Je préfère partir. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autres opportunités.

Universités, facultés, équipe nationale. L'équipe olympique. Ils le voulaient tous comme coach. Il n'avait qu'à passer quelques coups de fil.

— Eh ben, ça fait chier. Que tu partes. Mais c'est ton choix, dit Perceval. Tu sais qu'on sera de ton côté, quoi que tu décides ?

Arthur leva lentement les yeux, regarda d'abord Perceval, puis Léon. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à ça. Ses yeux piquèrent et il cligna les paupières pour en chasser les larmes, parce qu'il soit maudit s'il laissait l'un d'entre eux le voir pleurer.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

Ils regardèrent le match pendant un moment, mais discutèrent surtout – des étudiants et de l'avenir de l'équipe d'athlétisme si Arthur partait, de comment les étudiants réagiraient ("Tu sous-estimes à quel point les gamins t'aiment. Je parie que ça dégénérerait en émeute totale s'ils venaient à apprendre que tu as été forcé de partir parce que t'es gay," dit Léon), de ce que les autres enseignants diraient ("Je pense que Monmouth te regarderait comme si tu étais un citron qu'il venait juste de sucer – ah, beurk, oublie que j'ai dit ça," s'exclama Perceval), de ce que le conseil de l'école ferait ("Au final, ils sont liés par le pouvoir des parents d'élèves. Et les parents ? Tant que leurs gamins sont contents… je pense que t'es bon de ce côté," dit Perceval).

La conversation dévia sur ce que Perceval avait de prévu pour le reste de l'année, sur ce que Léon avait en tête pour l'équipe de basket des filles puisque celle des garçons avait foiré leur chance de participer au championnat régional, sur la réunion des profs de fin d'année et la pièce de Noël et le bal de Noël et le semestre suivant et la famille ridiculement nombreuse de Perceval et la petite amie de Léon.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que le match soit fini et durant le bulletin d'information et le talk-show humoristique de fin de nuit. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Perceval les interrompe avec ses ronflements et sursaute en se réveillant lui-même et marmonne quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin d'un lit.

— Écoute, dit Perceval en se tenant devant la porte d'entrée, une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Si quelqu'un te cherche des problèmes–

— Lance Perceval sur eux, proposa Léon.

— Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, enfin, évidemment que tu voudras parler au plus sensible de nous deux – t'as mon numéro, pas vrai ?, termina Perceval avec un sourire.

— Hey ! Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Je suis parfaitement capable d'être sensible ! protesta Léon.

— Merci, dit Arthur, la poitrine serrée. Je – J'apprécie. Vraiment.

Perceval les salua et disparut dans la nuit, rentrant chez lui en voiture. Léon resta pour aider Arthur à ranger en ramassant les miettes de chips qu'il avait éparpillées pendant le match.

— Alors, est-ce qu'on connait ton… je suppose que je devrais utiliser le mot "petit ami" ? demanda Léon.

Arthur gigota, mal à l'aise. Il étudia le visage de Léon avant d'inspirer profondément.

— Oui, tu le connais. C'est… c'est un peu le problème.

— Depuis quand être amoureux de quelqu'un est un problème ? questionna Léon.

Il ramassa un coussin et découvrit un petit tas de morceaux de chips.

— C'est Merlin, dit Arthur.

Léon se redressa d'un coup et se tourna pour le regarder avec surprise. Arthur se prépara pour les cris, les insultes, les – tout sauf le regard de considération qui apparut sur le visage de Léon et le petit haussement d'épaules serein.

— Okay. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le problème, dit Léon. Merlin a dix-huit ans. Il n'est pas un de tes élèves du cours d'éducation physique. Tu ne lui mets pas de note, tu l'entraines pour l'équipe de course à pied. Ses temps parlent pour lui personne ne peut dire que tu le favorises. Et si quelqu'un se plaint de traitement de faveur, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Tout le monde sait qu'Uther te pousse à travailler avec Géraint. Tu passes plus de temps sur le terrain avec lui que n'importe qui d'autre.

Arthur ne répondit rien.

— Tu te sens coupable, pas vrai ? demanda Léon. Je doute que ce soit nécessaire. Je veux dire, qui a commencé ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? C'était Merlin, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, dit Arthur.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

— Tu vois ? » Léon ramassa les bouteilles de bière et les plaça dans le casier à côté du plan de travail de la cuisine. « Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi et Morgane.

— Ça fait quoi, trois ans que tu es avec elle ? demanda Arthur.

Il plaça les bols dans l'évier il s'en occuperait demain matin.

— Presque quatre. » Léon le contempla une minute avant de sembler prendre une décision. « Je t'ai déjà dit quel âge elle a ?

— Vingt-trois ? Vingt-quatre ? supposa Arthur. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais rencontrée à l'école.

— Je n'ai pas dit quelle école, répondit Léon. Elle a dix-neuf ans, Arthur.

Arthur refit le calcul dans sa tête plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas oublié une année quelque part.

— J'étais son prof. Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'inviter à sortir et je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire non. À la fin de l'année, elle en était arrivée à me coincer dans mon bureau, dans les douches, dans un _placard d'entretien_. » Léon marqua une pause. « Crois-moi, j'aurai bien plus de problèmes que toi si ça s'apprend.

— Tu…

Léon avait commencé à Camelot High trois ans plus tôt – un remplacement de dernière minute pour un professeur qui avait fait une dépression nerveuse. Ça lui avait semblé bizarre à l'époque, que Léon accepte si rapidement et si volontairement le poste malgré ses autres engagements, mais tout prenait un sens maintenant. Arthur s'assit et lâcha un rire.

— On fait une sacrée équipe.

— Ouais, rigola Léon. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, pas vrai ? Morgane ne me laisserait jamais partir. Des coups dans la tête si j'ose seulement _penser _qu'elle serait bien mieux sans moi. Je parie que Merlin ne doit pas être très différent.

Arthur pensa à Merlin, à la façon dont il avait creusé son nid dans la vie d'Arthur et était devenu le centre de son monde. Comment il avait défié Arthur, comment il avait refusé d'accepter quoi que ce soit de moins que tout ce qu'Arthur avait à donner, comment il avait surpris Arthur en lui montrant combien il y avait à donner dès le départ.

— Ouais. C'est vrai.

— Tu peux lutter autant que tu veux, Arthur, mais à la fin, c'est eux qui gagnent. Tu ne t'en plaindras pas. Je sais que c'est mon cas.

Arthur essaya de ne pas sourire, mais c'était peine perdue. Il acquiesça.

— Si tu fais ton coming-out, dit soudainement Léon en changeant de sujet, je pense que ce sera une bonne chose. Tu seras comme un modèle. Beaucoup de gosses en ont besoin. Seigneur, Perceval en a besoin.

— Perce ?

Arthur se tourna pour regarder Léon.

— Pourquoi Perce ?

Léon haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai peut-être manqué de vous remarquer, toi et Merlin, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir Perceval baver sur Elyan, son quaterback star.

• • • • • • • •

Ils discutèrent. Discutèrent _beaucoup. _Arthur apprit que Merlin était beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne lui en avait donné le crédit, et bien que Merlin soit un adolescent de dix-huit ans presque perpétuellement excité, ce n'était pas lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient ou se frottaient l'un contre l'autre que Merlin le surprenait le plus.

Sa mère était à nouveau en voyage et Merlin était passé chez lui et s'était promptement étalé sur le canapé pour étudier ses examens. Arthur avait fini la plus grosse partie de la vaisselle et avait replacé la cocotte dans le four puis s'était dirigé vers le canapé, avait soulevé les jambes de Merlin, s'était assis et avait replacé les jambes de Merlin sur ses cuisses.

Arthur ne pouvait pas voir Merlin par-dessus le livre d'histoire qu'il était en train de lire. Il alluma la télé, plaça le son à un volume minimal et se relaxa. Il retira les chaussettes de Merlin et regarda ses orteils se retrousser, mais le livre d'histoire resta là où il était. Ce fut après plus de cinq minutes de massage de pieds que Merlin grimaça un peu et essaya de récupérer sa jambe.

— Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire à l'école que tu avais étudié la kinésiologie à l'université, dit Merlin en baissant son livre.

— C'est vrai, » répondit Arthur en faisant courir son pouce le long de la voute plantaire de Merlin. Il pouvait sentir un nœud de tension, juste là. « J'ai fait un peu de physio sportive aussi, évidemment.

— Oh, okay. Je me posais juste la question. Je trouvais un peu bizarre que tu en aies tout le temps après mes pieds, comme ça. Je pensais que t'étais une sorte de fétichiste des pieds ou un truc du genre, dit Merlin, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire narquois.

Arthur pouffa.

— Évidemment que non.

— Juste pour être sûr, dit Merlin.

Il reprit son livre.

Arthur étudia le pied dans sa main. Il leva la jambe de Merlin et embrassa le bout de son pied.

— Juste un peu alors.

Merlin rigola, mais son pied se tortilla.

— Arrête ça. J'ai un examen.

— Tu me repousserais pour un examen ?

Merlin le regarda par-dessus son livre et son expression intense et déterminée lui répondit.

— Fac de droit.

Merlin retourna à son étude mais il se rapprocha.

• • • • • • • •

Et puis, ils discutèrent _d'autres _choses. Ça commença par Arthur, qui avait le cœur lourd et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Merlin serait bien mieux s'il n'était pas avec lui. Il pourrait aller à l'université, pourrait vivre dans les dortoirs, rejoindre une fraternité et se bourrer et faire toutes sortes de choses qu'un garçon de son âge était supposé faire. Avoir des rendez-vous. Aller voir des films. Sortir le soir. Tout ce qu'Arthur n'osait pas faire.

Merlin le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

— Arrête ça. Tu penses trop fort. J'arrive pas à entendre le film.

— Merlin-

Merlin attrapa la télécommande et mit le film sur pause puis se cala contre Arthur, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Non, je ne vais pas rompre avec toi. Non, je ne vais pas te laisser rompre avec moi.

— Tu vas aller aux Jeux olympiques. Tu vas partir pour faire tes études.

— _On _va aller aux Jeux olympiques. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu toutes ces lettres des recruteurs. Ils essayent de te mettre la main dessus depuis des siècles. Tu veux travailler pour eux, non ?

— Oui, mais – » Arthur fut distrait par ses cheveux qui furent tirés d'un coup sec et il réalisa avec surprise ce que Merlin venait de dire. « Attends. Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Où as-tu vu ces lettres ?

— Dans le tiroir de ton bureau.

Arthur grogna.

— Ces papiers sont privés !

— Je suis un _abominable _fouineur. Blâme ma mère. C'est héréditaire. Ils ont trouvé un gène qui code spécifiquement le besoin de fourrer son nez partout, ma mère et moi l'avons en quantité. Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

— Merlin -

Merlin se déplaça et s'assit à califourchon sur Arthur – les fesses de Merlin sur les jambes d'Arthur était une technique qui garantissait de priver Arthur de sa capacité à parler.

— J'ai tout prévu. Ça va être génial. Je vais finir l'école ici, d'accord ? Je vais gagner le championnat national, aller aux essais olympiques et être sélectionné dans l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, tu vas les rappeler, leur dire que tu en as assez de jouer les inaccessibles et tu commenceras ton nouveau boulot cet été. On pourra emménager là-bas ensemble. Puis à l'automne, je serai à l'université. J'ai postulé pour Yale – je sais qu'ils te veulent comme coach principal de leur département d'athlétisme et leurs recruteurs sont après moi depuis la dernière course, donc j'aurai probablement une bourse d'études pour y aller, surtout que ma mère y est allée avant moi elle aussi. Et si tu préfères aller à Chula Vista à la place, je pourrai toujours aller à l'université de San Diego. Ce n'est pas loin, on pourra gérer les déplacements -

— Merlin -

— Je pourrais même être admis parmi les résidents de Chula Vista, si je voulais prendre une année sabbatique pour me concentrer sur l'entrainement et puis, ben, tu seras là, pas vrai ? Pas besoin d'être séparé.

Arthur fixa Merlin. C'était comme l'avait prévenu Léon –comme si Merlin était une force de la nature. Arthur n'était qu'un avion de papier emporté par un ouragan, et il ne trouvait pas en lui la volonté d'objecter. Il _avait _envisagé de quitter son emploi. La seule raison qu'il avait de rester jusque la fin de l'année scolaire était Merlin. Il avait pensé à appeler ses contacts, pour voir s'ils avaient toujours des ouvertures, mais la seule chose qui l'avait retenu était de ne pas savoir où irait Merlin.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient parlé, mais savoir qu'il faisait partie des plans futurs de Merlin remplissait Arthur d'un bonheur incroyable.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore couché ensemble. Arthur n'était pas sûr que leurs jeux de mains comptent vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il en voulait plus. Plus de _ceci_, plus de Merlin. Tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

— Tu as fini de penser ? demanda gentiment Merlin en laissant de nouveau ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux d'Arthur.

— Je pense à d'autres choses maintenant, dit Arthur en souriant un peu alors que la tête de Merlin se penchait sur le côté et qu'il l'étudiait longuement.

— De meilleures choses ?

— De meilleures choses, confirma Arthur.

Le sourire de Merlin était doux, mais le baiser qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres était encore plus doux, saupoudré d'une légère saveur salée due aux popcorns que Merlin avait engloutis pas moins de dix minutes après le début du film. Arthur pensait qu'_il_ avait de l'appétit. Que _Perceval _avait de l'appétit. Mais Merlin les battait facilement tous les deux quand il se mettait à vider le frigo d'Arthur.

— Bien, parce qu'on a encore tout de temps de décider ce qu'on va faire, pas vrai ? dit Merlin en embrassant Arthur encore et encore, de légères pressions contre ses lèvres qui faisait tout oublier à Arthur du film et du futur.

Il partit à la conquête de la bouche de Merlin et Merlin ne le laissa faire qu'un moment avant de profiter de l'état de distraction totale d'Arthur pour le débarrasser de son tee-shirt.

— Merlin ? souffla Arthur, tremblant sous l'avalanche de baisers qui s'abattit le long de son cou. Un déluge de coups de langue conquit la ligne de ses clavicules, un tracé humide dessina son sternum, un baiser ici et là furent déposés là où il était le plus chatouilleux. Merlin attrapa la jambe d'Arthur et tira et poussa et –

— Est-ce que tu – oh, oui, voilà, comme ça, dit Merlin quand Arthur bougea sa jambe pour l'étirer sur le canapé et brusquement, il fit passer ses mains sous les genoux d'Arthur et tira d'un coup sec, et Arthur se retrouva couché sur le dos.

Arthur étouffa un son de surprise. Merlin le recouvrit en un instant et pressa un baiser ferme sur ses lèvres.

— Reste allongé et pense à - (1)

— Ne finis pas cette phrase, le prévint Arthur.

Mais c'était trop tard, car son membre était déjà très intéressé si pas par la voix rauque de Merlin, assurément par sa cuisse qui se frottait lascivement contre lui.

— J'ai toujours voulu dire ça, déclara Merlin, les yeux brillants de malice en s'éloignant légèrement, se déplaçant pour se retrouver à genoux.

Il retira son tee-shirt – Arthur suivit des yeux le bord de celui-ci alors qu'il se relevait sur le torse de Merlin, ses doigts tentèrent de le rattraper, touchant chaque centimètre de peau qui était révélé au fur et à mesure du retrait du vêtement. Le tee-shirt fut lancé sur le côté les cheveux de Merlin s'emmêlèrent sous l'effet de l'électricité statique, lui donnant par inadvertance un look saut-du-lit.

— Bon sang, tu es magnifique.

Arthur ne savait pas qu'il avait parlé jusqu'à entendre les mots suspendus dans l'air entre eux, et Merlin sourit, lentement, d'un air languide, avant de recouvrir Arthur à nouveau. Le choc de la peau nue contre sa peau nue réveilla douloureusement le désir d'Arthur.

— Tu sais quoi d'autre j'ai toujours rêvé de te dire ? » demanda Merlin en lui volant un baiser et avant qu'Arthur puisse lui répondre proprement, ses lèvres dévièrent vers son oreille. Sa voix s'abaissa à nouveau et il dit, de ce murmure rocailleux impossiblement sexy. « Je vais te sucer.

Le bassin d'Arthur se souleva, séduit par l'idée.

— Seigneur, Merlin.

— Tu aimerais ?

— Merde. Oui.

— Tu veux que je te prenne dans ma bouche ?

— Oui. Merde. Oui. S'il te plait, dit Arthur, incohérent, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui sortait de sa bouche ou s'en fichant éperdument alors que Merlin continuait sur sa lancée. Ces lèvres. Seigneur. Ce que j'ai pu fantasmer sur ces lèvres. Je veux les sentir autour de moi. Merlin. Bordel –

Son corps se figea, électrifié, à la sensation de la langue de Merlin autour de son téton, traçant un cercle tout en lenteur qui s'élargissait progressivement par anneaux concentriques. Le souffle de Merlin était doux contre les lignes humides, mais c'était un choc de sentir sa peau devenir froide juste avant d'être de nouveau recouverte par cette chaude bouche. Merlin donna un coup du bout de la langue sur le téton d'Arthur, puis il y eut une succion, chaude et battante –

Le corps d'Arthur s'arqua, son gémissement couvrant les explosions du film.

Merlin le relâcha. Il passa de l'autre côté, recommença son traitement et Arthur perdit la tête sous l'assaut. Il avait cette image fugace et persistante de la bouche de Merlin faisant exactement la même chose à son sexe et était prêt à accéder à toutes les demandes de Merlin, quelles qu'elles soient.

Arthur prit conscience qu'il entendait un petit chant de lamentations, de suppliques et de demandes – _s'il te plait, s'il te plait, Dieu, oh Seigneur, n'arrête pas _– mais il ne réalisa pas que ça venait de lui avant que Merlin ne s'applique joyeusement à répéter ses soins en passant d'un mamelon à l'autre, prenant de plus en plus longtemps sur chacun d'entre eux. Ce fut quand en sentant la plus douce, la plus faible pression des dents de Merlin autour de la protubérance qu'Arthur pensa que son jeans allait se déchirer là où son érection essayait vaillamment de trouver le chemin de la liberté.

Il baissa la main pour se toucher, apaiser la douleur.

Merlin lui attrapa le poignet et repoussa son bras au-dessus de sa tête avec un grognement d'avertissement. La vibration chatouilla la peau d'Arthur et il gigota sous Merlin pour tenter de créer un peu de friction.

Merlin le tortura en s'éloignant, en l'empêchant d'atteindre le moindre soulagement, et une fois assuré qu'Arthur ne bougerait plus – pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher – il retourna son attention sur le mamelon d'Arthur, embrassant, léchant, suçant.

Mordant.

Arthur gémit quand les dents râpèrent le long de sa cage thoracique, lui offrant un moment de répit avant que les lèvres ne reviennent à la charge sur un de ses tétons pour le tourmenter.

Arthur essaya de dire quelque chose de cohérent – quelque chose d'approprié dans les lignes de _Oh bon sang _– mais le mieux qu'il put faire fut un gémissement aigu.

Il sentit une traction sur son jeans, des doigts habiles détacher le bouton et baisser la brayette. La diminution de pression à elle seule fut presque suffisante pour le faire jouir. Il fut distrait par Merlin qui tirait sur son pantalon, ses murmures urgents et il reprit ses esprits suffisamment longtemps pour _ouis'ilteplaitfaislemaintenant _lever ses fesses du canapé pour que son jeans, puis son caleçon, soient abaissés.

Merlin était dessus de lui, en équilibre sur ses genoux et ses mains, sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur, l'embrassant avec passion. Arthur laissa sa main parcourir les cheveux de Merlin, découvrir son dos –

Seulement pour à nouveau être repoussé, et ses mains bloquées au-dessus de sa tête.

— Ne bouge pas, le prévint Merlin.

— Merde, souffla Arthur, en regardant Merlin descendre de plus en plus bas en se frottant contre lui, une main sur son bassin.

Il embrassa la hanche d'Arthur, laissa ses dents maltraiter la peau sensible brièvement dans un geste taquin qui fit tressauter tout le corps d'Arthur vers le haut.

— Ne bouge pas, répéta Merlin en le dardant d'un regard brûlant entre ses longs cils noirs.

— Pas… facile…, grogna Arthur entre ses dents.

Il jurerait avoir entendu Merlin rire, mais cela fut de courte durée; Merlin posa la bouche sur son érection et le contact était doux, humide et il était absolument impossible d'y résister. C'était une longue, infernale torture de sentir Merlin embrasser son sexe centimètre par centimètre, le parcourir de la langue sur toute sa longueur, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, s'attardant un peu plus longuement ici et là, passant d'un côté à l'autre.

— _Merde,_ siffla Arthur. Merlin – peux pas -

Merlin empoigna fermement le membre d'Arthur à sa base pour l'empêcher de jouir et simultanément, il l'engloutit dans sa bouche jusqu'à la moitié, faisant se décoller Arthur du fauteuil dans une tentative de trouver la libération.

C'était diabolique et douloureusement agréable et totalement hallucinant, et Arthur n'essaya même pas de retenir son gémissement.

La tête de Merlin montait et descendait, prenant de plus en plus de la verge d'Arthur en bouche à chaque mouvement. Arthur profita des quelques sens qui lui restaient pour observer cette vision magnifique et complètement pornographique de Merlin en train de le sucer avidement, mais le moindre vestige de fonction cérébrale cohérente disparut à l'instant où Merlin joignit ses mains au mouvement. Il souleva les hanches, mais Merlin le maintint en place, captif.

Les bruits de succion résonnaient, lubriques et obscènes, éclipsant tout, même les effets sonores du film, et conduisirent Arthur droit dans une seconde tentative de jouir. Il désobéit aux ordres de Merlin et passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux noirs, doux et délicats et tira légèrement pour le prévenir –

Mais Merlin dut sentir où il en était car ses mains glissèrent du bassin d'Arthur qui se retrouva libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était à dire de s'enfoncer dans la bouche de Merlin dans un, deux, trois mouvements trop-rudes-pas-assez-rudes avant d'être écrasé par une vague de plaisir qui le fit passer par-dessus bord.

Le fauteuil disparut en dessous de lui, une chaleur l'irradia du dessus. Arthur ouvrit les yeux et vit Merlin sur lui, les lèvres d'un rouge vibrant, les joues et le menton luisants de salive et de sperme, la main pompant furieusement son sexe érigé – _et quand avait-il baissé son pantalon ?_ voulait savoir Arthur – dans un mouvement qui hypnotisa Arthur.

— Tu m'excites tellement, chuchota Merlin, la tête penchée, et avant qu'Arthur puisse baisser la main pour l'aider, Merlin vint partout sur l'estomac d'Arthur.

Le bras qui le supportait trembla et finit par céder, il s'écrasa sur Arthur paresseusement, dans un état de fatigue postorgasmique, le sperme s'étalant sur leurs ventres.

Arthur fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Merlin, apaisantes, calmantes, et il embrassa de ses lèvres l'espace entre ses sourcils, le couvrant de baisers délicats jusqu'à ce que Merlin relève les yeux.

— Tu es - » _incroyable, magnifique, incroyablement doué,_ voulait dire Arthur, mais à la place, il continua par : « - autoritaire.

Merlin sourit d'un air entendu, comme s'il savait parfaitement à quel point cela excitait Arthur qu'on lui dise quoi faire, d'être manœuvré comme ça, immobilisé.

— Et alors ?

Arthur prit une respiration très profonde et ne répondit pas. Merlin rigola.

• • • • • • • •

C'était un jeudi froid et gris, accompagné d'une pluie glaciale et d'une brusque chute des températures. Merlin agissait bizarrement, lui jetant de petits regards en coin fuyants, alors qu'Arthur se préparait pour une réunion facultaire.

— Allez, Merlin. Je te dépose chez toi, dit Arthur.

— Je préférerais rester ici.

Merlin le regarda un long moment avant de baisser les yeux sur son cours avancé de mathématiques. Il travaillait sur les exercices d'entrainement depuis trois heures non-stop pour étudier son dernier examen.

— Je vais rentrer tard, je ne veux pas te réveiller. Entre tes examens et le championnat de l'État samedi, il faut que tu te reposes, d'accord ?

Ils iraient à la compétition en équipe réduite : Merlin et Gérant, Gauvain et Lance. Pellinor avait raté la sélection à une seconde près il aurait toujours une chance dans les essais en juin, mais ce serait juste.

— Je pourrais toujours dormir dans la chambre d'ami, dit Merlin. Il referma cependant son livre et remit ses papiers dans son sac à dos.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu te retrouves toujours dans mon lit.

— D'une façon ou d'une autre ? » Merlin marqua une pause et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire effronté. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on _faisait _quoi que ce soit. Pas que ça me dérange, mais tu sais, » Il se pointa du doigt, « adolescent en rut.

Arthur se pointa.

— Vieux pervers. Mais. Tu sais. J'essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux ici et ne pas souiller ta vertu avant que tu aies au moins vingt ans.

Merlin glapit.

— Quoi ! Vingt ans ?

Arthur étouffa la plainte de Merlin dans un baiser. Il tira sur sa lèvre inférieure, gronda de plaisir en sentant Merlin s'affaisser contre lui.

Merlin s'éloigna.

— Ou jusqu'à ce que je gagne le championnat de l'État ? On verra bien qui souille la vertu de qui alors…

Le cerveau d'Arthur n'eut pas vraiment de court-circuit, mais c'était proche. Non, en réalité, le court-circuit ne vint que plus tard, bien plus tard, après qu'il ait déposé Merlin et souffert au cours d'une longue réunion de trois heures à discuter de tout, de la salade au chou fadasse de la cafétéria à la régulation de température dans la salle de théâtre à la proposition de modification d'horaire académique des étudiants-athlètes de dernière année.

Il rentra chez lui, ferma la porte, éteignit les lampes et monta les marches vers la chambre principale et le grand lit vide et la boite de capotes et le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit qu'_Arthur n'avait certainement pas mis là _et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à avoir récupéré le contrôle de son cerveau.

• • • • • • • •

Une avalanche d'émotions mitigées s'était abattue sur le stade et pouvait entièrement être imputée à trois faits :

Le premier : le championnat de l'État était généralement ouvert à n'importe qui résidant dans l'État, mais, cette année, parce que plusieurs courses avaient été supprimées dans des États voisins à ce niveau de compétition, il y avait beaucoup plus de coureurs en lice, y compris plusieurs membres de l'équipe nationale. Cela signifiait que le rythme serait plus rapide et plus difficile, que Gauvain et Lance devraient tout donner dans leurs courses sur courte distance, que Géraint et Merlin devraient user de chaque petite parcelle de vitesse qu'ils possédaient s'ils voulaient arriver à la fin et rester classés pour les essais de juin.

Le second : quelqu'un avait repéré au moins sept recruteurs universitaires, un de l'équipe olympique et quatre coachs de l'équipe nationale. La rumeur s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre et Arthur aurait souhaité pouvoir les chasser pour que son équipe puisse se concentrer. Cependant, il était difficile quand il voyait un visage familier dans la foule de ne pas vouloir leur faire un signe en direction de son équipe pour leur signifier de _garder un œil sur ces garçons._

Le troisième : il neigeait.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'Arthur pouvait faire contre le nombre plus important que prévu de compétiteurs à part rassurer son équipe en leur rappelant avec honnêteté et sincérité leurs capacités, accompagnant le tout de discours boostant la confiance. Il dut arracher l'attention de Gauvain des gradins – il cherchait les coachs et recruteurs – et littéralement le tourner de l'autre côté pour lui adresser quelques mots fermes. Lance paniquait et Arthur l'envoya parler à sa petite amie, Gwen, qui semblait capable de le calmer comme personne d'autre. Géraint était apathique et distrait et rien de ce que lui dit Arthur ne sembla l'aider à se concentrer.

Et la neige – seigneur. La neige tombait à gros flocons et l'équipe de Camelot High n'était pas la seule à regarder les pâtés se formant par terre avec dégoût.

Ce n'était pas si terrible pour les courses courtes – elles se déroulaient à l'intérieur – mais les coureurs de cross-country devaient sortir sur la route, peu importe les conditions atmosphériques.

Gauvain atteignit les demi-finales par la peau du cou mais fut relayé à la quatrième position au classement général à la fin des séries. Lance fit marginalement mieux, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il y avait significativement moins de coureurs dans sa catégorie que dans celle de Gauvain. Les organisateurs annoncèrent que les 12 km du cross-country allaient bientôt commencer et que les coureurs devaient se rassembler à la ligne de départ pour recevoir leur chronomètre électronique.

Les épaules de Géraint s'affaissèrent et Arthur put voir sa confiance s'éroder alors qu'il regardait la neige tomber. Arthur vint près de lui et lui offrit les quelques mots d'encouragement auxquels il put penser. Cela sembla fonctionner; Géraint acquiesça, le teint vert, et alla se mettre en place.

Arthur se sentait coupable – toute la matinée, il avait travaillé avec Lance et Gauvain et Géraint, et il n'avait guère eu le temps de faire plus qu'hocher la tête vers Merlin. Il le repéra qui se tenait à l'abri sous une tente, se frottant les bras pour se tenir chaud, et il s'approcha de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Merlin que celui-ci ne considérerait pas comme banal et inutile.

— Merlin ?

Merlin le regarda, serein et calme, une pointe d'excitation visible dans ses traits. Arthur dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire.

— Cours.

Merlin eut un sourire, illuminé et brillant, et retira son sweatshirt. Il le jeta à Arthur avant de retirer ses chaussures et de trotter dans les deux centimètres de neige pieds nus.

Quelques coachs proches haussèrent leurs sourcils en direction de Merlin et jetèrent des regards réprobateurs à Arthur. Celui-ci se pinça l'arête du nez et espéra avoir l'air convenablement frustré alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était éclater de rire.

Il ramassa les chaussures de Merlin en secouant la tête et alla se tenir à côté de la ligne de départ comme il le faisait toujours pour voir ses coureurs s'élancer.

Ce fut une bien trop longue attente au final. Gauvain et Lance restèrent à côté d'Arthur, habillés de joggings complets, pantalon et sweats chauds. Ils applaudirent en voyant Merlin revenir en tête, mais c'était trop tôt pour célébrer : il y avait tant de coureurs que les organisateurs les avaient séparés en groupes pour étaler les départs. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier coureur soit revenu et ait rendu son chronomètre, ce n'était la course de personne.

Les numéros et les noms et les temps apparurent sur le tableau d'affichage en ordre inverse. Géraint arriva dixième.

Plusieurs noms qu'Arthur ne reconnut pas apparurent.

Le nom de Merlin s'afficha. En premier.

Gauvain et Lance crièrent de joie et embrassèrent Merlin pendant qu'Arthur se tenait sur le côté, tentant de rester à une distance professionnelle. C'était difficile, parce que le sentiment de gloire qui faisait gonfler son cœur à la victoire de Merlin était bien plus puissant que celui de gagner la course lui-même.

Ce ne fut pas avant plus tard, bien plus tard, après tout le faste et les cérémonies et le départ des spectateurs, quand tout le monde alla rassembler ses affaires, qu'Arthur put respirer de nouveau.

— Arthur !, appela une voix familière, et il se tourna pour voir une fine, athlétique brunette se diriger vers lui, un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc neige sur les talons. Étonnant de te voir ici.

— Il n'y aura jamais une année où tu ne me verras pas à une course majeure, Mithian, répondit Arthur, souriant en répondant à son accolade. Toi, cependant – combien de dessous de table as-tu dû verser pour faire passer tes garçons de l'équipe nationale dans cette course ?

— Seulement quatre, » répondit l'homme derrière elle. Arthur s'avança pour serrer la main du Coach Anhora. « Je suis content de te voir, Arthur.

— Moi de même, dit Arthur. Je ne pensais qu'il vous arrivait de quitter Chula Vista.

— Pour être tout à fait honnête, je préfère bien plus quand il fait beau et chaud, dit Anhora. Mais Uther a su se montrer persuasif.

Arthur se figea.

— Uther ?

— Il m'a parlé de ton garçon – Géraint ? Je vois bien pourquoi, note. S'il vient en juin, il fera l'équipe B facilement.

— Heu, oui. J'espère qu'il pourra faire mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon coureur en conditions rudes, mais je vais l'entrainer pendant l'hiver pour améliorer ça, dit Arthur.

— Je me demande pourquoi il n'a rien mentionné à propos de cet Emrys. Un outsider, non ? dit Anhora.

— Oui, confirma Arthur en luttant contre son besoin de sourire. Arrivé à Camelot High à l'automne, transféré depuis Ealdor.

— Assure-toi qu'il vienne aux essais de juin, dit Anhora en tendant la main pour taper l'épaule d'Arthur. C'est du matériel olympique.

— Je vous enverrai son dossier, dit Arthur.

— Fais donc ça. Le plus vite possible, dit Anhora.

— Je veux une copie de son dossier aussi, » dit Mithian. Elle pointa Anhora du pouce. « Si ce vieux grincheux ne le recrute pas, je le ferai.

— Pas sans moi, dit soudainement Arthur.

Mithian et Anhora échangèrent un regard de surprise qui se transforma rapidement en sourires ravis.

— Aurait-on finalement réussi à user ta résistance ? Tu rejoindrais l'équipe ?

— Si l'offre est toujours sur la table, dit Arthur.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était comment s'assurer que Merlin trouve la lettre quand il aurait accepté l'offre de quelqu'un. C'était si stupide, de finaliser tous ces plans que Merlin voulait mener à bien, mais Arthur n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que c'était également le futur qu'il désirait.

— Je suis aussi en discussion avec Yale et quelques autres universités.

Des universités avec d'excellents départements athlétiques et facultés de droit. Des universités où Merlin avait déjà posé sa candidature.

— Oh bon sang, s'exclama Mithian avec une grimace. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir nous voir en premier ?

— On a peur d'un peu de compétition, Mithian ?

Arthur savait qu'il les tenait quand il vit leurs yeux se plisser.

• • • • • • • •

Sur le chemin du retour, Géraint était assis tout à l'arrière du van, juste devant lui Gauvain et Lance ronflaient allégrement, et Merlin se tourna pour offrir à Arthur un _tel _regard avec un _tel _sourire que le sexe d'Arthur resta aussi dur qu'une barre de fer pendant tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

(1) Reste allongé et pense à - = Lay back and think of (England), c'était un petit conseil qu'on donnait aux femmes pour "passer le cap des rapports conjugaux" dans certains vieux livres de bonnes mœurs ou aux jeunes filles avant leur nuit de noces. L'expression est restée dans le langage, dans un sens un moins littéral en général (on espère^^)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Mon premier chapitre publié de 2014 sera donc celui-ci. J'ai réalisé en le traduisant/relisant que je n'avais quasiment jamais lu de slash - aussi poussés du moins - en français, et j'ai donc un peu improvisé pour la traduction, j'espère que ça ira ;)

Pour le reste, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et je vois qu'on est tous tombés d'accord sur Uther... (qui en fait encore une belle ici, mais chut, je vous laisse découvrir);

**Fan **: merci, contente que ça continue à te plaire. Et oui, la relation de Merlin et Arthur évolue... plutôt bien. Et disons que dans ce chapitre, elle va carrément - enfin, je te le laisse voir ça, hein :p

A la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion, et en attendant :

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Part 7**

Lundi, Merlin entra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Tu n'as rien de prévu vendredi, pas vrai ? C'est juste que maman veut aller à Ealdor pour voir son oncle pour Noël, mais on sera de retour le lendemain et... Hum...

— Ça marche pour vendredi. Je ferai le souper, dit Arthur, incapable de réprimer son sourire.

• • • • • • • •

Mardi, Arthur pensa qu'il allait exploser d'impatience. Le soir venu, il se mit au lit en jetant un coup d'œil à la boite de préservatifs et la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il n'avait pas touchées depuis que Merlin les avait mises là et il souffrit de son habituelle dose de culpabilité à l'idée de ce qu'il souhaitait ardemment faire à un gamin de dix-huit ans, puis il se masturba en imaginant Merlin en train de le pénétrer.

• • • • • • • •

Mercredi, Arthur se glissa dans son bureau juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Il se figea dans l'entrée en voyant Géraint assis dans la chaise en face de la table, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage caché dans les mains. Arthur referma la porte derrière lui et Géraint, réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul, sauta sur ses pieds.

— Géraint ?

Les yeux du garçon étaient cerclés de rouge, mais c'était de résolution que sa mâchoire était serrée, d'une décision qu'il avait prise et sur laquelle il ne reviendrait pas.

— Coach. Euh… vous avez une minute ?

Arthur se secoua pour retirer son manteau et alla le pendre. Il fit signe à Géraint de se rasseoir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Géraint se laissa lourdement tomber dans la chaise et Arthur glissa dans le second siège destiné aux visiteurs à côté de lui.

— Oui. Et non, » dit Géraint avec un petit rire étranglé. Arthur attendit en silence pendant que Géraint rassemblait ses pensées, son visage se tordant comme s'il souhaitait que la discussion soit déjà finie. « Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas mourant, ni rien. C'est juste -

Il se stoppa et Arthur s'autorisa à se relaxer légèrement.

— Viv est enceinte, dit-il, et son visage arborait un petit sourire timide.

— C'est une… bonne nouvelle ?, questionna lentement Arthur, incertain.

— Ouais, ça l'est, dit Géraint sans hésiter. Je veux dire – c'est pas comme si on l'avait fait exprès, ni rien. Les capotes sont pas efficaces à 100 % pas vrai ? Et on l'a dit à nos parents. Les miens sont pas vraiment contents, mais ils ne m'ont pas jeté dehors. Le père de Viv est en pleine crise et chaque fois que je passe, il hésite entre m'attacher à sa voiture et me trainer sur quelques kilomètres ou bien me forcer à épouser Viv sur le champ. Viv pense qu'il va nous dégoter un pasteur pour qu'on puisse se marier à Noël ou un truc du genre. Je suis juste content qu'ils nous forcent pas à la faire avorter ou à abandonner le bébé, parce que, vous savez, Viv veut vraiment le garder et je commence à me faire à l'idée. C'est encore tôt et on ne l'a dit à personne, mais ça va commencer à se voir dans un mois ou deux et on a l'intention de finir l'école alors…

Il perdit le fil et baissa la tête.

— Félicitations, dit Arthur avec douceur.

— Merci, dit Géraint en relevant la tête. Coach ?

— Oui ?

— Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous avez supporté mes conneries l'année passée quand j'ai commencé à sécher les entrainements. Vous m'avez aidé avec mes exams quand j'ai eu besoin d'un tuteur. Bordel, vous êtes même venu de me chercher chez les flics et les avez convaincus de ne pas me poursuivre pour outrage à la pudeur, dit Géraint, ses joues prenant des couleurs.

Géraint était en avant-dernière année à l'époque, l'un des meilleurs espoirs de l'équipe d'athlétisme et il avait relevé le pari de l'un des ainés de l'équipe. Pari qui impliquait de traverser le terrain de football nu en plein milieu d'un match.0

— J'ai promis que tu ne le referais plus jamais.

— Bordel, non. Après que les photos aient été postées sur Facebook genre un million de fois, sans parler de ce _Blog des fails_ – non, c'est bon pour moi, » dit Géraint avec un sourire. Son expression devint sérieuse. « Coach, j'ai pas envie de vous laisser tomber, vraiment pas, mais il faut que je quitte l'équipe. Le père de Viv va ma prendre comme apprenti, à mi-temps pour commencer puis j'irai suivre une formation cet été pour pouvoir commencer à travailler aussi vite que possible.

— Tu ne me laisses pas tomber, dit Arthur en se déplaçant sur son siège pour se pencher vers Géraint. Aussi longtemps que tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi, tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

Géraint hocha lentement la tête.

— Ouais. Ma moyenne est pas vraiment bonne et j'ai un peu foiré mes SATs, alors je serai chanceux si je suis repris dans la fac locale, même avec l'argent de mon père. En plus, j'aime plutôt bien travailler avec mes mains et le père de Viv est un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à toutes les blagues sur la craque du plombier que je vais me recevoir, par contre.

Arthur sourit.

— En plus, j'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'aux JO de toute façon. J'ai pas ce qu'il faut en moi. Je veux dire, ça fait mal de courir et je déteste ça à chaque foulée. Je veux pouvoir prendre soin de ma famille. J'aime Viv et le bébé ressemble un tout petit dragibus pour le moment, mais je crois que je l'aime déjà lui aussi. Ouais. C'est vraiment ce que je veux faire.

Arthur se sentit admiratif de ce gamin, dix-huit ans et déjà prêt à prendre une responsabilité que la plupart des gens de l'âge d'Arthur fuyaient.

— Alors c'est tout le mal que je peux te souhaiter, Géraint. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Le sourire de Géraint apparut facilement cette fois, sincère.

— Merci, coach. Je savais que vous comprendriez.

— C'est quand tu veux, dit Arthur en observant Géraint jouer avec l'attache de son sac à dos avant de brusquement se révéler.

— Euh… Coach ?

— Oui ?

— Il y a un truc. » Les mains de Géraint chipotèrent avec la poignée de porte. « Ce serait – je veux dire – vous pourriez parler avec le directeur Pendragon ? Lui dire de me foutre la paix ? Il m'a appelé dans son bureau lundi pour m'engueuler. Puis il a appelé mon père et ma mère et leur a dit que j'étais qu'un fainéant et qu'ils devaient me pousser s'ils voulaient que j'arrive à quelque chose et –

— Oh, _seigneur,_ siffla Arthur en se levant.

— et vous savez, là maintenant, mes parents ont vraiment pas besoin de se faire emmerder encore plus. Ils ont assez à gérer avec tout ça.

— T'inquiète pas, Géraint. J'irai lui parler, dit Arthur.

— Merci, coach. J'apprécie vraiment. Vous savez, pour tout.

Géraint lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir du bureau. La porte s'était à peine refermée qu'Arthur avait déjà le téléphone en main pour appeler l'assistante de son père.

— Il est là ?

— Quoi ? Pardon, qui est à l'appareil ?

— Son fils. Il est là ? Oubliez ça, j'arrive, dit Arthur en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse. Il était presque certain qu'il pourrait traverser la cour avant que son père ne soit prévenu et ait le temps de s'échapper – pas qu'il pense qu'Uther essayerait jamais d'éviter une bonne confrontation.

La dernière assistante d'Uther n'était pas à son bureau quand Arthur arriva, ce qui était le signe qu'elle avait soit compris le message et s'était sauvée, soit qu'elle avait été recrutée pour conduire la voiture de fuite. L'un comme l'autre, Arthur toqua à la porte et en poussa le battant en entendant le revêche "Entrez" d'Uther.

Arthur pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Arthur ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Arthur marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à son père, quel grand discours allait pouvoir l'aider à faire rentrer un soupçon de réalité dans sa tête de bois. Il inspira profondément, mais quand il trouva finalement quelque chose par quoi commencer, Uther s'était désintéressé de lui et en était retourné à ses papiers sur son bureau.

— Tu sais, c'est une chose de me dire que je ne vaux rien, que je ne travaille pas assez dur, que je ne suis qu'un embarras pour toi et nos grands ancêtres qu'on a laissé pourrir quelque part dans un mausolée, mais c'est une chose entièrement différente quand tu t'en prends aux gens qui ne le méritent pas, dit Arthur.

Uther leva les yeux vers lui et, après un moment, déposa son stylo hors de prix et retira ses lunettes de lecture.

— Mais au nom du ciel, de quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu as parlé à Géraint récemment ?

Uther soupira de lassitude. C'était le genre de soupir dont Arthur se rappelait bien de son enfance, signe que sa patience s'irritait parce qu'il allait avoir à expliquer quelque chose hors de propos à quelqu'un et l'éduquer sur la manière dont les choses se passaient sur sa propre petite planète isolée et démente.

— Quelqu'un devait bien parler à Géraint de sa piètre performance au championnat d'État. C'était contre des membres de l'équipe nationale qu'il courrait, et tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est dixième ? Je ne le laisserai pas mettre cette école dans l'embarras.

— C'est un gamin. Il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de pression, dit Arthur.

— Les enfants sont bien trop surprotégés ces temps-ci. Ils doivent apprendre que leurs actions ont des conséquences, dit Uther. Et puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de te charger de ces garçons comme tu le devrais, il me revient de les conseiller sur leurs options et de discuter de leur futur avec leurs parents.

— C'était _une_ course, père. Tout le monde peut avoir un mauvais jour.

— Tu n'en avais jamais, dit Uther.

_C'est parce que tu me rebattais constamment les oreilles à chaque pas de travers. Tu sais à quel point je dormais mal pendant la saison d'athlétisme ?_

— La situation était différente, dit Arthur.

— En quoi ? Personne ne récolte de lauriers sans travailler dur. Il y a trop d'adolescents qui pensent que le monde doit être livré à leurs pieds simplement parce qu'ils l'ont commandé sur Internet. Tu doubleras l'entrainement de Géraint en janvier –

— Si Géraint veut continuer à courir, ce sera son choix à lui seul et tu peux le harceler autant que tu veux, toi et d'autres, ça n'y changera rien. Au contraire, ça risque bien de le rebuter encore plus. » Arthur n'allait pas mettre Uther au courant de la situation de Géraint, que Géraint avait déjà pris la décision de quitter l'équipe, qu'il n'allait pas essayer de faire l'équipe nationale ni l'olympique. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais s'il pouvait dévier l'attention d'Uther vers un autre endroit, n'importe où, alors il le ferait. « J'apprécierais que tu me consultes avant d'appeler les parents d'un de mes athlètes et de les énerver inutilement.

— Arthur –

— Je le pense sincèrement. Je me fiche bien que tu sois le directeur. Je suis l'entraineur. Je connais ces gosses. Je sais ce qu'ils traversent. S'ils doivent écouter quelqu'un piquer une crise à chaque fois qu'ils ne gagnent pas, ils ne gagneront plus du tout. Si tu es tellement préoccupé par leurs performances, tu viens m'en parler à moi d'abord.

— Tu prends trop de gants avec eux, Arthur –

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être un adolescent de nos jours, Uther. Pas la putain de moindre idée –

— Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi –

— Il y a toutes les peines, au contraire. Tu n'écoutes pas. Tu penses qu'on vit encore dans les années 50 où la décision la plus difficile que tu as jamais eu à prendre était de choisir entre plaquer des cheveux en arrière ou te la jouer un peu plus risqué et tenter la mèche d'Elvis. La seule chose dont tu devais t'inquiéter était de laisser ta chaine sur ton satané vélo et être rentré à temps pour le souper. Les choses sont différentes maintenant. Si tu prenais la peine de regarder autour de toi une fois de temps en temps au lieu de paniquer à cause d'une stupide histoire de _réputation, _tu te rendrais compte que –

Uther se leva brusquement, coupant Arthur au milieu de sa phrase. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'Uther ne dise d'un ton raide :

— Apparemment, la défaite de Géraint semble t'avoir beaucoup bouleversé, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez toi un peu plus tôt et prendre le reste de la semaine de congé ? Envisage peut-être de prolonger un peu tes vacances de Noël…

Arthur souffla d'agacement. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Tu fous la paix à Géraint. Laisse-le reprendre ses esprits. C'est les vacances.

Sa main était sur la poignée quand Uther dit :

— J'espère que tu seras dans de meilleures dispositions quand tu accompagneras Sophia au gala de charité le soir de la Nouvelle Année.

Arthur se retourna.

— Quel gala ?

— Celui auquel elle t'a invité. Celui que j'ai accepté en ton nom, puisque tu ne répondais pas aux messages qu'elle t'a laissés, dit Uther.

— Quoi ? » Arthur avança jusqu'au bureau d'Uther. « Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie privée –

— Tu as presque trente ans, Arthur. Il est temps d'avancer dans la vie. Marie-toi, fonde un foyer, fais quelques enfants. Sophia est une charmante jeune femme –

— Oh, lâche-moi avec ça ! Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi _tu _ne l'accompagnes pas toi-même au gala ? J'ai d'autres plans, dit Arthur. Des plans que je refuse de changer.

Il sortit brusquement du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Et Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

• • • • • • • •

Jeudi, Arthur vit Merlin se faire entrainer dans le couloir par Gauvain et Lance. Il croisa son regard pendant une seconde – seulement une seconde – et souffrit des affres de la jalousie. Il quitta l'école, alla faire des courses pour son repas du lendemain avec Merlin et pour le weekend de Noël et acheta autant (trop) que d'habitude, mais Merlin serait de retour après Noël et l'aiderait à terminer les restes de toute façon.

Il alla au centre commercial et acheta quelques cadeaux de plus au hasard et se tracassa pour la millionième fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le cadeau parfait pour Merlin. Il entra dans le magasin devant lequel il s'était arrêté de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois et acheta finalement le seul vrai cadeau qu'il voulait plus que tout donner à Merlin, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire avant.

Il quitta le magasin sans être entièrement sûr que c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

• • • • • • • •

Vendredi, toutes les horloges de l'école s'étaient arrêtées.

L'aiguille des secondes bougeait, celle des minutes pas et celle des heures était complètement figée sur place. Une éternité s'écoulait et il était toujours dix heures du matin et pas plus près du moment de rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir finir de nettoyer et préparer le repas et prendre une douche et se changer.

Arthur se sentait de nouveau comme un adolescent. L'impatience. La nervosité. L'excitation. Il ressentait toutes ces choses avant une compétition, mais ces émotions-ci étaient plus puissantes, avaient une cause toute différente. Arthur avait maudit son père – en privé, silencieusement, pour que personne ne l'entende – de lui avoir volé ses années d'adolescence, mais il le maudit à nouveau de lui avoir dérobé _ceci _aussi. Peut-être que s'il avait été un adolescent agité et nerveux, il ne serait pas un adulte agité et nerveux à cet instant.

Il vit Merlin dans un couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant un bref, trop fugace moment, et des étincelles d'exaltation parcoururent Arthur. Il avait l'impression que tous ceux qui le regardaient pouvaient voir écrit sur son visage ce qu'il avait prévu – ce que Merlin avait prévu – de faire ce soir.

Arthur n'était jamais rentré chez lui aussi rapidement de sa vie.

Il était à peine passé six heures quand on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Arthur se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Sa main tremblait un peu quand il ouvrit la porte.

— Salut, » dit Merlin. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides d'une douche rapide et emmêlés par un rapide coup de brosse et le chemin séparant la maison de Merlin de celle d'Arthur parcouru dans le froid. Il portait son habituel épais manteau d'hiver et un jeans noir. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches et il regardait Arthur avec un grand sourire heureux, se mordant les lèvres dans quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amusement. « Hm… Je peux entrer ?

— Oh, oui. Oui. Rentre.

Arthur se déplaça sur le côté pour le laisser passer, se sentant un peu stupide.

Merlin déposa son sac à dos près de la porte. Arthur le débarrassa de son manteau, souriant en voyant que Merlin avait fait un effort vestimentaire parce qu'il portait une chemise à longue manche ouverte sur sa gorge et rentrée dans son jeans. Il se retourna vers Merlin dès qu'il eut suspendu le manteau, mais Merlin fut celui qui se jeta contre Arthur, les bras autour de ses épaules, ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Arthur, l'étouffant à coup de baisers, les uns après les autres, furieux, passionnés, voraces avant de dévier lentement vers doux et chastes.

Arthur n'était pas sûr de comment son dos s'était retrouvé collé au mur, mais il en était reconnaissant il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu rester debout sous l'assaut de Merlin. Ce fut Merlin qui frotta son nez contre la joue d'Arthur avec de légers baisers remplis de rires, et quand il s'éloigna enfin assez d'Arthur pour que celui-ci puisse voir les éclats dorés dans ses yeux bleus orageux, ce fut pour lui sourire avec un soupir qu'il ne put contenir tout en lui murmurant de nouveau : « Salut ».

Les mots étaient hors de la bouche d'Arthur avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

— Tu m'as manqué.

Les lèvres de Merlin se courbèrent dans un sourire.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre un peu plus longtemps, le poids de Merlin appuyé contre lui, le mur les supportant, échangeant de petits baisers qui laissaient Arthur grisé et enivré comme s'ils avaient déjà bu tout le vin qu'il avait laissé à respirer sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils ne furent interrompus que par le bip de la minuterie du four.

— Il faut que… je dois cuire le…

Merlin le réduisit au silence avec un autre baiser puis s'éloigna en riant.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ?

— Non. J'ai tout sous contrôle, dit Arthur, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de toucher Merlin. Il le traina vers la cuisine derrière lui et il dut fournir un grand effort de volonté pour arriver à faire attention et ne pas finir par réduire la maison en cendres.

La tension se dissipa après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien pendant qu'Arthur cuisait la truite et la recouvrait d'une sauce onctueuse persil et citron accompagnée d'amandes grillées. Il plaça dans des plats la salade, les pommes de terre au four et les asperges vapeur.

— C'est juste nous, pas vrai ? demanda Merlin, un peu taquin.

Il trouva les verres à vin et les remplit généreusement avant de les amener à table.

— C'est juste nous, confirma Arthur en regardant Merlin avec le vin. Ta mère ne sera pas fâchée si –

— Elle sait que je bois. En plus, je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas rentrer cette nuit, dit Merlin en rencontrant les yeux d'Arthur et Arthur se trouva incapable de parler. Je pense que ça l'arrange assez, en fait. Elle avait un rendez-vous.

— Oh, dit Arthur.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ? demanda Merlin en s'asseyant. Ses genoux cognèrent contre ceux d'Arthur et après un moment, Merlin vint coincer ses pieds entre ceux d'Arthur.

— Tu sais bien que non, dit Arthur d'une voix douce.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se jetant des coups discrets et rigolant quand ils se prenaient l'un l'autre sur le fait.

— C'est vraiment bon, dit Merlin. Tu devras me montrer comment cuisiner ça.

— Je pourrais, dit Arthur. Ou je pourrais juste continuer à le préparer pour toi.

Il releva les yeux, incertain de la manière dont Merlin allait réagir et se sentit soulagé en le voyant cacher son sourire dans une gorgée de vin.

— Je suppose que t'as parlé à Géraint ? » dit Merlin. Arthur acquiesça, ne préférant pas en dire plus juste au cas où. « Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. Et il l'est aussi, tu sais. Il nous l'a dit il y a un moment et on est tous super heureux pour lui. C'est juste que tout le monde leur en fait tellement voir, à lui et à Viv. Leurs parents, le…

Arthur savait très bien ce que Merlin ne disait pas.

— Le directeur. Je sais. » Arthur donna un coup de couteau dans sa salade. « C'est un connard.

Il surprit le regard de Merlin qui l'observait d'un regard lourd.

— Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber. Je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi. Je ne sais pas s'il laissera Géraint tranquille, mais Géraint n'a certainement pas besoin qu'Uther lui colle aux basques en permanence, dit Arthur.

Merlin ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il termina d'abord sa truite, laissant dans son assiette des restes mélangés de patates et d'asperge avant de déposer sa fourchette dessus.

— Tu sais, ça ne me regarde sans doute pas, mais je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps et tout ce que je sais se base sur des rumeurs, et tu n'en parles pas vraiment non plus, mais… toi et ton père ?

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

— Eh bien, rien de très utile. Il fourre son nez dans le département d'athlétisme et tu lui dis de dégager – mais il fourre son nez dans les départements de tout le monde. Vous vous ignorez mutuellement dans les couloirs, mais je suppose que c'est peut-être juste votre façon d'être professionnel. Tout le monde t'adore, mais personne ne l'aime. Si t'enfreins les règles, t'as un paquet d'emmerdes. » Merlin s'arrêta pour secouer la main dans le vide devant lui. « Et, ben. Vous ne passez pas Thanksgiving ensemble. Et je suppose que toute cette nourriture dans le frigo n'est pas pour que tu puisses lui cuisiner un truc ou l'autre pour Noël.

— On ne s'entend pas, » dit Arthur. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. « Et c'est peu dire. Ce n'était pas un mauvais père quand j'étais gamin. Il m'emmenait à mes courses, me laissait emprunter la voiture, m'en faisait voir si je ne réussissais pas à l'école. Mais après, il a découvert que j'étais gay, et c'était fini.

Arthur prit son verre de vin pour boire une gorgée.

— Il a fait faire un test de paternité pour s'assurer que j'étais bien son fils, dit Arthur d'un ton plat. 'me l'a montré quand je suis rentré, dit qu'il devait sûrement y avoir une erreur.

— Bon sang Arthur, dit Merlin. Je suis désolé.

Arthur leva les yeux et vit des larmes dans les yeux de Merlin.

— Tout va bien, Merlin. Je vais bien. Enfin, je vais bien maintenant. Ce n'était pas le cas avant. Il m'a fallu un long moment pour en arriver au point de ne plus me soucier de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi.

C'était étrangement touchant de voir comment Merlin était affecté par ce qu'il entendait, de le voir si remué quand Arthur ne pouvait trouver en lui la moindre parcelle d'indignation pour la façon injuste dont son père l'avait traité. C'était la maltraitance – insidieuse, psychologique – qui avait tellement corrompu le point de vue d'Arthur qu'il s'était retrouvé incapable de s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un, incapable de même profiter d'un quelconque coup d'un soir avec un type ramassé dans un club gay dans une ville inconnue dont son père ne pouvait absolument pas avoir entendu parler, incapable – et il n'était toujours pas passé par-dessus celle-là – de comprendre pourquoi ce si magnifique jeune homme voulait de _lui. _

— Mais tu n'y es pas encore tout à fait, dit finalement Merlin en tendant le bras au-dessus de la table pour prendre la main d'Arthur. Ses doigts chatouillèrent la peau d'Arthur, glissèrent contre sa paume et vinrent se déposer à l'intérieur de son poignet, à l'endroit où son pouls battait, pour tendrement l'y caresser et l'apaiser. Arthur serra sa main.

— Ça ne prendra plus longtemps, admit Arthur.

— Oui ?

— Si je dois faire un choix entre toi et Uther, ce n'est même pas un choix, Merlin, dit Arthur, effrayé de croiser le regard de Merlin, mais le faisant quand même. C'est toi sans hésiter et à chaque fois.

Quand chose changea dans l'expression de Merlin, ses traits devinrent tendres et sincères là où Arthur ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient tendus et gardés. Et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Merlin – Arthur sentit son cœur accélérer, battre fort dans sa poitrine, son souffle se coincer quelque part entre les papillons dans son ventre et la vague d'émotions qui gonflait en lui.

— Je savais que tu m'aimais, chuchota Merlin. Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser, un goût de persil et de citron et d'amandes sur les lèvres, acide et amer et sucré en même temps.

— Pourquoi moi Merlin ? demanda doucement Arthur.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait besoin de savoir. C'était qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout roulait pour Merlin. Arthur ne ferait que le ralentir.

— C'est pas évident ? » demanda Merlin, sa main frottant contre la joue d'Arthur. Ils étaient si proches et Arthur ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, prisonnier de ces deux grands yeux bleus. « Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire. Que Merlin était trop jeune pour vraiment connaître l'amour. Que c'était une amourette qu'il aurait oubliée d'ici quelques mois, quelques années. Qu'il devrait rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge qui l'aimerait autant qu'Arthur le faisait. Que ce n'était pas juste qu'Arthur s'attende à ce que Merlin le veuille autant que lui voulait Merlin.

— Tu recommences à réfléchir tout haut, » dit Merlin d'une voix moqueuse, mais il y avait un murmure de tristesse dans sa voix. Arthur ferma les yeux quand Merlin se pencha pour écraser leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre. « Tu ne crois pas que je m'inquiète aussi que tu rencontres quelqu'un de mieux que moi ? Que tu me largueras pour quelqu'un d'autre – je n'en sais rien, de plus vieux, de plus jeune, de plus intelligent. Quelqu'un qui peut courir plus vite que moi ? Qui a un emploi stable et un compte en banque et qui pourrait s'occuper de toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis terrifié que tu me brises le cœur ?

Les yeux d'Arthur se rouvrirent brutalement et il attrapa Merlin avant qu'il ne se recule. Quelque part au milieu de tout ça, la table se retrouva poussée sur le côté et il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Merlin n'eut besoin que du plus petit signe d'invitation avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Arthur, à cheval sur ses cuisses. Arthur enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Merlin et sentit les mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

— Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

— Alors arrête de penser, » dit Merlin. Arthur baissa les yeux pour échapper à son regard. Merlin laissa sortir un soupir de frustration. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir, Arthur ? Il faut que je sorte baiser une douzaine de gars avant que tu sois convaincu que c'est toi que j'aime ? Tu veux que je vive comme un moine jusqu'à mes vingt ans ? Parce que je le ferais s'il le faut vraiment. Je sais ce que je veux, Arthur. Et c'est toi.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il _ne pouvait pas _répondre. Ne pouvait pas respirer. L'image de Merlin sortant avec d'autres hommes, couchant avec eux, de leurs mains partout sur le corps de Merlin – ça le rendait fou. La pensée de ne plus pouvoir toucher Merlin pendant les deux prochaines années se posa sur sa poitrine, lourde comme un éléphant, le faisant suffoquer.

— Il y a Géraint et Viv. Ils sont inséparables et en couple depuis des années. C'est genre cinquante ans en années d'adolescents, tu sais. Ils vont se marier et avoir un bébé et ils ont seulement dix-huit ans, Arthur. Et ils sont heureux. Il y a Lance et Gwen et tout le monde sait qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et il va lui demander sa main dès qu'on aura nos diplômes. Il y aura Will et Freya, si Will commence à se comporter comme le chic type qu'il est et pas le trouduc qu'il veut paraitre parfois, et si Freya arrête d'en vouloir à Mordred et tous les autres spécimens mâles hétérosexuels de la race humaine. » Merlin déposait un baiser sur les lèvres d'Arthur à chaque phrase qu'il finissait. « Seigneur, Arthur. Pourquoi on ne peut pas être comme ça nous aussi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va prendre pour que tu acceptes qu'il est trop tard pour moi, que je suis fou amoureux de toi ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortir.

Merlin descendit des jambes d'Arthur, ses mains glissant le long de son torse. Il se mit sur un genou –

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent d'alarme. Il parvint à dire : « Merlin – »

Et celui-ci continua :

— Je t'épouserai. Je le ferai. C'est pas ainsi que je voulais demander, que j'avais _prévu _de demander, mais Arthur, c'est moi, qui te le demande. Arthur. Est-ce que tu m'épouseras ?

Arthur émit un son étranglé. C'était peut-être un oui. C'était peut-être un non. C'était peut-être une lamentation, une protestation, une supplication. Il n'était pas sûr. Il espérait que Merlin savait, parce que ce fut Merlin qui le réduisit au silence d'un baiser fiévreux, qui passa un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur, l'autre autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent dans un enchevêtrement de langues et de membres. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent au cours d'un déshabillage sans fioriture qui laissa les vêtements former une piste de miettes de pain menant directement à la chambre. Arthur était aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas Merlin. Il ne pouvait rien sentir qui n'était pas la bouche de Merlin. Ses mains. Son corps.

Il fut vaguement conscient qu'un lit était apparu sous eux, que Merlin tirait sur ses vêtements, qu'il essayait de chasser les mains de Merlin pour qu'il puisse à la place tirer sur le tee-shirt du jeune homme, son jeans.

Ils étaient nus et c'était tout bonnement _splendide_, d'être sous Merlin, de sentir son corps frotter et frôler le sien, d'être électrisé par le contact de l'érection tendue de Merlin contre la sienne, de se soumettre à tout ce que Merlin désirait, parce que _Merlin _était tout ce qu'Arthur avait jamais voulu. La rudesse de la paume de Merlin sous ses côtes. Ses doigts qui taquinaient doucement chaque centimètre de peau. Ses lèvres et sa langue qui suivaient un chemin abstrait. Suçant. Léchant. Embrassant.

Arthur prit le contrôle pour une fois, parce qu'il _voulait _toute une quantité de choses inexplicables, et le rire à moitié surpris, moitié ravi de Merlin mourut dans un gémissement vibrant quand Arthur prit le membre de Merlin en main pour le caresser tout en embrassant Merlin à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il l'embrassa et l'embrassa. Enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Merlin. Lécha l'espace entre ses clavicules. Les muscles fins de son torse. Les lignes finement dessinées de son corps élancé d'athlète. Il fit courir ses mains sur les jambes de Merlin, sentant la peau douce, les poils fins. Il enfonça son visage dans son entrejambe, inhala profondément son odeur, musquée, excitante, _Merlin._

Depuis la première fois qu'il y avait gouté dans les douches après une trop longue séance de course sur courtes distances et un sprint désespéré pour trouver un endroit où personne ne les verrait, Arthur savait qu'il était intoxiqué par le goût du sexe de Merlin. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la tête de la verge entre ses lèvres, pour la prendre en bouche aussi profondément que possible sans s'étrangler, la léchant et la lapant sur toute sa longueur pour la laisser glissante et coulante, relaxant sa mâchoire et sa gorge pour pouvoir en prendre plus encore en bouche. Le goût salé du liquide qui perlait à sa pointe et sa touche légèrement sucrée lui fit penser à cette conversation complètement irréelle qu'il avait eue avec Merlin après qu'il a éjaculé pour la première fois dans sa bouche –

(— J'ai entendu parler d'une légende urbaine que j'aimerais bien essayer, dit Merlin.

— Quoi donc ?, demanda Arthur, en remontant frénétiquement son pantalon tout en faisant signe à Merlin de se dépêcher de se rhabiller avant que quelqu'un n'entre, bien qu'il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir _qui _pourrait bien venir dans les douches à six heures du matin à peine.

— Si je bois du jus de pamplemousse pendant une semaine, mon sperme est supposé devenir sucré et je me suis dit que si j'essayais, tu pourrais me dire si ça marche vraiment, dit Merlin en secouant son tee-shirt pour le remettre à l'endroit.

Arthur s'imagina léchant le sexe de Merlin comme si c'était une friandise et n'eut plus une seule cellule grise à consacrer à ce que Merlin dit ensuite.

— Pardon, quoi ?

Merlin souriait d'un air entendu et Arthur sut qu'il était fini.

— J'ai déjà ajouté le jus de pamplemousse sur la liste des courses.)

– et il grogna à l'idée que Merlin avait peut-être commencé à boire du jus de pamplemousse juste pour _ça._ Merlin s'enfonça dans sa bouche sans prévenir, l'étouffant à moitié, mais Arthur savait exactement ce qu'il se passait, parce que le sexe de Merlin était très sensible et il adorait ça quand Arthur grognait ou faisait des bruits qui le faisaient vibrer sur toute sa longueur. Arthur le refit à nouveau, cette fois délibérément, ne s'ennuyant pas à retenir le mouvement de Merlin, déjà préparé à ce que Merlin s'enfonce dans sa gorge.

Ce qu'il fit, une fois, deux puis une troisième fois avant de s'arrêter avec un halètement. Il passa ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Arthur et l'attrapa sans douceur, le tirant vers le haut pour qu'ils soient à nouveau au même niveau et Merlin souffla contre les lèvres humides d'Arthur :

— Je veux te prendre.

Il dut avoir un moment d'absence à le fixer parce que Merlin fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

— Arthur –

Arthur le fit taire d'un baiser.

— Je veux que tu me prennes, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, à peine assez fort pour être entendu.

Merlin le poussa pour qu'il se couche sur le ventre, doucement, presque nerveux, mais sa caresse était assurée quand il glissa ses mains le long du flanc d'Arthur, à l'extérieur de ses jambes, puis remonta par la peau sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour prendre ses testicules en coupe, pour masser et frotter, pour taquiner et ennuyer, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur écarte les jambes. Il y eut une trainée de baisers dans son dos, le long de sa colonne, qui s'attarda un peu plus longtemps dans le creux de ses reins. Il y eut des coups de dents sur l'arrondi de ses fesses, qui en dessinaient les courbes, et Arthur sursautait malgré lui à chaque fois, tout en se frottant désespérément contre le matelas dans un irrépressible besoin de friction. La main de Merlin lui tapa les fesses.

— Soulève.

Arthur gémit mais fit comme ordonné pendant que Merlin prenait un oreiller puis un second et les glissait sous sa taille, tirant et poussant les membres d'Arthur jusqu'à l'avoir dans la position voulue, jambes écartées, fesses en l'air. Merlin fit glisser son membre entre les fesses offertes, usant le rebond du matelas comme propulsion. Arthur poussa en arrière, voulant plus, pour augmenter le contact, mais Merlin claqua gentiment s fesse gauche pour qu'il se remette en position.

— Merlin, bon sang –

Il fit un geste en direction du tiroir de la table de nuit, où il avait caché la bouteille de lubrifiant et la boite de capotes que Merlin avait laissées là ce qui semblait être une éternité auparavant, mais son geste fut avorté en faveur d'un mouvement effréné pour s'accrocher aux draps du lit alors qu'il sentait autre chose là où avait été le membre de Merlin une seconde plus tôt. Sa langue.

Seigneur.

Sa _langue._

Elle trouva le creux dans colonne d'Arthur, juste à l'endroit où son fessier commençait et traça tout le chemin entre les jambes d'Arthur jusqu'à atteindre ses testicules. Arthur donna un coup de bassin dans l'oreiller, puis à nouveau vers Merlin incertain de ce qu'il voulait plus – ruer contre le coussin ou sentir plus de la langue de Merlin.

Les mains de Merlin l'agrippèrent par les hanches, assez fort pour laisser des marques, et elles le maintinrent contre le matelas.

Arthur se couvrit la tête des bras en poussant un gémissement alors que Merlin refaisait le chemin inverse du bout de la langue jusqu'à atteindre son point de départ, puis retraçait sa route vers le bas, répétant le mouvement jusqu'à ce que sa salive se mette à couler de façon obscène. Il se concentra sur une zone de plus en plus petite et petite jusqu'à ne plus insister que sur cet endroit si sensible et sa langue poussa juste un peu puis –

— Merde, _putain !_

Les hanches d'Arthur se soulevèrent involontairement. Les doigts de Merlin se raffermirent sur ses fesses, le poussant vers le bas, le maintenant ouvert.

Il poussa un peu plus avec sa langue puis se retira pour tracer un cercle autour encore et encore, faisant perdre la tête à Arthur. Léchant, lapant, pressant contre son périnée, pressant contre le muscle annulaire, le détendant, se glissant à l'intérieur. Sortant, suçant. Cerclant, entourant, poussant, pressant, pénétrant.

— Merde. Merlin. Bon sang. J'peux pas. Merde, gémit Arthur, même pas sûr de ce qu'il tentait de dire à part _plus. _La langue de Merlin était malfaisante. Délicieuse. Faisait de ces _choses _à Arthur, mais il était prêt, il voulait –

Merlin s'éloigna juste à ce moment et remplaça sa langue d'un doigt avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu se plaindre de la perte. Il entra en lui, doucement, lentement, recula, s'enfonça plus profond. Il y eut une pression sur le dos d'Arthur quand Merlin se pencha au-dessus de lui pour ouvrir le tiroir qu'Arthur lui avait pointé un peu plus tôt.

_Attends, non _– voulut dire Arthur, à moitié paniqué, parce qu'il venait juste de se souvenir qu'il avait caché quelque chose pour Merlin dans ce tiroir, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche à ce moment-là fut un incohérent « Nnghh – _seigneur, »_ quand Merlin plia le bout de son doigt et toucha cette zone en lui qui lui fit voir le Big Bang exploser en millions et millions d'étoiles.

Merlin retira son doigt. Il y eut le clic d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre. Un doigt froid et glissant s'insinua entre ses fesses puis facilement en lui.

— Si serré, dit Merlin, rauque et frémissant.

Arthur se réjouit de la sensation de ces doigts entrant et sortant, du pouce qui caressait l'extérieur du muscle quand Merlin était presque rentré jusqu'à ses articulations. Il cisailla, tourna et travailla à l'ouvrir petit à petit. Juste quand Arthur allait émettre un son étranglé pour _plus,_ qu'ils arrêtent de jouer et se mettent enfin à _baiser,_ Merlin ajouta un troisième doigt.

Gentiment, doucement, avec précaution. Arthur sentit une main douce se poser dans le bas de son dos, y tracer des cercles apaisants.

— Bon sang, t'es si serré, dit à nouveau Merlin, la voix cassée par le désir.

— _Maintenant,_ grinça Arthur.

— Arthur –

— Maintenant, Merlin. Pr… prends-moi. Maintenant.

La sensation soudaine de vide dura bien trop longtemps, mais il entendit la promesse qu'on s'occuperait bientôt de lui dans le bruit de déchirure d'une capote qu'on déballe. Il y eut une poussée contre ses fesses, un murmure dans son oreille.

— Je veux te voir.

Arthur se laissa être roulé sur son dos, ses membres être réarrangés, les oreillers mis de côté. Ses jambes furent poussées contre son torse, Merlin se tortilla pour se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses butent contre celles d'Arthur et il se pencha pour donner à Arthur un tendre baiser qui contredisait leur empressement.

— Merlin, commença à dire Arthur, mais il fut pris de court quand Merlin se prit en main et guida son sexe à l'intérieur d'Arthur.

Ce fut d'abord un poids. Une pression. Merlin le regarda avec inquiétude, mais Arthur siffla quelque chose qui aurait très bien pu être une menace si jamais il s'arrêtait.

Puis Merlin poussa et entra en lui, lentement, bien trop lentement, et Arthur sentit une brûlure, car cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus couché avec personne qu'il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir de la dernière fois. Merlin était entièrement entré, s'était arrêté pour laisser le temps à Arthur de s'habituer et il se pencha en avant et attira Arthur pour l'embrasser et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur déborde de désir et de besoin et le presse de poursuivre.

Le second mouvement fut lent. Merlin prit son temps pour trouver un rythme qui leur plaisait à tous deux, Arthur faisait connaitre son approbation quand il changeait d'angle un tout petit peu, minusculement, juste assez pour trouver _ce point _à nouveau et encore et encore à chacun de ses mouvements de hanches. Arthur ne savait pas à quel point il était bruyant, mais quoi qu'il fit, cela fut assez pour pousser Merlin à accélérer, à s'abandonner à l'action.

Arthur se caressa. Il était proche – si proche de jouir qu'il ne pouvait plus rien sentir d'autre que les cuisses de Merlin contre les siennes, que la verge de Merlin le remplissant d'à-coups vifs et profonds.

Tout ce qu'il fallut fut un léger réajustement, une combinaison parfaite entre une pression contre sa prostate et le bon mouvement de poignet, et Arthur vint en une série de jets épais. Merlin l'accompagna dans sa balade en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, s'enfonça en lui de deux coups brusques et ce fut son tour de trembler, et sa queue de tressaillir en Arthur.

— Seigneur. T'es si beau comme ça, dit Merlin en se couchant sur Arthur, lui dérobant son souffle par un tendre et doux baiser.

• • • • • • • •

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre – Arthur sur son dos, le poids de Merlin confortable et chaud contre lui, le bras de Merlin passé en travers de son torse, la tête de Merlin appuyée contre son épaule.

Si Arthur était jamais forcé de pointer un moment de sa vie de béatitude parfaite, ce serait celui-ci.

— Tu réfléchis encore ?, demanda Merlin, la voix basse et rauque, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil au bruit mécanique des rouages se mettant en route dans l'esprit d'Arthur.

— Non, » dit Arthur en fermant les yeux. S'il pensait à quelque chose, c'était combien il voulait recommencer. Pas tout de suite, pas plus tard dans la nuit – bien que c'était une idée pleine de promesses – mais la nuit prochaine, et celle d'après, et dans une semaine, pour le reste de sa vie. « On n'a pas fini le souper.

— 'peux manger plus tard.

Merlin pressa ses lèvres contre la clavicule d'Arthur.

— J'ai fait de la tarte.

Merlin s'étira. Ses jambes frottèrent contre l'intérieur des cuisses d'Arthur, et celui-ci frissonna.

— Quel genre de tarte ?

— À la noix de pécan, dit Arthur.

— Tu l'as achetée ?

— Je l'ai _faite,_ Merlin, grommela Arthur.

— Mmm. De la tarte. » La main de Merlin s'égara sur le torse d'Arthur et vint se déposer contre son bassin, le chatouillant du bout des doigts. « Tu as quelque chose contre l'idée de manger au lit ?

— Je n'apprécie que moyennement de dormir dans les miettes, dit Arthur en levant une main pour la passer à travers les cheveux courts de Merlin, savourant leur douceur.

— Mais c'est de la tarte, se plaignit Merlin.

— Les tartes font aussi des miettes, dit Arthur.

— De la tarte !, répéta Merlin.

Arthur soupira lourdement.

— De la tarte..., murmura-t-il.

Merlin fit un petit son d'assentiment. Arthur ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres – un sourire qui disparut rapidement quand Merlin roula hors du lit.

— Où tu vas ?

— Tarte !

Arthur leva la tête et regarda Merlin quitter la chambre. Ses parfaites petites fesses rebondies, ses longues jambes interminables, les muscles dessinés dans son dos, ses épaules, ses bras. La vue de Merlin se dirigeant vers les escaliers, se _promenant nu dans sa maison,_ alla directement réveiller le sexe d'Arthur.

— Merde, marmonna-t-il en baissant la main pour prendre sa verge en main, déjà à moitié durcie.

Il était trop vieux pour avoir l'endurance d'un adolescent, mais il semblait que son corps ait l'intention de rattraper tout le temps perdu. Il se caressa légèrement avant de s'arrêter, parce qu'il était possible que son corps ne reconnaisse pas ses propres limites et qu'il était encore tôt. Pas même neuf heures. Il déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et somnola en écoutant les faibles bruits qui résonnaient en bas. La tirette du sac à dos de Merlin. Le cliquetis des fourchettes. Le son de l'assiette contenant la tarte déposée sur la table de nuit. Le bruit de quelqu'un fouillant dans le tiroir –

Arthur commença à ouvrir les yeux, à tendre la main pour refermer le tiroir avant que Merlin ne voie –

Le lit bougea sous le poids de Merlin, tanguant alors qu'il rampait au-dessus du corps d'Arthur, s'asseyait à cheval sur ses cuisses. C'était un tortillement vraiment, vraiment illégal au-dessus d'une zone vraiment, vraiment sensible, et Arthur étouffa un son à mi-chemin entre protestation et plaisir alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les jambes nues de Merlin. Il sentit un léger poids se poser sur sa poitrine et il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Un son de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il reconnut la petite boite carrée, en velours et bleu marine, avec un filament d'or sur le bord. Sa respiration se coupa quand il vit une seconde petite boite carrée, en velours et rouge rubis, avec un filament d'argent sur le bord.

— Je pensais avoir senti quelque chose quand je cherchais les capotes, dit Merlin, l'expression impénétrable.

— Merlin, je –

— Je le pensais, tu sais. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'avais un plan, dit Merlin en touchant d'un doigt la boite rouge. J'allais te réveiller le matin. J'allais te donner ton cadeau de Noël. Et puis après… j'allais t'embrasser jusqu'à tu ne saches plus à quoi tu disais oui et j'aurais passé la bague à ton doigt et il aurait été trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tu veux m'épouser, Arthur ?

Arthur leva les yeux sur Merlin, sur ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux emmêlés et l'intensité de son regard et tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre –

— Je sais que tu penses que c'est trop tôt. Que je suis trop jeune. Que c'est trop rapide. Mais réfléchis-y… Non, en fait, n'y réfléchis pas. Juste… » Merlin ouvrit l'écrin et le laissa ouvert sur la poitrine d'Arthur. C'était une bague en argent, un tiers de centimètres d'épaisseur, avec de petites spires et des nœuds tout du long. Arthur fixa l'anneau, incapable d'en détacher ses yeux, l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. « Juste. Tu n'es pas obligé de la porter. Garde-la avec toi. C'est pas obligé que ce soit maintenant. On peut attendre. Que j'ai fini l'école. Après les Jeux olympiques, après Yale, si tu veux qu'on attende aussi longtemps…

Arthur tendit la main vers l'écrin bleu et l'ouvrit, le tournant pour le pousser vers Merlin.

Les mots de Merlin moururent dans sa bouche quand il regarda la bague. La bague qui était identique à celle qu'il venait juste de donner à Arthur. Merlin leva les yeux vers Arthur, de grands yeux ronds, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise et d'émerveillement.

Arthur se souvint avoir eu l'impression qu'il était un avion en papier coincé dans un ouragan, incapable d'en sortir et effrayé de se débattre de peur d'être réduit en pièces. Il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas comme ça du tout. Il était un avion de papier pris dans un ouragan, suivant le mouvement du vent, plus en sécurité avec Merlin qui ne l'avait jamais été nulle part ailleurs.

Arthur retint sa respiration pendant une seconde puis, dans un souffle, dit : « Oui ».


End file.
